Lingering Madness
by SirSaulty1995
Summary: All it takes is one bad day to send one man running from the madness that constantly pursues him. However for Marcus to live in a world of misery and uncertainty. He will know that in the end there will always be a light shining in the darkness.
1. End of a Great Kingdom

**Fallout: Redemption**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own one piece; I do not have that much time to create over 700+ episodes/ chapters.**

 **this is a re upload for me because I was forced to delete my original story over in the crossover section due to my Email account being blocked.**

 **So I decided to upload this story in the fanfic story section instead.**

 **The character is just an OC not SI so you don't worry about that.**

 **The first few chapters i am going to write will follow the canon storyline on some basis but it will alternate with my characters interventions.**

 **So sit back, relax, read and i hope you enjoy my story.**

 **reviews will be greatly appreciated as long as they are friendly and constructive.**

* * *

 **Prologue: The end of the earthborn**

 **Location: unknown, year?**

 **Protagonists Narration POV:**

War, war never changes.

Hatred included.

For years the three super countries of earth were always at each other's throats.

Because of them, peace was like an impossible dream to reach.

But they finally made it impossible to reach.

In the year of October 23rd 2077 the bombs have finally been dropped, destroying everything in its path.

No one knew who did it first but they will always resort to pointing fingers so childishly. How pathetic, due to longest grudge match the world has ever known and feared everybody suffered dearly for it.

Nobody could escape from the nuclear fallout that happened afterwards.

But there were some that luckily escaped.

20 years before the nuclear fallout it was predicted by a Mr Robert House, whom he claimed that the bombs will no doubt be dropped eventually. Of course he knew that no one would believe him except for one man.

His best friend Alexander D Reid, who was the CEO of the Euro space agency. Born and raised in London England Reid left school early at the age of sixteen to apply for NASA which to their credit actually accepted him due to his high intellect in physic, science and other things that nobody could even comprehend at his age.

Reid actually believed his claim and set off to work on some precaution plan in case if things do go south pretty quickly.

Due to his high standing within the company he set to work on building a space shuttle with the assistance of robco and a few other companies who went behind the scenes during the second cold war.

The plan was to settle off world away from the conflict and to select several candidates for the journey. Mostly they would select the best minds for the job and the selecting the best soldiers for the job.

Now Reid knew that he wouldn't drift around space aimlessly so he needed to think up of a method of space travel where they wouldn't die of old age when they arrived at some planet that does support life.

That was the second dilemma, where would they land?

Mars was a definite no because it was too close to earth, and the atmosphere didn't support any life. And there weren't any other planets or moons that didn't have the capability to support life nearby.

But eventually a rouge satellite came across a planet that appeared to resemble earth's atmosphere almost perfectly. It was easily twice the size of earth and the planet was swarming with islands of all shapes and sizes consisting of different terrains.

It was then decided that this planet will be their destination because luckily it was close enough for them to reach. And soon after Reid decided that the best way to avoid the lengthy waiting time is to freeze themselves in cryo sleep to cancel out the time it took to get there.

When the preparations were set and the candidates selected, all they needed to do was wait for the inevitable disaster to happen.

3 weeks before the probability of nuclear war was rising very quickly to point where tensions were meeting boiling point.

Reid gathered all of his followers quickly to the launch bays located on a secret island base far off the coast of Scotland. Reid did earlier invite Robert house to join him but he politely declined on his request because he desired to stay and defend the Vegas strip from destruction.

They did manage to leave the planet just before the first bombs fell over America and then the nukes began to target the other cities in other countries that did and didn't have anything to do with the conflict. As they all watched the nuclear fire consume the earth from the windows in the cold darkness of the void they all headed to their designated cryo pods to freeze themselves for the rest of the journey.

After years of drifting through the empty blackness they finally reached their destination, their new home. But the planet was already occupied, one gave the scientists a great shock was that they were human.

Many were very uncertain whether it's a good idea in introducing themselves because from some evidence that brought forth to them by the scout teams was that many countries bases its society on a monarchical and an imperial system and they didn't have a world government system.

They decided to land somewhere completely isolated to avoid the attention of the world.

Once settled onto a large island with beautiful lush forests plenty of resources available and food to last them for a long time.

They soon began their next stage in the grand plan, setting up their ideal country.

As the years went by they have finally finished building our new home. And then began to set up the new government, society and the laws of the country.

Reid was then elected to be the leader of this country which he accepted after he married his partner and fiancé rose.

Rose soon gave birth to two sons which were expected to hold great potential. The most capable one to lead was chosen to succeed his father while the other son was chosen to succeed the head scientist of Emile industries. The latter was my father, Alexander D Arthur and the former was my uncle Declan.

When the news came out to the other kingdoms about the new country formed, they either didn't think much of us or they simply look down on us with a sneer plastered on their faces.

But as the years went on into the new century they grew even more wary of our positive influence we kept bringing to the populace in their kingdoms and our powerful military might. They kings and nobles disliked our governing policies and our ideals that focus on the many rather than the needs of the individual.

When I was born I resided in a great and prosperous kingdom that was considered to be the most powerful at the time due to our knowledge and technology, but no matter how much power we held, great kingdoms will eventually fall to the hands of barbarians.

It all started on our eve of the greatest discoveries and pioneering of the century, Ezekiel's fruit/ the fruits of Eden or the forbidden fruit was one of these discoveries, an unusual name for a fruit but it was named that for a good reason, A suitable name for a forbidden fruit. According to the scientists the fruit themselves contains a power that no man has ever witnessed before but the fruit also contained its negatives along with absolute power.

And then the majority of other projects that came along with it, Granted we were playing with fire because the potential of these projects can be considered as weapons of mass destruction on a larger scale. Some people became concerned about that as some people were saying this could end as a repeat of the old world

When my uncle was elected as the new leader succeeding my grandfather the people adored our leader like a king, our friends and allies admired him like a role model. And the leader never let all of the attention to get to his head and corrupt him. It always seemed impossible to corrupt him anyways.

While our nation and its allied nations lived happily with the peace, there were always some that seemed to view us as a threat to peace.

It first started with envy, envious of our country's prosperity. Then Greed soon came to consume their desires into an ambition to obtain wealth and power. Hatred soon became a necessary tool in their ambitions from the years they have suffered from the humility brought upon them by the great kingdom as they have begun to call it but they just couldn't let go of it.

With our kingdom gaining more and more power as time goes by, the leaders from some of their own countries have begun to grow restless and their fear was rising up to point where rationality no longer exists.

Then the wars soon erupted

Twenty kingdoms formed an alliance against us to overthrow our kingdom, why? Just because they can, Bullshit I say. They did it because they fear us.

The vast alliance of twenty kingdoms greatly outnumbered us 20:1 excluding our allies whom were already destroyed, defected, or abandoned us to our fate.

But that doesn't mean that we didn't fight back, oh no. we back like a furious bloody maelstrom that slaughtered our enemies like the scum they were.

But it just wasn't enough to hold out.

* * *

 **Protagonist's POV:**

 **Location:secret bunker underneath the parliament building**

"What did we do to deserve all this!?" I growled as I fired another shot from my ACR39 assault rifle tearing straight through the enemy.

"I don't know son, but we need to move now." My father called out to me through my helmets inbuilt headphone speakers. "Do you have everything?!" I shouted over the gunfire and explosions going on outside. "Not yet I'm almost done with the downloads, can you hold out for another few minutes." He replied back to me in a calm and cool tone. "Keep the downloads running, we can't afford any errors now!" I reached back out of my cover and fired six shots that killed off multiple enemies garbed in a military uniform and armour, a few looked familiar.

"The Donquixote family." I spat as if the name were toxic venom "We should've killed them when we had the chance" I snarled as my rage could at one point consume me

"Calm yourself son, rage is not the solution at this point. Keep on concentrating on your objective and your survival." my father called out to me " and don't forget that there were other kingdoms that revolted against us too, not just them

I bit my own lip to calm myself down, when I finished calming myself down I peered my head of cover to look down the hallway, I then spotted a military uniform that I was also familiar with.

"father are you seeing this, no seriously look through my live feed" referring to my built in camera on my helmet. "is that who I think it is?" I asked him

Father sighed sadly on the other end "yes son, it is indeed who you think it is, the nefertari family" this news alarmed me "Why! ? Why would they do this? I thought we were allies!" I yelled with the feeling of betrayal.

"Most likely they were pressured into it by the other kingdoms, or threatened. I doubt they would do this willingly it's not like them." My father mused

"Damn it we are losing more friends and allies in this fucking war, any news about shandia." I asked

"No, their situation is as bad as ours" he replied grimly

"SHIT!" I roared, bringing out my weapon to slaughter a dozen more soldiers.

"Fall back to the lab for now, I'm finished with the downloads." Father ordered. "Is there anyone left in your left in your unit?" "Barely, me and Captain scherano are the only ones unharmed. Matteson is dead, pentenny and ziarko are wounded and Scofield is too far away from our position." I responded

"Son you need to get over here ASAP, this objective is critical. I'm sorry but you need to return here alone"

"Dad you cannot be serious! " I shouted down on my mic "I can't abandon my team, not like this!"

"It's alright!" Scherano called out to me "Don't worry about us, we can manage."

"Are you about that, these two are in a bad condition and him over there is a bad position , all of you could die from this if I leave you here" I said whilst pointing towards my two wounded teammates and my pinned down teammate, who nearly looks like he is about to get over swarmed any minute now.

"Better to die than be a coward, we can hold out for much longer than this. NOW GO, move it soldier that's an order!" he shouted in his absolute commanding voice

I couldn't argue any further, orders were orders, I didn't have to like it but it need to be done. I saluted to him while responding back with a "yes sir!" and then proceeded to run back to where my father is.

* * *

I reached the laboratory where my father is where he is and shut and sealed the door behind me. With my dad that's finished with his preparations. He downloaded terabytes worth of important data onto a small wrist like device

"Good you're here, get over here and put this on. "Father called out, motioning his hand for me to come over.

I ran straight over to him and looked over the familiar device. It was a pip boy, but a newer model, unlike its bulky predecessors back in the old world it looked sleeker but durable and was also smaller and lighter than normal.

"This was meant for your 18th birthday but I suppose I will make this an exception" Dad chuckled as he caught my curiosity and fascination of this new device "well don't just stand there staring, put it on!

I jumped out of my moment of curiosity and complied with his order. As I put the new pip boy on my left wrist, it fit comfortably and didn't weigh down my arm I the slightest. "What's this model called" I asked

"Well I haven't named it yet, but I think I would choose the name alpha omega, meaning this is the first and last model made in this world, and the data that's contained in there can bring the beginning and the end." He said sagely

I sweat dropped at that piece of information "Are you seriously entrusting all this information to me, which is quite a big gamble you are playing right now.

Father smiled "I know I am, but you are the only person I know who I can entrust this to, since all of the other labs are currently in lockdown and is virtually impenetrable from the outside, the only way to get in these labs is through the codes that is downloaded onto your pip boy."

I sweat dropped nervously "ohhh yeaa, that fills me with great confidence, thanks dad" I said with nervous sarcasm mixed in my voice

Dad smiled and ruffled my hair "your welcome, but it was necessary"

"Professor!" A soldier shouted from the other end of the lab "the transports ready and we must leave immediately, they are closing in dangerously!

"Alright I'm coming, come on we need to get to the transport." He called to me, but I was hesitant in leaving my team behind. "What about my teammates, I can't just leave the m there"

"Don't worry, another squad was sent to back them up, rest assured they will be bine" he reassured me

 ***sigh*** "alright, let's go" he said without a trace of doubt in my voice. Firmly believing that they will be fine, after all they are the elite rangers like me, the best of the best. Unlike the brotherhood of steel and the enclave, their training is focused mainly on operating their power armor, while they both were very fearsome warriors they were limited in speed and agility, compared to us our combat prowess and survivability sometimes surpasses theirs.

I happened to be the youngest recruit to be admitted into the rangers at a young age of fifteen, while it may look like favouritism depending on how look at it with my dad in high raking position, but I assure it was not. I knew what I was getting myself into and I suffered greatly for it. In the end I prevailed. To tell you the truth this is my 18th time in combat.

As we ran through the corridors dad stopped all of a sudden as if he remembered something" ah before I forget" he pulls out what looks like a fruit out of a container in his backpack, it looked very exotic and unusual at the same time as I have never seen a fruit or berries like this before, I think it might be blackcurrants but they look more darker than normal.

He then opened the container and held out towards me.

"Eat this "he said in somewhat of a commanding tone. "EH? Err im not hungry" I replied feeling rather awkward in this situation when there is a war going on "I don't have time for stubbornness, now eat." He said impatiently

" I told you I'm fi—MMPH!" the soldier behind me grabbed the fruit and forced it into my mouth and made me swallow it. The taste of it was like someone ramming the fruit up the shitter of a horses arse and then shat out but I'm over exaggerating, no one can comprehend the taste of this fruit of this vile fruit.

As I coughed and gagged for air, I downed all of the liquid in my canteen bottle and then turned towards my dad and that twat who had the nerve to shove that thing in my mouth " the fuck was that, are you trying to kill me." my voice was all croaky as if it was burning and I couldn't act pissed off at them even if wanted to.

"You will thank us later" The soldier replied in a calm and cod tone he turned away and proceeded down the hall "we wasted too much time, we need to get moving"

"Sorry about that son but I promise I will explain later, but we need to get moving" father said to me apologetically.

"You better, *ack!,bluergh!* ah shit" I said whilst clutching my stomach

As we neared a secret underground dock used for the most important VIP's and transportation of classified objects. As I looked around I noticed that there was an absence of boats and ships around, the only thing that was present was what looked like a sub, but it looked more like an indestructible capsule that's used for protecting the contents inside whenever there was a war going on.

"is that it? WHERE THE HELL IS OUR EVAC!"

"I'm sorry son, but this evac is not for us, just you" Dad whispered in a sombre tone behind me, but I heard him clearly

"What're you on abou-"* **THAWK*** I was interrupted by a rifle butt striking the back of my neck, sending me to an unconscious state

"Forgive me" and that was the last time I ever saw him as I drifted off into unconscious.

* * *

I then woke inside a very narrow space of what looked like the inside of a pod. I was still feeling the immense pain at the back of my neck from where om guessing it was the same soldier struck me.

"Grrrgh, what the actual fuck was that about" I groaned

Suddenly there was a screen that flickered to life, it was my dad. Why was he still back there?

My dad was now smiling as the sounds of battle was getting more violent.

"Thank god you made it out of there" he said with relief

"Dad what's happening? Why am I in this pod? "I said feeling slightly unnerved about the situation that I'm in

"Son, it pains me to say this but you must live on." He said with tears beginning to form in his eyes

"Dad for fuck sake this is not funny! Let me out of this thing!. I thrashed around in my pod as I yelled at the screen

"We cannot do that Marcus" another voice soon made itself known.

"uncle?" I said in shocked tone, because he was still in the government office.

"Declan, why are you still in the office they will overrun the parliament building"

"Arthur, Marcus listen carefully" he began in a low voice

"What is it?" dad asked

"I managed to dispose most of our projects; they shouldn't be able to find the rest though. I also issued orders for our family and friends for the poneglyphs to be transported to their destination as their final mission and my last request"

"Declan get out of there!" Dad shouted

Uncle shook his head. "I have got less than two minutes before they reach my office, it's too late."

"NO!" I shouted out in Angst as I slammed my fist against the interior.

"Marcus! Listen to me you are in a cryogenic freezing pod that's built into a mini sub."

"WHAT!" I shouted in disbelief

"I know you're angry, but listen to me the data inside your pip boy is crucial you must not let that data fall into the wrong hands"

"Me!"

"You can do it, I know you can!" He reassured me

"Sir they are reaching our position" a soldier called out in the background

"So it seems" uncle said with a tired sigh

"Declan, is there anything you can do, can't you get out?" Dad said to him in that calm tone of his, but he inside he was concerned as well.

"No there is no exits I'm afraid, but there is something I can give them before I go" he pulled out what looked like a key from his left trouser pocket. "My last laugh" he said with a big toothy grin on his face as the connection soon cut off.

"So it's come to that."

"Why what was that key for"

"That key is to arm a retaliation weapon against aggressors attacking our home, we couldn't use it before because it was still in prototype"

"What does it do"

"it is said to surround the island in an ion storm that will manipulate the weather and destroy threats coming from the sea. Unfortunately it was untested and it could quite possibly destroy the weather pattern in this area and other areas if used. And now he plans to sacrifice his life in order to prevent our secrets from cracking open."

"Fuck that!" dad please let me go back." I pleaded

"Your uncles already gone and it won't be long before I am as well."

"NO! PLEASE!"

"The cryo pod will freeze after I cut this broadcast, and then the sub will submerge itself at 1000 feet and it will be set with a destination for it to go to. For how long the you will be frozen for, I do not know"

"Dad don't this" I started to hit on the impenetrable window facing the island that was now beginning to be surrounded by dark clouds riddled with an onslaught white lightning and violent winds cascading onto the enemy.

"Listen my son, Things will no doubt be different when you wake up, however I don't know when that will be. But when you do-" he flashed his toothy grin." Give them hell, show those bastards on why you don't fuck with the will of the D. good luck Marcus, if only your mother could see how you've grown."

 ***CLIKZZT—BOOOM! FZZZZT***

The video feed soon cut off, leaving me with a static screen with my face full of dread and despair. I looked out of the window to see explosions coming from below the parliament building and that the whole city was now being totalled by the ION storm destroying everything in its path

"DAAD! UNCLE!" *FSSSST!* the freezing sequence has now begun to take its effect on my body.

Fighting every urge against unconsciousness, banging against the interior with my fists getting weaker with each hit my strength eventually left me.

My eyes were now starting to get heavy, and so was my breathing.

"Damn them" I whispered to myself unable to shed a tear because of the freezing cold that was quickly consuming the pods interior.

As the pod/mini sub submerged itself under the water, it began its endless journey through the deep depths of the ocean. Never to be seen again for centuries to come.

A grim feeling now took over me; I was now truly alone in this hostile world.

As my eyes now fully closed as unconsciousness finally took over and then….darkness.

* * *

 **And cut.**

 **Author note: Marcus's armour is basically the NCR rangers armour from fallout new Vegas, the appearance of his armour is the story cover image. The built in lenses can change hue from red = thermal ,to blue motion = motion tracking/ heartbeat sensor, to green = night vision.**

 **You may be wondering why i haven't posted this on a fallout crossover with one piece, well that's because with what i planned to do with this story is more up to me and this story does not follow the fallout storyline apart from the nuclear war.**

 **Marcus will be powerful but not godlike right off the bat.**

 **As you can all guess, Marcus is an elite ranger like spec ops unit.**

 **So I will then see you in the next chapter where more of his abilities will be shown and explained, which you are in luck because I did that chapter before this story was re-uploaded.**


	2. Chapter 1:Wasted years

Lingering Madness

 **AN:** **I am going to mash a few things into this fic of mine but the main focus will be on one piece**

 **Note: There will be a disturbing scene within this chapter somewhere, so brace yourselves.**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: living through those wasted years**

 **Location: Fishman Island, Fishman district**

"Hm?" a four year old mermaid girl perked up from her concentration

"Another vision Shyarly?" A gruff voice asked the four year old mermaid. "how many time do I have to say you can't predict the future, it's all pretentious crap .

"No Its not arlong san!" Shyarly argued "but this one's different" she muttered

"How different" Arlong Asked curiously on why she seemed a little bit distressed.

"I saw a vision, a pirate. He was facing a crowd, on his knees, both arms were in chains. He was speaking to the crowd with a very big grin on his face. I couldn't hear his voice but I could tell it had an effect on people. Even after he died he still had that grin on his face, and then the crowd started cheering after he finished what he was saying to them. "She said in a nervous voice.

'This is unusual, she has never envisioned anything this big before' arlong mused

Shyarly then fidgeted again. 'Ano, arlong san there Is another vision coming'

Arlong sighed 'all this seeing the future bullshit is giving me a headache, why have I been tasked to babysit her anyway, che' he thought irritably

Shyarly's face then turned pale as a sheet; as her eyes shot open from her concentration from the crystal ball. And then she screamed and grasped her head in fear.

"Oi oi, what's with all the screaming?"

"B- bl-black s-soldiers. Red eyes, everything's burning" she was then crying in fear " -that laugh."

* * *

 **(Shyarly's vision)**

 _ **Soldiers garbed in black armour with designs that varies along with their black helmets and metal masks with red lenses. Some of the soldiers were marching in a 18x2 line formation, carrying firearms and armour that have never been seen before but looked devastating when they were used against their enemies. The marines were getting slaughtered by their rapid firing firearms when the soldiers stood in a firing formation and fired upon the marines with a deadly hailstorm as they tried in vain to fight back to fight back.**_

 _ **There were some marines that fought in a melee battle against them but these soldiers were no slackers in that area as well. More and more marines fell to soldiers who were wielding large black metal shields with a small window to see out of with white letters written on it that was unfamiliar to anyone else. They were also wielding various blades and blunt weapons that differs from the marines' cutlass, there were machetes built for combat, combat hatchets/tomahawks, Batons with electrical protrusions coming out of the top, Katanas and other weapons ranging from big to small, whatever it was it didn't matter to them they were weapons used with brutal proficiency.**_

 _ **The soldiers were also fighting the marines with a mixed range of martial arts that proved quite effective against their enemies, others just charged at the enemies like madmen and drop kicked a few marines in the face and others did bayonet charges and ran their blades through them or pistol whipped them across the face with their rifles, breaking their jaws and fracturing their skulls.**_

 _ **And some of these soldiers were suicidal as one of the soldiers was sprinting right through the enemy lines like he was running a marathon, carrying a bag full of explosives chucking one explosive for every important building or position. And there were pyromaniacs wreaking havoc with their flamethrowers and firebombs behind enemy as well, burning everything and anything that gets in their way.**_

 _ **There were also buildings exploding from rockets and projectiles that seemed to give out a terrifying whistling sound before destroying segments of the building or completely destroying it.**_

 _ **The buildings looked grandiose and huge in appearance, as did the city's streets and plateaus but now it was replaced with the appearance of a warzone.**_

 _ **The vision then cut to a black figure inside of a building that he wore the same armour and helmet and mask as the rest of the soldiers but his looked different than the rest. He was holding a man garbed in an elegant white spaceman like suit by the throat, choking him he was covered in blood, cuts bruises and his face slightly deformed from what looked like it was quite a beating. And then he started to speak to him with his voice that seemed to echo all around. "We are not the**_ **monsters that you claim us to be, but to those who dared desecrate our home, we will be more frightful than even your worst nightmares.** **We *SKIZZT!{ERROR!)* have always been a resilient people. We toil while others complain. We persevere when others give up, and when evil stares us in the eyes: We stare right back. THAT is who we are. My people fought and died for *FZZZT! SCREEE!* (Warning a virus has been detected) and I will do no less to reclaim my home from the ashes from those who intended for it to be destroyed. And I will rid this world from the evil and suffering that you and they have caused to this world, and I will not stop until of you have perished by my hand." The black armoured soldier spoke to him through his mask that synthesized his voice deeply to sound menacing. (AN: think of mael radec's voice from killzone.)**

 _ **{Danger*SKREE!* TRI-*FZZZZTT!* has been engaged! Initiating protocol *pshhhzt!*} the vision was soon starting to get blurry like static and every so often you could hear screeching noises.**_

 _ **The soldier then dropped the man dressed in white on his knees, with him pleading rather pathetically as he brought out a long, sharp kukri style knife and beheaded him with blood spilling out of his neck like a fountain of red.**_

 _ **And the vision changed again with a view of static all around, it then dimmed down enough to identify another person in a dark alleyway. You couldn't make out his appearance because it was just a silhouette of him. His whole body was twitching erratically.**_

" _ **HAAHAHAHAHA!" The figure laughed in mad like deranged tone A revving could now be heard as the figure brought out a chainsaw, as he brought it up to a marine recruit who was petrified with fear.**_

" _ **LISTEN "he began to chant**_

 _ **{POWER}**_

" _ **LISTEN"**_

 _ **{INNOCENCE}**_

" _ **LISTEN!"**_

 _ **{KNOWLEDGE}**_

" _ **LISTEN!"**_

 _ **{DEATH}**_

" _ **LISTEN!"**_

 _ **{HATRED}**_

" _ **LISTEN!"**_

 _ **{REVENGE}**_

" _ **LISTEN TO THE SOUNDS OF MADNESS!**_

 _ **{YOU ALWAYS HEAR IT, YOU ALWAYS FEEL IT-}**_

 _ **Then he brought out a rectangular box out of nowhere and pressed a button with a triangle on its side pointing to the right. (AN: it's a boom box)**_

 _ **(AN:Play Custer by slipknot)**_

 _ **He then jammed his chainsaw into a marine recruit's chest area and then started to thrust in and out of his chest and rocking the wicked looking saw blade about, whilst he was whipping his head up and down and then in a circle to the rhythm of the music. The marine was screaming from the tormenting agony from where his chest area used to be.**_

" _ **HEEEEHAHAHAHA!" the figure continued to laugh as blood and gore started to fly everywhere.**_

 _ **{BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO FEAR IT}**_

* * *

 **(End of vision)**

Shyarly was cowering under a table with her hands grasping her head and tears pouring out of her eyes whimpering.

Arlong didn't know what to make of this; he has never dealt with anything like this before, not counting babysitting a brat which he didn't want to do in the first place. But beside the point, the child was now traumatised by her own mystic ball.

"Whoever's future she has looked into, I'm gonna kill the bastard for making my job twenty times harder than it already is." He grumbled in annoyance as he tried to calm her down.

* * *

 **(LOCATION: WEST BLUE, OHARA)**

Located in west blue was one of the many islands located within the region, Ohara. The island of Ohara is home to a peaceful village with a giant tree sitting in the middle of the island which housed the oldest library in the world. The tree is also home to the archaeologists, whose job is to uncover historical relics and information about the past.

The island is also home to a seven year old girl who was currently walking through a forest after being kicked out yet again by her bitch of an aunt. She was kicked out because it was her daughter's birthday party and a lot of the neighbouring kids will be attending along with their parents which she doesn't want her around and neither would the parents and their kids.

The girl however didn't care, that meant more time alone to study in peace for the exam in archaeology over at the tree in the next three months.

Whilst she was musing in her own thoughts about the upcoming exams, she wandered deeper into the forest where apparently she hasn't yet been to. She then arrived at a cliff face on the north eastern part of the island.

'This spot shall do fine, at least I won't be bothered here as all the kids in the neighbourhood are at oba'san's house' she thought in a nonchalant way.

 ***CRACK!***

"!" the noise suddenly broke the girl out of her thoughts and straight into danger.

Unfortunately the cliff she was standing on was weakened due to last night's storms and was susceptible for landslides.

Everybody on the island was supposed to be warned about this to prevent their children from playing around steep hills and cliff faces, unfortunately her aunt wasn't the least bit concerned about warning the girl about it.

The ground gave way beneath her feet and collapsed inwards into a deep dark hole. She managed to use her devil fruit powers (the Hana Hana No Mi) by sprouting arms underneath her to soften the impact, which it sort of worked.

She still landed roughly but she was bleeding from her forehead, right elbow and her left knee and foot.

Trying to force back the pain and tears, she forced herself onto her feet with a lot of pain trying to force her back down.

She then noticed that she was in what appeared to be a cavern, but this cavern was filled with a lot of really large roots which was most likely from the giant tree, and there was also moss, and plants everywhere. She also noticed that there was a large pool of water that leaded out to the sea, But it was blocked off by the collapsed rubble of rock and dirt

She also noticed that it was freezing cold down the cave, like arctic cold. And the cave was very misty and icy.

Now that was indeed strange.

She cursed to herself for her own error and the fact that no one will be coming to rescue her soon. And she was going to freeze to death down here. She kicked a stone somewhere which just added more pain to her knee which made her wince in pain.

 ***clang!*** the stone she just kicked struck a metallic surface.

'Was that…. Metal?'

She looked over to where she kicked the stone and what she saw was something that she fas never see before on this island.

There was a large metallic object that was buried beneath all of the entire frozen roots, weeds moss grime and it was half-submerged in water. And all of it was frozen, not to mention that it explained where the mist was coming from as the freezing mist was emanating straight from it.

The object looked big enough to fit a description of a small fishing boat for multiple people, and then she noticed the fins and propellers which came to a conclusion that it was a boat or as some of the adults mentioned, a submarine.

Curiosity getting the better of her seven year old mind she scrutinized the build of this strange machine that was somehow the cause of this underground freezer. She noticed that there were remnants of what looked like letter were either scratched off or worn off over time as she couldn't read any of it. Then she noticed that there twelve buttons, two were coloured differently than the rest, one in green and the other red.

She then walked over to the strange machine, right where the buttons were. And she did what any child would do when presented with an array of different buttons, she pressed them.

Surprisingly the machine responded with an electronic *beep* she recoiled from the strange noise but then pressed another button, and then another two grey coloured buttons and then pressed the green button.

 ***BEEP BEEP* "ACCESS DENIED *STATIC*, CRYO POD IS -*MORE STATIC*-STILL IN USE."** A monotonous voice announced barely as the static more noticeable than the voice out of nowhere, although it sounded. The little girl jumped up in surprise thinking that she was not alone. She looked around to find out that there was no one behind her and it actually came from the machine.

She then notices that there was another red button but it was bigger than the rest. She reached down towards the big red button and pressed it, although it required more strength to push it because of the ice.

More beeping noises started to blare out from the pod and a dim red light started flashing.

" **WARNING- EMERGENCY STOP- INITIATED, STAND BY- FOR CRYO THAWING- PROCESS"** The static voice announced.

*PISHHHHHH!* All of a sudden the Object started to heat up melting all of the ice covering it and slightly singing all of the moss and branches surrounding it

" **WARNING,- UNABLE TO OPEN CRYO POD DOOR DISENGAGING MAGNETIC SEAL LOCKS TO REPEL x100. PLEASE STEP AWAY FROM THE POD"** The voice warned the girl and she did what she was told.

A door suddenly flew off the cryo pod at great speeds, breaking away all of the burnt branches and frozen foliage hitting the earth wall on the other side of the cavern.

 **THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME, HAVE A NICE DAY.** "Said **the** static voice

The girl walked forward slightly nervous, looked into the pod where there was steam now emanating from the inside. From the thickness of the steam now emanating inside the pod she noticed a dark figure. When she tried to look further a hand suddenly appeared from steamy abyss and grabbed the door frame pulling himself out of the pod and into the light.

The figure then took a step outside of the pod. The figure was drenched in melted ice as he revealed himself to the girl. The figure was wearing a black trench coat, dark grey combat trousers, a matte black combat vest and a matte black helmet with a dark grey mask attached onto it.

The dark figure was just standing there, no motion, nothing.

The girl just stared at the figure in bewilderment at the fact that a man has just appeared out of nowhere from a machine that was buried under the island. She then decided to check if the man is okay by walking over to him.

When she took one step forward, the ice underneath her right foot made a crunching sound through the ice.

The man then suddenly whipped around with his hand on his Ranger Sequoia 500 magnum revolver grip,(think of a crossover between a S&W 500 magnum and a ranger sequoia but black with gold markings and a muzzle break.)The gun was still in its holster, finger on the trigger guard and thumb on the hammer.

"Hm?" the man now let go of his gun and straightened his back. "A kid? What are you doing here, don't you know that there is a war going on."

The girl now turned her head to side in confusion "War, what war? We never had a war before. This island is too peaceful for that."

"You mean you don't know, where exactly am….SHIT! WHERE EXACTLY AM I!

"Ohara, in west blue." She said nervously from him shouting.

"Never heard of it! And where the hell is that on the damn map!

"I-I-I don't know said now frightened by the scary soldier, tears now leaking from her eyes.

The soldier then sighed now cooling down, knowing better ten to start venting off on a kid that didn't deserve it. He walked up to the girl and kneeled down to her height and patted her on the head.

"Look I'm sorry kid, it's just I need to know where I am so I can get back to my home. Now let's start this again." He then proceeds to remove his helmet and mask with the disengaging the safety lock on his helmet to fix it in place over his head. He waited for his mask to finish depressurising and then removed it revealing a man in his late teens with a black spiky shaggy hairstyle that was covering his forehead and half of his neck. And his eyes were dark blue and had minor bags under his eyes with dark circles all from lack of sleep.

"My name is Alexander D Marcus, may I know what your name is" He said politely

She sniffed and rubbed her eyes and then smiled sweetly "Nico Robin"

I smiled back and nodded and then stood back up.

I noticed that I was in a cavern and that my sub was half submerged in the freezing cold water. 'Oh that's right' Marcus took of his trench coat and wrapped it around robin to protect her from the cold. "That's better, now what is a child doing in a cavern all alone?"

She thanked him for the coat which was surprising for her because no one she knew apart from her friends over at the tree was this nice to her. Usually most of the adults on this island would just ignore her, isolate her from going near their children, even they sometimes sneer at her. The children and her aunt were even worse.

"I was supposed to be studying for an archaeology exam that is coming in the next three months. I decided to study near a cliff face because people don't come here that much, and then the floor crumble beneath me. Now that I think about it there was a big storm last night that was really strong."

"Land slide most likely, and if you look over at the rubble of dirt and ice, I bet that was the entrance to this ice cavern. By the way what were you doing walking wearing a sundress, isn't it winter out there?" He asked her

Robin shook her head "No its summer."

Marcus scratched his head in confusion "Then where did all of this ice come from"

Robin pointed at the cryopod/sub

Marcus turned around and his eyes lit up in recognition. 'That's a Lurker one man attack submarine, but it looks larger than the usual model.' Marcus then walked towards the sub's cockpit and noticed all of the intricate pipes and all of the water vapour and cold mist drifting through the air. He reached into the cockpit and brought out a toolbox located in the large glove compartment and then walked around the sub towards a panel. Marcus pulled a switch that was right next to the panel….. Nothing happened. Marcus sighed and then brought out a crowbar and jammed it into the gaps of the panel and with a great heave he forced it open.

Inside the panel was the mini subs engine, a nuclear fusion quantum reactor which was strange because you could find several of these on the bigger submarines capable of firing warheads. 'It made more sense for them to have one of these, but a mini sub does not use that much power to keep on running, what else does it need for this sub to carry one, besides this minisub barely uses any power and this reactor can last for centuries , that's how amazing these things are.'

Whilst Marcus was having a tinker around the engine compartment he noticed a couple of wires leading to another section within the engine compartment. He then opened it to then feel a breeze of -146 degrees Celsius of mist that froze up parts of his helmet and armour but his armour prevented him from gaining frostbite because of his armours heating system. 'oooohhh that explains it.' It was a leaking liquid nitrogen fuel cell that somehow got damaged and leaked the freezing liquid out of its cell and turned the outside of the sub into a miniature ice cavern. 'At least I was protected from the inside, thank fuck for that, but what's it doing in here?'

Marcus walked back up to the cockpit and climbed back in ignoring the cold and heat, and checked the primary computer on the dashboard and searched for more details, until he noticed something peculiar 'Huh that's strange nuclear fusion quantum is said to last hundreds over 500 years at best, so why is the power percentage at two percent. What happened did the manufactures not charge it enough before distributing it or something?' deciding to shrug off the minor distraction and attempted to log on to the dashboard computer, robin was trying to climb up but the cold was sapping her strength. Marcus noticed this and pulled her up into the cockpit and shut the cockpit and sealed it.

Marcus saw she was shaking badly due to the cold temperatures, even he was feeling it. The cockpit was still in its thawing process but it was cooling down rapidly, He flicked on air conditioner on the dashboard to try and heat up the sub which actually worked. As the cockpit was now nice and warm Marcus then turned on the computer which also worked surprisingly, all thanks to new and improved computer technology and engineering.

"What is that? Robin asked curiously

"This is a computer, You can use this to write up documents using these buttons here, play games, music and videos and browse the internet."

"What is the internet?"

"ERRR, it's a bit too complicated to explain right now so I'll explain later. Ah ha I'm in!" Marcus was now logged into the computer, but there were a load of problems with it, the databanks were damaged due to corruption, except one file that was untouched.

This document was named **"IMPORTANT: Please read"** well this better be good.

Marcus opened up the file to read that it was addressed to him.

 **{TO Marcus}**

" **If you are watching this then that means the cryopod has successfully worked, in fact we don't even know when you will wake up. And again I really am sorry for doing this to you but it has to be done.**

" **As I promised before I will give you a brief explanation on what the fruit you just ate actually does. In hindsight the fruit gave you powers, I don't know what kind of powers it actually is as I have not conducted enough tests on it yet. But I believe the fruit is meant for creation of certain objects, it can be anything like: clothing, tools, accessories, weapons, vehicles or maybe yourself or other people. It all depends on how you use it. It should be pretty simple if you just think about it."**

" **Another thing I have to tell you before I go, your uncle told me that the weapon that was supposed to a retaliation weapon that we used was to be strictly forbidden unless it was an emergency. Its name was project Uranus, the weapon itself was in its prototype stage. Just as it was about to fire, the system mainframe's data got corrupted with a virus, which was odd because our computers are far superior to just catch a simple virus."**

" **But when we realised what this virus actually was, we discovered the virus was actually a sentient being and took advantage of the weapons targeting controls. It was another project of ours, we were trying to resurrect the dead and turn them into loyal soldiers, now I know it was mad of us to attempt such a thing, but we were not creating the flesh eating zombies, the corpses were fitted with a neural transplant chip into the back of the neck and a few chips into the brain, unfortunately we didn't do a background check on one of the undead soldiers, I don't know who it was if the person that was alive before was mentally unstable then that could have negative effects on the transplant and could turn against us. I have no idea how he did it, but he managed to turn the tides on all of us when we needed it most. I am writing this to you now before he sets it off."**

" **Marcus I don't know if you will ever meet him but be careful, this man is dangerous he will not hesitate to kill you. His name is-" *FIZZZZKT!* [ERROR 5685876857]. "** What the NONONONO! **Damn it!** "I shouted at the screen as the video just suddenly cut out from a file corruption. Then the computer suddenly Marcus heard a notification sound effect on the computers own email program, he looked at the screen and read the received email. **[So that's where you were hiding you sneaky little shit, thought you could hide from me for this long eh. but you are not ready yet, not to worry I can be patient. Oh and one more thing Marcus, you might want keep your head on your shoulders, because all it takes is one bad day to turn the sanest man, to madness. Oh and as for my name, you don't deserve to hear that as of yet, but you may call me Tricky, got that. JA NE, LOL! XD]**

'How does he know my name? What the hell does he want from me?' were some of the thoughts going on in Marcus's head.

"Marcus? Are you in trouble?" robin asked him.

Marcus almost forgot that robin as still sitting on his lap.

"in a way, but you don't need to worry I can take care of myself. But enough about me, we need to get out of this cavern and we cannot go out the exit because of the cave in, so we have to go deeper into the cavern and hope for another exit."

"Can't we blast through it?" robin suggested.

"Why What makes you say that?" Marcus raised left eyebrow at that

"You have the look of a soldier, and soldiers blow things up."

"Clever girl, but no I'd rather not because the cavern's ceiling may collapse on top of us."

Robin nodded "but we may freeze to death out there, if we make it we might have to cut off our frozen arms and legs." She said rather bluntly

Marcus blinked "true you do have a point, but did you have to be so blunt about it."

Robin shrugged "you know it's true, we don't have any winter clothes."

"True, so what do you suggest we do?"

"That man said that you have a power to create things and it should be pretty simple if you think about it."

"Well that explains the fruit, but how does it work? If I just think about it, is that how it works?" Marcus closed his eyes and thought of arctic clothing for robin. Then suddenly in a burst of red and black flames, a purple coloured with a white fur trims on the hood with a white scarf and purple gloves. "Holy cra—Ahem! Now that is really handy. Here put this on, and can I have my coat back."

Marcus helped robin put on the coat and when she was done you could not resist the urge to awwww.

"Awww, now aren't you a cute and adorable little Eskimo.

Robin blushed with a bit of pink and looked at the ground with her head. She was hardly ever complimented by other people.

"I'm not cute" she mumbled, but Marcus heard it.

"Oh come on it suits you perfectly, what makes you think you are not cute." Marcus asked

"Demons are not cute and adorable, they are scary and horrifying and they hurt other people. So how can I be cute and adorable when I can do this." She lifted her hand up and suddenly hands sprouted out from Marcus's shoulders and back.

Normally other people would be revolted and would be stricken with fear at such a sight, but Marcus…no.

"Wow that's interesting." Robin's eyes widened in surprise, he wasn't even bothered in the slightest at such a sight. "Now who said that all that to make you think in such a way, because to me that is a pretty call ability you have."

"Most of the children and some of the adults say that I am a demon because of my powers."

"Robin that's just ridiculous who cares what other people think, to hell with them. Many people fear what they don't understand all the time its human nature, or as I call it moronic ignorance. Don't you have parents around; shouldn't they be keeping an eye out for you?"

Robin shook her head sadly "my father passed away a few years ago but I barely know him, and I don't even remember my mother."

"I'm sorry to hear about that but what about guardians, like other family members or friends, you must have friends at least" Marcus said with a bit of concern.

"I only live with my aunt Roji, cousin and my uncle (I don't know the names of the last two because they are unknown, and frankly I don't care about them)" she flinched at the name of her aunt that caught Marcus's eye which in turn caused him to frown at the action. "The only friends I truly have are the archaeologists over at the tree library."

"Why were you on your own in the first place?"

"Aunt Roji, kicked me out because she doesn't want me being there for my cousins birthday"

My face scowled even further with disappointment and a little bit of anger.

'Hmmm well that won't do at all; I suppose I should pay her a visit later on.' He thought with a bit of malice covering his thoughts, but decided to deal with it later. "Anyway let's get going"

Robin nodded and Marcus opened up the cockpit and climbed out with Robin. Marcus put back on his mask/helmet and coat to protect him from the cold, and just as they were about to leave Marcus spawned in a flashlight/torch with his thoughts 'I am beginning to love to love this power, does it work with weapons?' he brought out his hand and with a burst of dark flames a Remington 870 shot gun that was extended to fit more ammo inside, a red dot sight and a detachable choke to reduce the spread 'yes it does, Sweeeet!' he cheered inside of his head

Marcus would be considered as a gun loving nut, as he was a massive fan of the 20th to early 21st century old earth guns even though the energy weapons were issued to replace gunpowder weapons at some point. Even Marcus test fired a few prototypes even though its power was quite impressive, but the problem was with reliability of said weapon. The energy rifle's barrel heats up more quickly than a regular barrel from the gunpowder variant, so it didn't live up to his expectation at that moment, but he still loved the classic guns that were legendary in the old earth.

"Just in case" I informed robin about the necessity I then attached or merged the flashlight to the shotgun, and then went on their way.

They then stopped at a slope which looked like water rapid should be, instead there was a lack of water and most of the ice was covering the slope. And it looked incredibly slippery.

' I think this part of the cavern was supposed to be fully filled with water. Hmmm? Guess I have No choice then.' He spawned in a kayak that burst out of nowhere in a black and crimson red flames. The kayak looked durable with the oars and everything, He sat down in the kayak seat and picked up robin and placed her in front of him, luckily it came with a water proof cover to protect her waist area from the cold water.

"Marcus are you really sure this is a good idea?" robin asked with nervous anticipation.

"Positive, trust me on this I've done this plenty of times. Now are you ready?"

"Erm, i-"

"Too late this is more fun!" he pushed the kayak down the rapids. "Hang on tight now, it's going to get really fast." He said that as he pushed the kayak down the rapids.

"Wait Marcus! KYAAAAAA!" She screamed all the way down to the bottom.

The ride was an absolute adrenaline packed blast, not to mention quite dangerous and the water is bloody cold.

The water rapids had a fast straight, sharp corners and large drops which thankfully robin didn't fall out.

Strange thing was that the water splashes seemed a bit heavy when it made contact with my body, robin mentioned it before that she was feeling weak from the water.

After the fun ride down, we reached the bottom and found out that there was an underground lake, fully frozen.

"Woo! That was fun, wasn't it Robin….. Robin."

Robin just sat there with a blank look on their face.

"Woops I think I broke her." I said with a sweat drop forming.

Robin then turned around to face me with her eyes sparkling from excitement. "Can we go again?" She asked

Marcus laughed which in turn made her giggle" Another time, but first we need to keep moving"

They drifted over to the ice and climbed on top of it, and the ice itself was sturdy enough to stand on which was a good thing because I couldn't afford to be trapped under ice.

Another cool thing was that I can dismiss the spawned weapons and objects like disassembling it and putting it in storage or reserves. So I used it on the kayak and it disintegrated into nothing. After that was done we were on our way.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later: still in the same ice cavern)**

It had been 20 minutes since robin and Marcus left the sub behind, it had to stay there for the time being until Marcus knew where he currently is.

'Still no exit in sight, and why in the hell is it still icy all the way over here, that is some powerful stuff back in the sub' Marcus thought with bewilderment.

Robin however didn't mind the underground winter wonderland in fact she was enjoying it as she was exhaling and watching her breath freeze in the air.

For some reason the further on they went inside of the cavern they eventually discovered snow, inside a cavern.

Robin was on the ground creating a snow angel, as she has never done that before. Marcus seeing the moments of happiness, although it was brief but it was still something. He frowned at the past conversation that they had on the way.

Earlier Marcus enquired more about life with her aunt, uncle and cousin, and on their end it was looking good for them.

From what he gathered about her aunt, she is a self-centred/selfish, abusive, and uncaring and an absolute slave driving bitch, which sums her up accurately. She never hesitated to abuse or even threatens to hit her for crying. She never even cared for her niece but only cares for herself, her husband and her child. She just wanted her gone but she can't, because the uncle has promised someone to take care of her which was most likely the mother, for whatever reason that could be as to why she would abandon her child like that could be something serious. Then again the uncle has barely done fuck all to care for her, in fact he was a massive pushover for his wife, an absolute pussy in his opinion. And the child was just as bad as the mother; he was a cruel boy who loved nothing but tormenting robin.

It was so tempting to just shoot them for the worthless scum they were, but I didn't come here to be a wanted man because I don't have a bloody clue of where I am.

Now robin had her back turned looking at her work in the snow, I suddenly had a mischievous smile formed behind my mask I bent down and gathered snow into my hand and chucked into the air and hit the top of robin's hood.

"KYA!" she yelped in surprise and turned around to see Marcus was laughing. "Never let your guard down in unknown territory." And I kept on laughing as she pouted and then smiled mischievously.

*PAF!* all of a sudden a large snow ball struck the right side of my face out of nowhere, I turned to my right to see that no one was there, in my state of confusion another snowball struck the back of my head causing me to turn around towards the trajectory point towards the thrower, again no one was there.

Then I remembered something, I turned around to robin "are you using your powers?"

"Maybe, but you were the one who started it, and I will be one who will end it." As she said that an army of arms formed with snowballs in their hands surrounding Marcus ready to throw.

Marcus sweat dropped "now that's just fair" he groaned.

"Life's not fair, deal with it." She countered

Then al hell broke loose as Marcus got bombarded with a hail of snowballs. After taken a lot of hits from all of the snowballs which were surprisingly accurate, he jumped behind a frozen tree near a deep frozen pool.

As the two were having fun with the massive snowball fight, Marcus's motion tracker device inside his helmet was triggered by something that moving to their position, and then he spotted from the corner of his eye that there was a shadow forming underneath the deep iced over lake, he then noticed that the shadow was heading for robin who was standing on top of the icy lake. Deciding to make a mad sprint and ignoring all of the oncoming snowballs coming from robin he whipped her up in his arms when suddenly a bright light flashed from underneath them, Marcus fortunately heard his instincts to get away from that area just in time as he jumped up high towards his right when suddenly the ice just exploded underneath them as a giant sea creature just smashed through the ice with its mouth wide open missing the both of them only just, and then it landed back into the water. Marcus threw robin towards on to safe land which was far from his current position. As robin landed safely without injuries onto the soft snow, Marcus turned back to the creature that attacked him,

The creature looked like a demonised fish with green scales, four eyes that were acting like headlights that you would find on vehicle driving at night but blinding to look at and not to mention the sharp looking teeth. (AN: it's a Tateobesu from devil may cry 2, for his first boss fight) and it was fast, really fast as he could see it swimming in the water back up towards him, and when it was close it opened its mouth let out a piercing shriek.

 ***SHEAAAAAAAAAAAAA!* (** **Same** **shriek from the game)**

 **(Play devil may cry 2 soundtracks music – parasitic evil)**

I dived to left as the demon fish crashed through the ice again. Now I saw my chance to get back onto land, but then the fish decided to cut off my chances of escape and used his tail to whip the ice under me to send me back to where I was, as if he knew where I was.

This is bad, this fish is intelligent, and he knows where I am even if he is not looking.

"Behind you!" robin called out.

The fish was now behind him, half submerged in water, swimming up to him fast. 'What! How did he get behind me so fast?' He jumped onto another section of ice to avoid a watery death.

'If he manages to get me in the water I am a dead man.' Marcus thought as he brought up his shotgun that was loaded with a 12 gauge 3.5 magnum shells and fired three shots into its side wich did some damage but not much, as it went past him it then dived back into the water. I then noticed that there was more to this fish than it seems, it literally vanished from my sight leaving only an apparition that was hard to spot. 'Great it has a stealth cloak, since when did evolution become so messed up, and scary.'

I was now waiting for the fish to finally surface but all I knew was that this could end really badly for me, I needed more eyes around. 'Wait eyes' that's it's!' I then focused my fruits power into to spawning a living thing, and through the fire and flames out came another person which turned out to be a copy of me. As I stood there in utter surprise, the clone then spoke to me.

"OI Twat! Now is not the time to stop and admire yourself, give me a damn weapon already I can't spawn them myself!" he shouted at me.

I shook my head to bring me back into reality "Any specific type." "anything above a 5.56 mm and a good penetration against him.

I nodded and spawned in an AK 12 with five clips and handed it over to him. "You might want to spawn in more guys with weapons with them and have them spread out, and spawn in some grenades." His clone suggested to him.

"Err alright." He focused on creating a squad of eight clone soldiers with high calibre weapons such as a HCAR (Heavy Counter Assault Rifle), M240 LMG, Scar 17, AA12 Auto shotgun, Colt M4 sopmod with M203 grenade launcher, FN FAL and a G36A4. "That should do it." a bit over kill don't you think" said a clone wielding the FAL. "There is no such thing as overkill; it's called getting the job done. Marcus replied as he reloaded his shotgun to 10 gauge.

Robin saw the whole cloning thing with wide eyes, she just saw nine Marcus lookalikes just appear from nothing just like her ability.

"Robin! Keep your distance, don't worry this won't take long." The original Marcus called out to her.

Marcus turned back to the task at hand, where did the monster fish go?

Marcus turned on his motion tracker feature inside his helmet's lenses and focused on the water below them. "Everyone keep your attention on your motion trackers, now. And keep your eye open around our surroundings" I ordered them and they complied. Good, they are not stupid.

After what was like the longest minute wait of all time, we all stayed completely still, waiting for it to make its move.

"Marcus- san, is it gone?" robin asked from the piece of dry land still frightened from what happened before, not that he could blame her, who wouldn't.

"No, it's still around." One of the clones said.

"The fish is playing it smart, like what a natural predator does in long grass; it waits for an opportunity to strike." Another clone said

"Yea what they said" Marcus said sweat dropping. 'Now that's just plain creepy, can't I change their appearance and personalities instead of just an exact carbon copy of me.

"Yes, you can do that." Said the first clone.

"Wha-how did-?"

"Incoming! At our six!" one of the clones shouted.

"I'll explain later, just shoot the bastard fish!" he shouted

Marcus brought up my shot gun that was now loaded with a more powerful 10 gauge shells for extra power.

The fish finally surfaced and headed straight for the nearest prey, which happened to be Marcus because he got distracted by my own surprise.

Luckily his clones turned around just in time and opened fire with a hailstorm of bullets tearing through its scales, the combination of rounds that were used, were working effectively against its target. But the fish was shrugging off the pain like it wasn't anything to worry about; it was just determined to catch its prey. It could be incredibly stubborn, stupidly suicidal or it knows that he is the main threat, which he personally believes the third is the most likely case.

The fish was beginning to open its jaw in attempting to consume him, but Marcus was in the perfect spot.

He raised his shotgun and focused down the sights, triggering his 6th sense feeling when he is concentrating, he didn't need to use the V.A.T.S much because in his opinion it takes away the skill of being a marksmen.

As he focused on the fish in front of him, he focused on one of the fishes eyes and squeezed the trigger. The shotgun let off a tremendous bang and The 10 gauge magnum rounds struck one of its eyes and exploded in a shower of blood and gore.

The monster shrieked in pain from having its bottom right eye shot out and started thrashing about destroying more ice in the lake sending pieces of ice everywhere and whipping its tail as it went berserk. It tail glowed white and whipped at barely trackable speeds and hit two of my clones, instantly killing them by slicing them apart. Strangely enough they didn't have blood in them, instead of blood it was crimson red and black smouldering ash spraying out of their bodies and their bodies just disintegrated rather quickly along with their weapons.

 ***RATATATATAT!* *BANG!BANG!BANG!*** were the sounds echoing in the cavernsasthe clones carried on firing accurately at the monster fish's weak parts like its fins, eyes and underbelly when it was visible. Marcus shot all of his remaining shells in his Remington and switched to his ranger sequoia 500 and spawned in another copy of the same gun with more ammunition. 'I always wanted to do this.' He thought gleefully' he aimed both of the huge 500 magnums at the exposed areas, open wounds or soft areas on the fish, he breathed in and fired a shot in-between a loose scale splitting it apart exposing the flesh within, he fired another shot from his other gun at the exposed flesh blasting pieces of it off from the power of the round penetrating straight through the flesh and striking one of its kidneys.

The fish shrieked in agony as it was now starting to feel the pain coming from its scales being torn apart and the bullets penetrating its flesh by the constant gunfire.

In an act of desperation it dived back into the water, but Marcus and the clones were not having any of that happening.

In Marcus's hand was a primed grenade and a few other clones were also holding grenades "Frags out!" he chucked it in where the fish was and detonated underwater just beside the fish.

The multiple grenade barrages just fuelled the fish further into pissing it off more, and diverted itself back to face them and charged at a random person.

One of the clones wielding the Scar battle rifle saw it coming straight for him and he couldn't get off the ice he was on because there wasn't near any ice to jump to. So he then brought out two hand grenades in each hand and then pulled out both pins with his teeth and spat them out priming his grenades.

Just as the fish dived out of the water with its jaws wide open, the clone just heroically dived straight at the fish whilst yelling "BANZAI! " ***BOOM!*** A big explosion met the face of the demon fish, effectively scarring and wounding its face.

'What the fuck?! Bollocks are these clones like me! I am not crazy enough to be that suicidal!'

"As I said before I will explain later." the first clone said to me. 'Seriously how is he doing that?' Marcus thought with a raised eyebrow.

The fish was gravely wounded but it still had a lot of fight left in him, and soon found an easier target that was standing a bit too close to water.

The fish turned around and dashed towards robin, Marcus noticed this and shouted towards the grenadier clone "203, now!" and then turned around back to Robin. "Robin! Get away from the water NOW!" He yelled at her.

Robin saw the fishes figure in the water and she turn around and ran, then just as the fish leapt out of the water attempting to snatch up robin in its jaws. A 40mm high velocity grenade struck its face with a deafening explosion courtesy of the grenadier clone which he then reloaded his m203 grenade launcher.

Part of the demon fish's face was incredibly scarred with blood pouring out of the burning gashes on its face. And it was now thrashing about along the shore and whipping its tail fin around smashing into parts of the pillars and ceiling completely destroying it.

*rumble!* the ice and rock was now starting to collapse and it was at that point in time where everyone needed to leg it.

"Everybody out!" Marcus called out to everyone and jumped from one ice section to another until he reached the shore to pick up robin and run for an exit.

The clones did the same and followed his lead, unfortunately so did the fish, who then decided he wanted to be a snake. The fish was now slithering across the icy floor, decimating anything in its way.

"Go! We will cover you!" three of the clones decided to stay behind to lay suppressive fire on the fish.

"You guys are literally crazy, but thanks anyway." He thanked them and then ran ahead with robin in his arms

The clones laid heavy suppressing fire onto the fish with an M240, AA12 and an m4 with the M203. But with all the bullets and explosions the fish stopped at nothing and smashed straight through them, determined to catch its prey.

After furiously running for a few minutes Marcus spotted a hole in the ceiling of the cavern with a piece of rope dangling down the hole with a bucket attached to it.

'Finally an exit, Just hope that well is stable enough.' He thought.

They all ran in the water which fortunately was shallow enough but it was still bloody freezing to go in but they all ignored that except for Robin who was being carried by Marcus. They came towards the large bucket and rope and Marcus grabbed onto the rope only for the piece of wood that it was tied around above them snapped in two because the well was old and decaying.

"Ahh, crap." he groaned in annoyance. What made it worse was that the fish was gaining on us and we hit a dead end. All that is left is to perform a last stand against a giant pissed off monster fish.

Robin then leapt into action and used her fruit powers to create hands on the well going down to pull them up. They all grabbed on one of the hands and she pulled them up with a bit of a struggle because of her age.

The fish then caught up and leapt up at us and snapped its jaws which caught my boot and tore it off leaving my foot unscathed.

Robin pulled Marcus, his first clone and two other clones out of the well safe from any more harm.

 **(End of the music)**

"Robin?" Marcus called to her.

Robin looked up at Marcus nervously as he reached his hand out towards her, and she shut her eyes with a bit of tears leaking out.

Marcus then patted her head in an affectionate way "Thank you."

Robin stroked her head, never before had someone pated her head like a big brother would do to praise her little sister. Then the floodgates poured open and she clutched onto Marcus's leg and cried.

"It's okay it's all over now, he cannot get to us now" Marcus comforted her as his first clone looked over to the well seeing that there was a beam of light flashing out of it, and then it disappeared.

"It's gone for now." The first clone confirmed. The clone then turned around towards Marcus "I assume you want more information concerning your power, yes." Marcus nodded.

"It will have to be later, first we have to get robin home."

Robin sniffed and rubbed her eyes "But the party is still going on."

"Can your friends help you?" Marcus asked

Robin nodded.

"We will head over to her friends first and then deal with THEM later."

"What are you going to do?" she asked with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

I- I mean we, are going to have a nice chat with your friends first, and then your aunt.

* * *

 **(Chapter end)**

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review as I would like to know what your thoughts about this are.**

 **Character bio:**

 **Name: Alexander D Marcus**

 **Occupation: Elite Ranger**

 **Rank: 2** **nd** **lieutenant**

 **Skills: Elite Ranger Training, Marksmanship, leadership, melee weapons, martial arts, explosives, stealth/covert training, Etc. there may be more when the opportunity arrives.**

 **Powers: Devil fruit- Spawn Spawn fruit. (I have no idea what it's supposed to be called in the anime/manga. If anyone can leave a message about what it's called that would be cool.)**

 **Pairings will be included but much later, and no it's not going to be robin the way she is, Paedophilia will not be tolerated here.**

 **Robin is too young for a relationship, so she will have to wait like twenty years.**

 **Hancock will be included.**

 **But wait Marcus is much older than they are, well that can be fixed by the power of my writing powers. How am I going to do it, Spoilers ;)**

 **Till next time, see ya then ;)**


	3. Chapter 2: War Against Piracy

**Lingering madness**

 **Brace yourselves everyone an epic battle is coming but it's not the marines.**

 **War against piracy**

* * *

(The tree of knowledge: Ohara)

 ***Knock! Knock! Knock!*** "Hello is there anyone in there!" Marcus shouted as he knocked on the front door to the library.

This library to be exact is the tree of knowledge with a library built inside of the tree, an impressive structure that has stood for over four thousand years according to his father. Marcus has heard of it before but only through pictures, in truth this is his first time visiting the place.

"Hai Hai, what do you want?" a voice of a woman called out rather annoyed.

"Are you the friends of Nico Robin?"

"Yes, why what do you want with her?" she asked cautiously

"I have robin with me; she has been through a troubling situation."

Then the door then clicked and then the door suddenly flew and out came an irate woman.

She was young average sized woman, with short blond hair under a purple cap. She wore a coat that matched her hat, with a light blue shirt underneath that was darker blue at the collar, and had four white buttons. And blue jeans and brown boots.

She stomped out of the door and grabbed his collar pulling him to her face. "Damn it why can't you idiots just leave her alone, she is not a monster, she is just a sweet little gi-EH?" She paused mid-sentence when she realised that she wasn't staring into any eyes but red lenses from an intimidating mask and helmet that was giving of a red hue of light off of them. Not to mention his apparel was also intimidating with his black trench coat with white insignias on his chest plate, shoulder guards and biceps on his coat, some of the insignias shows an eagle with its wings spread out and its talons digging into a human skull, and another insignia he had was what looked like a rank of some sort.

"Errrrr-Ehehehe" she laughed nervously and with a few beads of sweat dropping down her face as the figure was staring right back at her, she then spotted the insignia for a rank on his left shoulder. She gulped and regained her courage and asked him with her narrowing her eyes "what could the marines want with a little girl eh?"

Marcus raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in confusion "what makes you think I am a marine? If you are referring to me belonging to a military then yes I am."

The woman was now incredibly cautious then asked him "so what do you want from robin then, what she did to you to deserve punishment then, are you so prejudice against people who have special powers. What do you want with her!" she accused Marcus

"Nothing, I was just looking for her friends so I can return her here for medical attention after an accident down by the North West coastline, there is no need to act so hostile she is right here." Marcus said calmly as he presented robin from behind her still clutching his leg while looking dirty,damp,bruised,bleeding and her sundress had been torn in certain areas.

"Robin!" She gasped in shock "what happened to you."

"I fell inside a cliff that collapsed below me and I landed inside a cavern" she answered her "and then I was chased by a giant scary fish."

"A giant fish?" she said with a bit of scepticism

"mm." Robin nodded "but Marcus san dealt with it by shooting at it and throwing bombs at it.

"So, that's what the noise was about, we heard people saying that they heard shrieking, gunshots and explosions coming from the north west of the island, and that was you and this fish who was making all of that noise." She questioned Marcus who replied with a nod. "is it dead?

He shook his head. "No, I doubt it. Even though it is wounded badly it can still fight with brutal results. We almost didn't make it if robin here didn't save us." Marcus patted robin on the head as she blushed.

The woman smiled at robin and turned back to Marcus "I'm sorry I reacted badly, its just that the locals here don't take too kindly to robin here." She said sadly

"I know she told me about her…..burden and gift."

"And what do you think of her about that fact." She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Nothing and why should I hate her out of sheer ignorance? It's their fault for not understanding because the adults refuse to believe that she is still a normal girl at heart and that they fear her abilities while they themselves have none, probably because some desire power. The kids are just as bad because they follow their parent's example towards robin and that they think it's acceptable to torment her." He concluded.

"HMMM?" she went. She scrutinized his opinion and then finally nodded in acceptance. "Alright I will put you in my good books for now, come in." she moved her arm to the door in a welcoming manner.

"Thanks, my names Marcus by the way. "He introduced himself.

The woman smiled and gave out her hand which he took and shook it "Hocha is the name; I'm one of the archaeologists around here."

"So I have heard." He said nodding

He then walked inside the library to see an abundance of books stacked so high on shelves that scale up the base of the tree, there was also a big globe with the moons orbiting it in the centre of the room.

When he stepped inside he noticed that all activity seemed to have stopped as everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring nervously at the intimidating stranger.

"Err Marcus San" Marcus turned back to see Hocha gesturing with both of her hands near her neck and raising it indicating him to remove his helmet.

"Ah I forgot I was still wearing this scary mask, give me a sec." he reached for his helmets safety release switch and pressed it, his helmet depressurized and he took his helmet and mask off revealing a young man who didn't fit the appearance of a warrior. Instead they saw that he was handsome young man with that looked like it was chisled to have a face of a fighter while still retaining the handsome looks, also with a height at 6ft and he looked dressed like he was going to war.

Hocha was certainly feeling the effects of when he removed his helmet, revealing that handsome face and his alluring blue eyes of his slightly covered by his wild looking hair that was not flattened by the helmet and it looked like it hasn't been cut in a while (Think of Getsuga himself in bleach only without the hair reaching his lower back) and she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Hocha….Hocha! Marcus said nudging her " eh? W-w-what?" she stuttered shook her head back into reality.

Marcus pointed at her face "your face is lit up like a cherry and you're drooling, are you feeling okay?" he pointed out whilst feeling her head with his hand.

Hocha's face was now distinctively lighting up into a darker shade of red as his hand made contact with her face "H-h-h-hai! *covers her mouth for blurting out loud* I'm fine." She whispered in an embarrassed tone.

Marcus blinked in confusion at the sudden outburst she made. "Ahem" and then another figure stepped forward towards the three making himself known.

The elderly man wore a red-and-white striped shirt with a large belt at his waist, pants and a blue-and-black jacket. He also had a shaved head with his hair and beard that…..' wtf is with his hair and beard, why the hell does it look like a four leaf clover?' he thought with a straight face.

The elderly man chuckled at the scene and then turned his sights over to robin "okay hocha that will do for now, but what I would like to know is why this young man is here and why robin has got all of those injuries." The elderly man questioned with a frown.

"Robin, why don't you explain your situation first?" Marcus said to robin to which she nodded back and began her side of the story.

 **(5 minutes of explaining later)**

*sigh* "I was afraid that something like this would happen, Roji has gone too far this time." The old man sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose. "Honestly I have no idea how Oran puts up with her (Oran is robins uncle).

"Has he ever actually tried to put a stop to her abuse towards Robin?" Marcus asked

"Oran isn't a bad person, he does try to step in every now and then but he could only do so much. And Mizuria is not on good terms with Robin; sometimes she takes up after her mother." He shook his head disappointment.

Marcus stood leaning against a pillar with a frown on his face.

The professor then raised his head and faced Marcus. "Now that I heard her story, what about your story. Why did robin find you in a frozen submarine and why was she hurt?"

Marcus sighed and scratched the back of his neck and then he explained "Look professor… " "clover" the professor said to him. "I come from a place very far from here from what I can guess, I was fighting a war in my country and then I find myself in a frozen cavern standing in front of robin and I am now hundreds or a thousand miles away from home." He explained his situation to the professor and the archaeologists now forming a crowd around them. One of the archaeologists in the crowd said. "what war? We haven't heard anything from the newspapers yet, and one just came by today."

"Could I borrow it, I need to know what's going on" he asked him and he passed it over to him.

Marcus read the front cover of the newspaper and noticed something differently about it. The news headlines were about the escape of a pirate named Shiki the golden lion. 'never heard of him, not important and I don't even care' was his output as he flicked through some of the contents about polotics,murders and the weird shit that goes on in the world. There were even news stories inside the newspaper about government policies issued by the gorosei and the world government. 'World government? gorosei? Who the fucks are they? No somethings not right here We have been trying to unite this world for years but the monarchies and imperialists are just far too stubborn and will never work with the likes of us. It will be cold millennia before they do accept our terms for a unified world government, They just don't like us because our leaders earn power through respect and trust and the fact that they see us as filthy commoners who are threatening their power only cements their stubbornness and hatred of us. So why now and when the hell did this thing happen anyway?' Marcus turned back to the front cover and discovered something impossibly wrong.

"What the hell is up with the date?" he eyed at the newspaper in scrutiny.

"what is wrong with the newspaper? nothing is wrong with it, that is the latest issue. The same man confirmed to him but it only added more fuel to his anxiety.

"Is something wrong Marcus san" robin asked, worried.

"Everything is wrong robin, first it was October where I was, and now here it's July. And second why does it say the year is 1502?" he asked in uneasiness.

Choka was now confused " what do you mean, that is the year today."

Marcus was now stunned by what he has found out, clover then asked him on what was on his mind.

"Robin did say she found you climbing out of a pod inside of a submarine that was frozen, and then it heated up and then you climbed out. From what I can gather is that you have been frozen for a very long time.

Marcus's face lit up in realisation about what happened after when they were at the docking bay. Marcus was now clenching his fist and brought out his pip boy and connected to the sub's computer via his pip boy's wireless capabilities. He logged in and selected the data for the cryo freezer, what he found made his eyes widen in shock and his blood freeze.

Apparently the cryo freezer was set to thaw in just a few years but the system suffered a severe glitch and system damge and pushed the date much further forward making it almost indefinite to when he will come out or be trapped in the pod forever. In fact he was saved by fate or a little miracle by the name of Robin.

Marcus just sighed in the palm of his hand covering his hand; the day has just been too stressful for him.

"Can we move on to something else now? I'd rather move on now."

Clover nodded understanding his situation even if his archaeological mind wanted to ask him about the past, but relented. "Robin mentioned something about you fighting of a monster fish, could you describe it for us?" he asked

"Well I could show you the combat footage that I recorded onto here, give me a sec, a-nd done," Marcus brought up a holographic screen that had colour that was incredibly detailed with the 4k resolution setting.

The archaeologists were amazed by the pip boy's capabilities, at first they were intrigued by the device but the footage caught their attention.

"Where was this filmed exactly" clover asked Marcus as the mystery of the ice caver under Ohara confused him. "north east of the island, and if you wait a minute after the snowball fight you will see him….. now." He paused until he got a full picture of the fish.

"Hmmm, now this is interesting, and troubling. Now our dock will be under threat by this monster.

"You don't have to worry about that, the entrance to the cavern is blocked off due to a collapse, and it is too far down into the cavern for it to swim back up and out of the cavern."

Clover now scratched his beard in thought. "Based on the look of this fish, I think it is a tateobesu. This fish is said to be either prehistoric or a demon in a fishes form as it is said that when you see it and lose sight of it, you never know when it will strike you when your back is turned."

"Believe me I know, look here," Marcus pointed out to a scene where the fish just vanished.

"Hmm what a troublesome fish, it's almost as bad as a sea king."

"A what?"

"You cannot be serious, how can you not have heard of these monstrous beings that roam the deep blue sea." Choka said to him in disbelief

"It's not my fault that I was cryogenically frozen for god knows how long! And last time I checked there were no such thing as sea kings." he countered

*Ahem*"so now that we have cleared this up, what are you going to do now?" said clover

Marcus paused and brought his hand up to his chin grasping it and mused in his thoughts. 'He's right, what am I going to do, I know nothing of this world and this point in time, so much has changed.' He then turned to the professor with his answer. "To be honest, I haven't got a clue. I know next to nothing about how this world runs now, also my home appears to be long gone. He said dejectedly.

"Well if it's not much trouble for you, you could always stay with us, besides Robin has taken a liking to you and a friend of robin is a friend of us." Clover proposed to him

"Yeah, you seem like a good person even though you look scary. But you took good care of robin, so that earns you points in my book." Said choka with a smile.

Marcus stood their surprised; here he was an absolute stranger being offered a place to stay, all for saving this one girl and not being prejudice towards her. These were good people, which was a rarity in this world from what he was told.

Marcus was just about to reply when there was a man running into the library shouting "Pirates! Pirates have invaded!" He shouted in fear.

"tch, I knew this would happen eventually with the great pirate age going on after gold roger said those words. " clover palmed his face as he scowled.

"So pirates are a frequent thing around here?" Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not just here in west blue, everywhere around the world is infested with pirate wannabes, most are weak but there are a lot that have quickly made name of themselves who are after the fabled treasure that was left behind by the late pirate king gold roger." Clover explained and then he turned back to the panicked man. "Do know who the pirates are?"

"Its an alliance of three galleon sized ships consisting of The westside pirates, the Tanktop Crew and the pirate slavers.

"Worst names for a pirate crew I have ever heard, anyone noteworthy within them." Marcus snorted at some of the names.

"The pirate captains for each crew all have bounties, here we have the posters." Hocha handed the posters over to marcus and when he looked at them he couldn't help but facefault.

The posters were so damn ironic it wasn't even funny, it explained why they called their pirate crews with those names.

On one poster was a man named Scumbag Darrel with a bounty of 14 million berries who was the captain of the Westside pirates, their pirate crew was based on a gangsta theme, not mafia **gangsters** , it wasthe ghetto **gangsta.** This man had the face of a drug addict which apparently that was his crime; he was wanted for drug running around the west blue sea and multiple counts of violence, Destruction of property, rape and murder. Not much difference to the ones he was familiar with, they just look like the typical wannabe gangstas wearing saggy pants/tracksuits below their waist and poor choice of clothes, caps and bandanas. And the captain is the sort of man who would think he is the important person around but would betray your ass and leave you in the kill zone while he makes off with your earnings and fame.

The tank top captain from looks alone looked like he runs a crew of bodybuilders who runs on steroids and has anger management issues. This man was called Tank top Titan, and he looked like one too. His crime was multiple counts of murder, violence and destruction of property. His bounty was the highest of all three with a decent number of twenty two million. He seemed to be hiding most of his head in a bandana for his head and face like he doesn't want to be recognised. And his hands looked disturbing to look at as there were veins clearly visible from his hand and fingers like he was doing monstrous workouts for his fingers.

And finally the captain of the slavers was a man called sweet daddy A , he looks like he runs a mixed crew of pimps from the 1970s and a French noble with a gay flamboyant style from the French revolution of old earth. This guy had a purple hat and wore long bushy feather stuck on the top and a white bushy fox scarf around his neck and frills. His crime was abducting many women and forcing them into sex slavery, and then probably murder them if they didn't perform satisfactory results or threaten to extort them. His bounty was 19 million.

"Why are all three of them here?" Marcus asked the frantic man.

"Apparently someone on this island has made a deal with the Westside pirates with their drug produce, but he wanted to turn a new leaf for his family so he turned his back on the deal. They didn't like that so they tracked him down to here. The other two had similar stories, some of the slave girls escaped from their ship and managed to land on ohara but they tracked them down to here. And the tank top crew, they wanted to kill this man that looked at them funny. So the westside and the tank tops were hired by the slavers to be their bodyguards in a sense" He explained to Marcus where he face faulted at the last one with the tanktops.

"I will enquire about my living arrangements later, but first." He snapped his fingers and the same clones that were with him prior were wearing the elite ranger uniform only with a few alterations just so there wouldn't be any confusion between them (AN: They are wearing the original NCR ranger armour that's coloured in brown, whereas Marcus is wearing the same armour shown in the cover image with armour ceramics but not as bulky as the elite riot armour and he has the antenna sticking out of the left side of his helmet). and several more clones set into squads of eight each came out of the flames fully armed to the teeth. They were equipped with a mixture of uniforms and weapons fit for a counter terrorism unit back on the old earth in the past.

The clones that were with Marcus before looked different in comparison, one of them had a trench coat with a hood covering his head, he didn't have his respirator/helmet but he did have a face scarf with white skull painted on it and a pair of red tinted goggles (Custom call of duty ghosts mask) and he was equipped with a 338 Lapua AR10 semi auto sniper rifle. And an mp7 with an RDS sight and a suppressor.

The other clone was taller and more heavily armoured than the others as he was wearing armour that would stop most armour piercing rounds, along with his trench coat. And he was wearing a dark grey with red tinted lensed ballistic face mask with white tribal marks streamlined down the forehead and between the eyes and around the bridge of his nose and across his mouth. He was armed with the M60-E4 LMG with a 200 round ammo box, fore grip and bipod and a holographic sight.

And the last clone was the first clone Marcus created; he was wearing the advanced riot armour where Marcus had the elite because the first clone seemed to know a lot about his powers and he was the closest to his skills. He still had his Ak12 with him but had a few more attachments for it such as: a GP- 25 underslung grenade launcher, Acog scope with an adjustable AR stock.

The spawned in counter terrorism units were all equipped in their standard uniforms with all of their gear and weapons issued to them. In total there were forty five men including Marcus to deal with the pirate threat.

Marcus pulled both of his sequoias out of his holsters held them up pointing up and arms curled towards his chest. "We hunt those that will oppress others." Marcus proclaimed while the platoon size of soldiers locked and loaded their weapons. And the Marcus started spinning his magnum revolvers with his index finger with skill, he was spinning it forwards then backwards, turned the gun on its side and spun it and juggled it (AN: revolver ocelot's gun spinning in Metal gear solid 3) "You feed a deal with a criminal for free that will make great profit for them, they will be back asking for more. Feed them a bullet, you will never hear from them again." He said holstering both of his magnum revolvers back in the holster and made his way out of the library with his platoon.

Everyone stared at the spectacle in awe and surprise at when Marcus just spawned in a platoon of soldiers out of nothing. And then sweat dropped at when he decided to show off by performing impressive tricks with his pistols at a time like this. They all then decided to follow Marcus to see what he was going to do.

Marcus and the platoon of 5 squads and his own team split up to scout out the situation.

Marcus and his team were moving towards the village and the first clone decided to talk with him " "Marcus there is something else that you should know about using your powers, you can't keep using it to spawn countless armies of spec ops soldiers."

"Why not…err what should I call you." Marcus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Call me whatever you like, I am just a physical sentient being that you created so you should name me whatever. And as to why, it's because the more men or women you spawn in the more energy it will cost you to spawn in quantity, whereas if you spawn a few soldiers with the elite training then it will be more expensive for you to spawn in numbers. So pretty much it's all the quality vs quantity crap that this is all about." He explained

"Oh ok, in that case for your name I am going to call you Hank." He announced with a smile.

The now named hank just nodded "any specific reason behind that name, or was it just random"

"Marcus shrugged. "Don't know it just fits." He said smiling. Hank just rolled his eyes and shook his head in amusement.

Then Marcus hit his palm with his fist in remembrance "Oh yeah." He turns around to the other two clones "you will be called Sanford *Marcus points to the heavily armoured/armed clone, and then he points over to the marksman.*"and you will be called Deimos."

The two clones looked at each other and then back to Marcus and then shrugged "Ok, it's a hell of a lot better than being referred to as just clone because we did look alike." Sanford said in a hoarse voice.

"Hm." Marcus nodded and then turned back to hank "back to what you were saying, so if I spawn in like 300 regular soldiers it would be more cheaper than just spawning in elite spec ops."

Hank nodded "yes exactly what I said before, the quality of the equipment also varies. So pretty much it would be more cost effective to equip your soldiers with bolt action rifles rather than a more expensive Railgun and laserrifles. What I would recommend is spawning out a decent sized force with enough training to deal with this kind of threat."

"I'm not sure what to arm them with; I mean what the pirates are equipped with anyway."

"Well if I were to guess it would be a combination of firearms, blunt weapons and swords."

Marcus paused and then brought out his hands and snapped his fingers for 200 armoured Riot police officers armed with riot shields, expandable steel police baton. Reinforced ceramic armour for the chest area, legs and arms and a reinforced helmet. Some of them were armed with m1911 pistols to pick off any threats coming towards them. They also had tar gas and flashbangs to disperse the crowd of pirates. And the rest had a mix of MP5s AR15s M16s and Mossberg's 590s

Marcus now discovered the effects of using his fruit was tiring him out. "is there any way around this negative effect.

"Not unless you train your body, your fruit is still technically fresh even though you have been frozen for god knows how long. If you keep on training then you will be able to spawn in a lot more soldiers and weapons that have more destructive capability."

"can I spawn in vehicles?" marcus asked.

"Well yes, but I really wouldn't do too often if you want the authorities hounding after you."

"Ah true point; I wonder if there is anything that this fruit cannot do?" he said that as he spawned in a bacon sandwich.

"Actually you can't spawn in whatever you want, there is a certain limit to what you can and cannot spawn, for instance the way you are right now you can barely pull off spawning a few tanks or several. And you can forget spawning in WMDs or battleships because you simply don't have the energy for it right now. Hank explained to Marcus again.

Marcus pouted "Alright I will sort that out in the meantime. But first we need to deal with these pirates."

"I will give you this positive tip on using your clones effectively, the clones are a part of you so you can witness what they experienced through their memories, and this is useful in raising your skills in combat, logic and scouting." Hank explained

"Huh, ok so how do I experience what one of my clones is currently doing?" Marcus asked him.

"You just concentrate on the clone's presence and you should be able to look through their point of view, but they will share their memories with you if they were killed." Hank explained.

Marcus decided to do just that and he mentally reached out for a clone that was in an advantageous spot in the small port town.

He was now looking through the eyes of one of the sniper clones who was wielding an SV-98 and he was partnered with a spotter with a spotting scope and an AKs 74U that were currently surveying the area on top of the rooftop of a church tower that overlooked the town square and the docks where the pirate ships were stationed.

' _ **Also another useful thing, because they are technically a part of you, you can communicate with them through thought. Give it a go.**_ ' Hank voice was heard through his mind.

' _What's the situation?_ _ **'**_ he thought to them

' _ **The Westside pirates are mostly plundering and stealing anything they can find that has value and they are threatening to kill the locals if anyone tries to interfere , the tank top crew are harassing the innocent even assaulting them which sometimes ends up with someone getting killed , and destroying property. And the slavers are searching for their missing property and they are even kidnapping some of the local girls here.'**_ The spetsnaz sniper said in his thoughts whilst clicking his tongue in distaste.

' _The Alpha and bravo team are going to storm the ships to release the prisoners that are held captive, Charlie and Delta team are planning to storm a few buildings that have a lot of pirate activity in and hostages, more notably the tavern, marketplace, the bank and the gambling dens which have a lot of them around. And we are on lookout for any potential threats like one of the captains which we haven't heard from them yet, one of the SAS operators named Lloyd reckons one of them may be still on their ships.'_

' _Are they holding their position?' Marcus inquired_

' _No, we are waiting for your orders' The sniper clone replied_

' _Good, hold your position for now and everyone will engage when they can hear the sounds of the beast .'_

The sniper clone raised his eyebrow in confusion _'How will we know what this beast sounds like.'_

 _Marcus smiled' trust me you will know it when you hear it.'_ And he cut off the mind link.

'…..Eh?' the spetsnaz scratched his cheek in confusion. 'Oh well back to recon'

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

The pirates were in a temporary alliance and had their eyes on Ohara for some time to which they just found the right excuse to invade the island altogether. Not to mention the numbers they came with were more than enough to take over the island.

All three pirate ships were quite spacious as they can accommodate quite a large force of men to form a small armada for an invasion. The total number of pirates was thought to be 605 men in total.

The Westside pirates were armed with the basic pirate weapons from the pistol's and rifles that looked exactly like a flintlock but they are semi-automatic for some odd reason. They also had themselves armed with old blades and crude weapons like machetes, cutlasses axes/Hatchets, spiked clubs and iron pipes.

They also severely lacked any protection for their bodies as they were only wearing simple tracksuit pants/trousers and jackets, wife beater vests (That name though) hats with their pirate mark on it, and even some hoodies and beanie hats. Their appearance also looked messy/scruffy and some of them looked they were a jittering wreck.

They were ransacking the place for all of its worth like stealing cash off of people and market stalls and shops to stealing personal possessions and property. They were all in it for the money out of desperation.

The tanktop crew were the hired muscle of the whole invasion so they were there to protect to protect the two other pirate crews when they did their business. All in all they were there to prevent anyone from rising up against them. Money didn't concern them much they only cared for strength and to torment the weak below them.

The slaver pirates seemed to be the brains of the invasion as some of them were with the other crews searching through building to building for the pimps missing property. Other than that they would kidnap some of the young girls and women to do their sick biddings.

"Shit man, these folks are dirt poor I only managed to grab a few thousand Berri "One of the Westside pirates complained

"Don't expect a large amount man, most of the islands we been to don't have much anyway, only the islands that are protected by the marines have a lot of profit due to the higher class society. Because of that they tend to ignore the non-important islands like this." The other Westside pirate added.

"What about that library tree up there, I heard about these archaeologists up there they must have relics that could fetch up quite a price."

"Yea maybe you're right, they must have something that could totally rake up millions up there."

"Yo big guy, we are going to that big tree library thing up there" Westside pirate 1 said to the heavily built muscle man with stripe tiger pattern on his tank top and and a black and blonde striped hairstyle.

The tanktop crewman was currently pounding an innocent man because he simply looked at him funny. He turned around and squinted his left eye and looked at the two westside pirates in a threatening manner. "Ehhhh, don't try and order me around you weak ants ." he said as he dropped the heavily beaten man ungracefully onto the unforgiving stone path.

"Oh come on tiger san we are all in this together, we were also hired the same ways as you remember you can't just threaten us like that." The Pirate argued to him.

"Tch, why should I give a shit for all of you pathetic weak Druggies? you only want the money just so you can get high again and become wasted. And those prissy boys piss me the fuck off."

"What did you call us you bastard!" he pulled out his sword

"Shh! Can you hear that?"

"Hear what?

*WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO! WOO!* a collection of loud blaring noises that was coming over the hill and that they could hear the noise coming closer to the town.

And then they saw a convoy of moving black armoured vehicles speeding towards the town with flashing red and blue lights.

 **(Play Assault: Devil may cry 2 soundtrack)**

The sniper clone sweat dropped at the reference that was the signal from Marcus to engage the enemy. And the he heard a micro phone being switched on by one of the armoured trucks which happened to be one of several lenco bearcats used by the Pre-war SWAT team only with machine guns fixed onto them. They were escorting armoured trucks with semi-trailers that were also armoured and meant to carry a lot of troops within them. He heard one of the clone riot soldiers singing out of his Trucks microphone like an idiot.

 **("Woop-woop! That's the sound of da police! Woop- Woop! That's the sound of da beast!" X2)**

 **("Deimos for fuck sake pack it in! *wham!*)**

The pirates that were ransacking the buildings in one of the streets had heard the loud sirens and weird singing and stopped what they were doing and went out on the streets, only to be met with an armoured speeding vehicle going 50MPH down the street and ploughed straight into a group of pirates were not aware of them approaching when they exited on of the alleyways.

The pirates realised the threat these new arrivals posed and brought out their firearms and open fired onto the moving convoy. Only for it to be proven ineffective against the moving targets as it just bounced of the metal exterior of the vehicles exterior and the glass was too strong to break through the obsolete use of flintlock firearms and lead balls (AN: which strangely enough they are semi-automatic, only in one piece can they bend the laws of realism.).

The bearcats came in with 10 with 5 at the front escorting the 2 armoured trucks with the Semi-trailer and 5 at the back protecting the rear. The bearcats were mounted with with 4 M2 browning HMGs and 6 FN m240s on the roof of the vehicles. When the pirates started attacking them with the gunfire of the flintlocks they returned their firepower with more ferocity.

The 12 vehicles were making their way towards the town centre in a diamond formation with the two Lorries in the centre of the formation and Marcus at the front leading the charge; all of the vehicles were performing drive by shootings along the way on any pirate that were attacking them. The firepower of heavy and light machine guns was proven as devastating towards their enemies as each shot from a 50 calibre round or a 7.62mm round coming from the lmgs as they tore through the opposition.

The Westside pirates' riflemen along the street were taken down with ease as the heavy round tore chunks of flesh from their torso's or even severing limbs and exploding body parts. Their shooting was appalling and messy and they had little strategy that proved to not do much whatsoever, some of them just stood there in the open firing from the hip and some went into a mad charge in an attempt to be intimidating towards their foes, nobody does that. There were some that did know how to fight in urban warfare when there are guns involved and they stuck together with their crew and allies.

The tank top crew as expected were dumb, all muscle with little brains pretty much. They attacked recklessly disregarding their own safety. Their strength was nothing to laugh at though as some of them attempted to charge at the oncoming armoured cars using their sheer size and strength to try and stop even one of them. Some of them were torn apart by the 50 and 7.62 calibre rounds, others were literally road killed by sheer weight and speed they were going at shattering their bones upon impact as they were not strong enough to take them on. One of the bigger tanktop crewmen got lucky as he managed to force a bearcat off the road by running out of an alleyway and shoulder barging into the left rear side of the armoured car which was a car at the front of the formation behind Marcus. The shoulder barge had caused it to veer off course and crash into one of the café building's just outside the market. The car just ploughed straight through the building's entrance and large window, scattered all of the chairs and tables everywhere and smashed another wall leading to the kitchen. fortunately the driver and passengers were fine, unfortunately for some slaver pirates were relaxing in the café when all of a sudden a large black armoured vehicle just bulldozing its way through the café running over their nakama and smashing one straight through the wall of the kitchen.

"We've lost one!" cried out one of the drivers. "Should we go back for them?" called out another driver.

"Negative Delta 3 stay on course, they can handle themselves. We need to escort the Lorries to the town centre, we can't afford any distractions." Marcus said calmly.

' **It's alright we have them covered.'** Four soldiers from the rooftop units said through the mind link.

' **Copy that, make sure they have got themselves out of the café building and re-join us at the town centre.'** Marcus ordered as he was shooting out of the passenger window at another group of pirates running out to the streets when they heard the noise with an Mp7 submachine gun.

The pirates started bringing in heavier firepower as they discovered that their firearms are just not going to stop them. The tanktop crew started bringing out their hand held cannons or even cannons that some of them were artillery cannons with a rifle stock and trigger converted onto the cannon.

"Hey they got cannons, that is so stone age." One of the clones laughed.

Then he fired at the oncoming lorry hitting the trailer with the cannonball exploding in a fireball. Fortunately the armour held with only a few dents, scratches and the paintwork burnt off.

' **Oi, Is everyone okay in there!?'** Marcus called out to the Lorry.

' **We're alive, I suppose if they were very lucky they could've given us a headache with that cannon.'** The lorry driver replied in a humorous tone.

"Heads-up, we are approaching the town centre."

' **Alright I want all of the bearcats to form a defensive formation around the Lorries whilst they unload the Riot troopers, then I want every one with guns to provide fire support for the Melee soldiers. And watch your fire there are civvies in the area'**

' **Roger that.'** Said every clone soldier in the vehicles.

Marcus grabbed his shot gun and pumped it (AN: not in that way.) "We may be too late to save our country from war but that doesn't stop me from preventing innocents from dying by the hands of evil." He said firmly.

The convoy arrived at the town centre and skidded to a halt in front of a small army of pirates that looked pretty pissed at the fact that somebody had the nerve to stand up against them.

The convoy entered the town centre by smashing straight into a pirate grunt completely disfiguring his face and crushing his bones and organs by a bearcat as they all formed a defensive formation and all of the soldiers exited their vehicles.

And then the lorries skidded to a halt and a ramp dropped down at the back of the trailer as 100 riot troopers with 50 in both of the trailers armed with riot shields and expandable stun batons and standard issue riot gear marched out of their trailers and got in front of the bearcats shields raised and batons over their shoulders in a threatening manner and the other soldiers who are armed with the guns took cover in the nearest buildings or behind anything that provided decent cover as they too raised their weapons against the threat.

The pirates were not taking this well at all, they expected this to be a simple takeover but they lost some of their men in the process.

One of the pirates that was the second mate to scumbag Darrel who had a bounty of 7,500,000 bellis stepped forward to the front of the growing crowd that he was leading to plunder the place. He wore a tattered black hoodie with the hood up, a red bandana face mask, dirty and ripped black tracksuit with white outlines on the side, his face looked like he was rotting on the outside due to all of the drugs he has takeing.

This pirates name was desperate Shaun, he was called that because he is always desperate for money so he could purchase more drugs and other things to indulge himself in, so desperate that he would do any evil act for money. When things don't go his way or suffers from withdrawal he will start getting violent to anyone who does get in his way. In fact he has a lot of anger issues and violent tendencies if he doesn't calm down as what the information says about him.

Shaun stood in front of the large group of pirates trembling from the withdrawal symptoms and rage

"Who the fuck are You to fuck with us! He shouted to them while biting his lip from the unbearable sensation of the withdrawal. "Do you Know who the Fuck We Are!"

Marcus had an intercom in his hands connected to the microphones on the outside of his car; he hoisted himself up on the passenger door and stood on his seat with his microphone near where his mouth/helmet speakers are.

" **No, nor do we care. You are endangering the lives of innocents on this island, leave now or we will respond with lethal and deadly force"** Marcus ordered.

Shaun's face was now seething with rage as his face held a crazed look in his eyes. To go back to his ship with nothing, how much longer does he need to suffer through the damn withdrawal. 'No!' shaun defiantly shouted in his head, he was not going to take their shit by walking away, he needed his fix, he just needed profit from this island to make the money, this town has it somewhere it has to be.

Shaun raised his crude weapon of a club with nails with blood dried onto the metal. "NOO! I aint going back with barely fuck all again, you fucking pricks think you can beat us? We outnumber you!" He screamed at them with so much maddened rage.

Marcus frowned inside his helmet. **" That does not mean that we can overpower you, now I will ask you again. Leave now or suffer the consequences."** he warned them menacingly.

Shaun unfortunately took that threat as a challenge "Fuck you we will not leave this island until we strip it clean! and once I am done I am going to start having some fun fucking the hot women here, starting with that bitch over there, crazy bitch tried to stab me when she was protecting her child, maybe the child can watch us in despair while I have my way with her mother!." He roared back at them pointing at a mother sitting at a front doorway at a house holding her child protectively while her face was bleeding her face held a lot of fear and tears pouring ou of her eyes as she tried to shuffle back inside.

Marcus was now glaring out of the mask with the mask multiplying the glare with its red lenses that seemed to glow brighter.

" **Suit yourself; just don't blame me when all of the blood of your nakama will be on your hands."** he said through the intercom.

"Oh I will enjoy killing you, KILL THEM! Kill these damned marines." Shaun ordered to them

"OAAHHHH!" the roared out their battle cry, but Marcus and his clones were not intimidated by the likes of them.

'Marines, Who are they?' he thought questionably.

He ignored that thought for later and focused at the task in hand.

He ordered both of the two riot platoons to form a fifty by fifty line to initiate Close quarter combat with the pirates who are wielding melee weapons or just going in baring their fists and raw strength. The company of gunmen cocked their guns as did the mounted gunners that are providing the suppressive fire for the CQC platoons.

The pirates cocked their rifles and pistols, loaded their cannon rifles, swords were drawn as were the hatchets, clubs or whatever they used to prepare to kill their foes.

 **(AN: Play monkeys from hell: black hole)**

With a mad battle cry they charged at the defensive line with foolish and stubborn determination.

Marcus knew he was outnumbered but that didn't stop him from running away at the face of evil and madness that had consumed the hearts of these men.

As the pirates were fast approaching the defensive line of the riot troopers, Marcus muttered one word that was loud enough for his men to hear.

"Fire" and that word alone signalled a deadly force of Warfighters out to the slaughter against these unfortunate pirates.

 ***RATATATATAT!*** A mixture of fully automatic HMG, LMG Assault Rifles, Assault carbines, sub machine guns,shotguns and pistols were all that was heard all over the island as a volley of auto/semi auto gunfire tore into the mass wave of pirates. The large amount of gun flashes lit up the night sky; it was bright enough for the archaeologists to see the action all the way from the tree.

Many pirates fell from the automatic gunfire as blood was flying out of their bodies as the rounds were so powerful some of them blew chunks of flesh off of them.

Some pirates started to think properly and the gun wielding pirates started focusing their fire on Marcus's Assault Company and the mounted gunners. Even the cannon wielding soldiers were focusing their fire on the armoured vehicles.

The clone soldiers started to shift their focus onto the riflemen and heavy weapon pirates.

The attention shift gave Shaun and the melee pirates the chance they wanted to get in close, so they made a mad dash towards the Defensive line held by the riot soldiers.

The riot soldiers saw them coming and braced themselves for the impact of a lot of desperate and pissed off pirates. But they were not going to let them have the upper hand in this situation, the second line of riot soldiers brought out a canister and pulled the pin out to prime it and chucked it in front of the charging pirates.

The charging pirates saw the soldiers throwing canisters right in front of them and bounced harmlessly off the ground. They smirked and thought nothing of it thinking that they were just throwing blunt projectiles at them but with a bad throwing arm.

 ***BANG!*** they were proven wrong as a multitude of bright flashes lit up the town centre like a miniature sun, blinding the chargers in their attack, causing some of them to stumble and collapse during their charge and the others just carried on blinded and unaware of the danger that is now in front of them.

The riot soldiers begun their counter charge as they collided their riot shields against the pirates sending them flying and knocking some of them unconscious from the impact, even breaking or fracturing a few bones.

The pirates soon recovered from the unpleasant experience that was the flashbang, they reengaged their assault to kill the interference in front of them. The pirates raised their weapons and smashed them against the metal and bulletproof riot shields not even denting it. They had no strategy, they just trying to overpower them with brute strength and violence. The soldiers responded back with a shield bash to the face and swipe to the jaw with their expandable stun baton dislocating them with blood, teeth and spit flying out of their mouths, along with sheer pain of electricity coming straight from the weapon.

The pirates that were shooting the clone riflemen were fairing much better as they were pinned down severely by gunfire that had a ridiculous rate of fire and penetration that proved to be incredibly lethal. Several of the pirates were either shooting on top of rooftops of the buildings/houses or inside of the buildings/houses shooting from the first or second floor windows. Where other pirates were taking cover behind walls in the town centre or alleyways, but didn't do much either as the heavier machine guns just demolished their cover and them on the other side.

The gun wielding clone soldiers were also providing support for the riot soldiers by picking off any dangerous threats by taking out the occasional tanktop crew berserker as they proved to be quite stubborn when it came to a lethal situation and would just refuse to just die. The pistol calibres and the 12 gauge slugs didn't do much to them, while it did penetrate them but they would just shrug off the pain, the rifle calibres worked decently enough against them, but the 50 cal worked like a treat as the deadly round will just go straight through them leaving a nasty wound.

The brutes were targeted mainly because some of them charged straight into the defensive line and knocked some of the riot soldiers down with their strength disorienting them. Some pirates even got a few lucky hits on the soldiers as they tried to pour through the gap that was made. But the defenders regained the defensive line and held on strong.

As the pirates were starting to lose ground and morale a large explosion hit two of the bearcats destroying them and the occupants inside were killed, it was then followed by more explosions that hit the surrounding area killing a few more clones that were caught in the blast.

Marcus knew where those explosions came from; it was from the dock where the ships were held and they resorted to using artillery on a civilian populated area.

That just won't do at all.

He reached out to the Alpha team and the Bravo team. **'Oi we are getting hammered over here, I want those cannons taken out ASAP!?'** he asked them

' **Copy that, but we are going to need some support over here, would you kindly lend us some bearcats our way?'** An SAS operative requested to him.

' **Will do.'** Marcus noddedas he signalled three bearcats loaded with 10 men each to assault the pier, as he did that he sent two bearcats loaded with men to the neighbourhood to clear the streets from the pirate infestation. While the rest stayed to eliminate the swarm of pirates in the town centre.

Marcus climbed into his bearcat to assault the pier he turned to Sanford " Sanford you're in charge of this area! Deimos sweep the streets and buildings of anymore pirates around the area, and assist the Charlie,Delta and Echo teams if you see them, They should be handling the hostage situation over at their end, Hank you're with me! "Marcus ordered them

"Yes commander!" they complied as two of them entered their vehicles and the other held his position.

Marcus got back into his bearcat's passenger seat and they took off heading straight for the Docks.

* * *

 **(Rooftops)**

 ***BANG!*** a pirates head was now halved.

A clone sniper marksman lifted the bolt on his rifle and pulled it back to insert another cartridge into the chamber and then pushed the bolt back into place along with cartridge being pushed into the chamber. He focused on his next target which happened to be a pirate holding a young woman hostage. He was backed into a corner surrounded by his friendly soldiers who had their sidearms drawn and pointed at him. It was more or less a shouting match between the two as the soldiers were ordering this coward of a man in a voice of authority to release the woman or face lethal action, but the pirate was acting on fear and desperation and would just not react or listen to reason. he was demanding them to back off or he would kill the woman as he held a dagger against her throat.

The Sniper clone focused on the centre of the crosshairs where the pirates head is and pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG! *** The bullet closed the distance within less than half a second and struck the pirate right between the eyes and blasting out the back out of his head.

'There's nothing to feel threatened about him, it's just a knife and bullets are faster than an average person's reactions to move the knife.' He thought.

The soldiers rushed up to the woman who in distress as she latched on to one of the soldiers trembling, and was clutching into him while she was sobbing into his uniform.

The soldier comforted her for a brief moment and then moved her into a house nearby as the pirates were now getting a bit more fierce and desperate in their attacks.

*KRAK!* * VWOOM! PING! Loud echo!* a loud noise echoed over the streets as the clone sniper's spotter had just been shot in the head, luckily his helmet had saved him but the impact had knocked him unconscious.

The rest of his team were too far separated and they were very preoccupied on their end to provide any assistance, he knew he had to hack it on his own.

As he ducked behind cover behind a corner wall on the roof of a building, he brought out a small mirror and taped it onto his combat knife and slowly moved his hand towards the corner and peeked through the mirror's reflection out of cover to reveal the layout of the building across the street.

'Now where is he? By tracing the sound of the shot, I'm guessing it came from over….. Are you fucking shitting me!?' he face faulted at what he was seeing in the reflection of his mirror.

Down the street about 600 metres away in the second floor of a clothing shop window was a bright fluffy pink feather sticking out of the sharpshooters hiding place.

"You cannot be any more obvious than that, I mean come on." He shook his head in disbelief.

The snobbish looking pirate slaver had slowly stuck his head out and the spetsnaz had him in his sights, but he was out of bullets in his magazine. 'shit, how amateurish of me to forget the total number of rounds left in the magazine.'

The pimp sharpshooter took the advantage of his blunder and fired a shot at him, forcing him to jump back into cover to reload.

Once the clone finished reloading his rifle he began thinking of a plan to get the upper hand on him.

The sniper across the street had the advantage over him because if the he moves out of cover he would most likely die once he shows his head.

He then thought of a good tactic to use against his foe, all he needed to do was borrow it from his teammate.

* * *

 **(Across the street)**

On the second floor window was the sugar daddy pirate's marksmen sweet shot as he was smirking in his egotistical way.

"Fopopopop No filthy peasent can kill Maximilian the magnificent Marksman, nobody is a better shot than the greatest that is fopopopop" he chuckled to himself.

He was looking down his lens sight of his gold rifle at the building where the soldier was.

"Come on you coward I haven't got all day to play with filthy commoners such as yourself. Stick your head out and die for your betters" He said

And just like that he saw movement in a shape of a head. "Bingo, say goodnight peasent" he said as he pulled the trigger.

 ***BANG!*** and the round bullet met its target.

 ***PING*** a loud pinging noise was heard as he sawwhat was not a head but a helmet flying out of cover, but there was no blood.

At the moment when he shot the helmet, his target flew out of cover with his rifle aimed straight at him.

"Nani!?" he said in shock

 ***BANG!***

He saw the flash for a brief moment when suddenly his right eye just blacked out all of suddenand why does it feel like it's on fire? He looked at his rifle with his left eye to see that the lens has been shot through.

"I-i-i-iv'e been, he shot me. But that shot, is he a better shot then I am? No, nonono its just luck, yes that's it, Fopopop luck you hear me luck!" he screamed as he jumped out of cover and brought his rifle to his target, only for it to be shot out of his hands.

He stared in shock at his rifle and then he felt his hat blown of his head, he looked across the street to see the Sharpshooter aiming his sidearm straight him. 'He's going to shoot from that distance with a pistol? Impossible!' he shouted in denial.

"Just luck you say! Tell me then, what do you think of this!? He said tauntingly as he shot his MP412 REX loaded with a 357 magnum round.

The round hit him directly in the pirates Adams apple and exited the back of his neck fracturing his spine. 'Impossible, someone is a better shot than me,a commoner? Ludicrous, I refuse to accept this.' He said in further denial as he fell out the window and hitting his head on the unforgiving stone floor.

(Back with the Sharpshooter/sniper clone)

"Fool, it's not just about accuracy to be the best sniper, accuracy is the least important trait to be a good sniper. There are three things other than accuracy you severely lack in, and that is discipline, patience and cunningness. Also stealth is another thing that you obviously don't know anything about, is that you never ever go in hostile territory in a bright coloured fluffy fur coat and a hat with a feather on it."

He went over to his team mate to wake him up. "Oh and another thing, that helmet peering out of cover is the simplest trick against snipers, I cannot believe you actually fell for that one." He said while shaking his head in disappointment.

* * *

 **(Over to the Alpha and Bravo squads)**

A few minute prior to the town centre assault, there were 16 men moving with stealth through the shadows and their objective was to infiltrate the three ships anchored at the docks.

They were currently near the shore line next to the docks hiding in a shed loaded with four rowing boats that can hold four people.

They were currently waiting for the right opportunity to bring out the boats and head out to their objectives. The main problem was that there were too many pirates roaming about, there were a few moments where they could've been caught but thanks to quick thinking and reaction the pirates were taken out swiftly with either a knife to the jugular or a bullet to the head through a suppressed gun.

When they heard the chaos that was happening in the town centre they immediately got to work.

They distraction for the pirates was working very effectively as the sirens, explosions and the gunfire was heard all over the island, for a spec ops team it is always a preferred tactic to enter a building when there is a lot of ambient noise drowning out the enemies hearing so that they are unaware of your presence.

They exited the shed and they made their way through the dark alleyways towards their objective.

7 minutes later after avoiding involvement in the chaos that littered the streets and shooting more pirates that would've found them out and they made it to the docks through the blacksmiths building.

They looked out of the windows to see three large ships that belonged to the pirate alliance.

There was a ship that looked old, dirty and ragged, it didn't look like it was well maintained as from the look of it there were some rotten wood visible along the hull of the ship and there were graffiti marks all over the ship and the deck was littered with rotten food, empty bottles and leftover drugs . The figure head was a Hyena that looked like it has seen better days.

The second ship had a more refined look to it as it had marble statues of naked women on the deck and the figurehead along with a peacock on top and the floor boards of the deck was smooth and shiny from the polish. Their pirate mark was a skull and crossbones with a fancy nobles ball mask (Ball as in like social gatherings and parties) and a feather hat.

The last ship was the biggest because of its abnormal size and bulkiness, their figurehead was a raging rhino and their pirate mark on the sails and the flag was a beefy looking skull and weights behind the skull crossed together.

Ignoring their unusual appearance they were obviously well armed as they were seen prepping their cannons and aiming them towards the plaza and the surrounding area.

"Bollocks they are about to fire on the town centre where the commander is at, we must act now." Called out an clone.

"No need to worry I got this." Called out A soldier who apparently was holding a panzerfaust 3 in his arms which nobody knew where he got that from and aiming he was aiming it at a ship…..indoors?

"What are you doing you spaz!? Why would you be this crazy to fire that thing off indoors, and in an enclosed position? And where did you get that from" A clone next to him said to him in aggravation.

"Yeah I know it's technically impossible to fire off a PanzerFaust from an enclosed position, don't read the fucking manual next time and you won't care so much. Besides wasn't it him that said that we needed to act now, well here is your answer to your situation. And to where I got it from you should easily now the answer to that one." Said the soldier with the panzerfaust 3 who shrugged.

"True I did say that but for fucks sake you are not firing that in here. Now what I suggest to do Is make our way down the-"

"ACHOO!" ***BANG! FWOOOM!BOOM!*** "Woops." The clone leader was cut off from the PanzerFaust firing, kicking up dust and furniture and ornament everywhere, the windows shattered from the shockwave and the back blast tore a hole through the wall behind them.

Even though the shot was accidental it still hit its target which was a cannon port of the Westside pirates' own ship that was located at the front of the ship where the stern is. The port was apparently large enough to fit a rocket through there which surprisingly the rocket went straight through the cannon port and into an ammunition stockpile. The rocket caused an almighty explosion and started multiple chain reactions across the ship, the fire started to consume the stern of the ship making its way through.

However the soldiers were absolutely livid and disoriented from the rocket launcher and the action. "What the hell was that?! Are you trying to get us fucking killed?!" yelled the leading clone.

"I swear that was not on purpose, I just sneezed." tHe guilty clone said in his defense.

"Sneezing whilst pulling the trigger does not excuse the fact that we are now compromised!"

"Ah but look on the bright side now that one of their ships is crippled severely."

"That's beside the point, and now that plan of yours is going to get us killed."

"We all don't always have the best kind of plan, but that's ok."

"Oh for fu-

"Excuse me sir, but we should really get out of here."

"Hm?" He looked out of the window to see one of ships prepping their cannons against them, and a large group of pirates started rushing towards their position, most of their pirates were pissed and wanted blood to fuel their vengeance for their ship and drugs stash.

"Ahh shit, everybody get off the second floor."

"There are more pirates coming from our behind, they are trying to surround us"

"Fortify this position! Take out as many of these bastards as you can!"

Their weapons were primed and they took their positions across the street to hold their current position.

They could hear battle cries that were more aggressive than before coming closer, they took cover behind walls inside a few buildings and inside the blacksmiths forge.

"Here they come" one of the clones whispered as he brought up his HK417.

The pirates were in full view as they rounded the street corners and over some hills.

"Fire!" one soldier gave out the order as the rest of them fired a suppressing onslaught of bullets against them.

The pirates were getting more aggressive in their assault against them as their stash of drugs and money was right where the stern of the ship is before they blew up the front portion of it off. And now they were resorting to more dangerous tactics by performing mad dashes towards their position, only to get gunned down in the process.

*Boom! Boom! Boom!* the sound of cannon fire was heard over at the docks and not a few seconds later did they see and hear explosions over at the town centre.

' **Oi we are getting hammered over here, I want those cannons taken out ASAP!?'** Called outMarcus

The leading clone of alpha team peered out of cover to see more pirates flooding into the area determined to kill them.

' **Copy that, but we are going to need some support over here, would you kindly lend us some bearcats our way?'**

' **Will do'** Marcus replied as he cut off the mind link

The leader sighed to himself "And now we wait." He muttered as he brought his M4 Sopmod to his target and put down the lunatic that was 8 meters away from him, charging at him with a slightly rusted sword and a crazed look in his eyes.

"Don't let them get close to you!"

"Easy for you to say!" a clone from bravo team shouted back who was focusing his fire at the enemy gunners.

One clone unfortunately ran out of bullets in his clip just as he saw one of the pirates running towards him with an axe in his hands and held up high, but he was quickly spotted out due to the reason was that he was shouting his battle cry just before he decided to attack him.

Fortunately he was saved by one of his teammates who stabbed the charging pirate in the eye with his KM2000 knife, then spun around and blocked and redirected blade heading straight for him with his knife, pulled out his Glock sidearm and shot him in the face. He then felt a massive weight hitting his chest along with a loud bang. He looked down and noticed that he had been shot, but there was no penetration, just a nasty bruise. He looked up and saw a Westside pirate limping towards him with a busted leg that was shot by a bullet that severed his Achilles tendon, the pirate didn't seem to notice that fact or he simply didn't care due to the rage that was fuelling his adrenaline.

He was still limping towards his target, pistol in his right hand struggling to line up his shot.

He fired a shot at him…missed.

He fired again…. grazed his helmet.

He fired another shot that was way off

The clone soldier decided he had enough of the spectacle and shot his supporting leg. The bullet hit his femoral artery which caused him to collapse on the ground and knocked him unconscious and the clone just curb stomped his head twice to put him out of his miserable life, he lifted up his boot to see that there was a bit of brain matter on it…lovely.

The cannon fire was making things more and more difficult for them as time went by, where was there support?

' **Alright guys I want you to make your way to the tanktop crew's ship, I am going to draw their attention away from you guys, the bearcats should arrive at your position in a minute or so.'** Marcus informed them.

' **Yes sir'**

"Alright our pickups are going to be here shortly, let's wrap this up quickly lads." He said as he primed a grenade and threw it at a group of pirates that were shooting directly from an open area and detonated right in front of them sending shrapnel everywhere and instantly killing them through severed limbs or the shock that came after that.

"Kill them you dumb fucks! There is only 16 of them, are you really this pathetic!" called out a pimp pirate who looked to be the one giving out the orders from the back of the small mob of pirates.

" **HONK HONK MOTHERFUCKER!"** A loud voice from a microphone called out, and roaring noises were heard heading straight for the mob.

"NANI!" the pirate leader of the small group's eyes widened in surprise and horror as he turned around to face a blinding light that illuminated the whole street. He couldn't react in time as the armoured car's front bumper collided into his chest completely caving it in.

The armoured car then braked suddenly, launching the pirate off the car and skidding face first across the ground leaving a bloody trail.

The mounted gunners cocked their M240 machine guns and sprayed into the hostile crowd in a deadly hailstorm spewing bloody mists and splatters off of the pirates.

"There's our pickup lads, let's take these guys out quickly." The squad leader called out as he brought up his assault carbine rifle and burst fired straight into another charging pirate into his chest.

"Let's move out people"

All of the soldiers got out of cover and advanced forward towards the armoured cars

"We need to get to the transport quickly; we are running low on ammo here." One clone soldier called out.

"Switch to CQC or melee if you have to, just focus on getting to the transport, they will cover us on our way" Some soldiers did just that by switching to either there combat knives, machetes, entrenching tools and other miscellaneous blades, tools and even martial arts that they used against the pirates with such skill and ferocity.

Even though the pirates that were fighting up close were strong to say the least, but their skills were sloppy and savage. Some of the drug addicted pirates were all over the place due to rage that was caused from some after effects from drug withdrawal symptoms 'whatever that drug it is must be highly addictive for them to react this violently from the withdrawal symptoms.' the squad leader mused to himself. Their fighting style seemed to be a mix of Melee and ranged, but their weapons were old and not well maintained, some were crude like fixing nails onto clubs and tying knives onto sticks, their firearms didn't look much better as they were either homemade from scrap metal and leftover wood or older and obsolete models that was bought second hand.

The pirates that looked like body builders were just throwing themselves into the fray too much, they can absorb pain quite well from the physical attacks but they were slow and relatively stupid. Bullets can take them down effectively enough but it would take more bullets to take them down if you are shooting at them in the chest area with a smaller calibre like a 9mm. you can still take them down quickly if you aim for the head. They preferred to fight up-close and personal with their fists, but some of them were seen wielding small cannons and blunt weapons.

The slaver pirates were too cowardly to fight upfront so they preferred to fire from a distance but they did have blades on them that were cane swords, rapiers and sabre swords but it was quite rare to see them have some courage to fight one of these black clad soldiers up close and personal. They also appear to be the ones calling the shots…barely, they just couldn't control the rabid crowd that is out for blood suffering from a drug crazed frenzy and load of hot heads itching for a fight.

The difference in skill however was laughable; the clone soldiers that were adaptations of the original person that were spawned with a vast alternating array of combat skills. Some fought while dual wielding a pair of combat machetes and then he sliced through three pirates like butter. One of them went in unarmed but just using his kicks and punches. He was seen jumping towards a pirate and delivering a knee to his face and then intercepting an attacker with a club in his hands by grasping his hand and delivering an uppercut to his jaw, then an elbow down on his shoulder, chop to his neck, twisted his arm and the soldier turned around and flung him over his shoulder straight through a vegetable stall.

Another clone was seen hopping onto one of the tanktop crew member's back and hung on his left shoulder and pulled out a Ka-bar knife and started slashing and stabbing repeatedly across his neck until his neck turned into mush. From the stabbing and slashing at his jugular vein it spurted out like a full bottle of blood against the clone soldier's face, covering his mask in red. The muscle freak started thrashing about trying to get him off of his shoulder but it was no use as he quickly lost his strength and collapsed onto the cold stone floor.

The soldier hopped off of his back in front of a slaver pirate who was terrified at the bloody display he saw a few seconds ago. Fearing for his life he pulled out his rapier sword and with a quick shout of en garde and then he thrusted his blade to his aggressor, the clone soldier was not at all fazed by this and just cut off his his sword with just his knife. The pirate gawked at his sword in horror and then he looked back up to see the soldier approaching threateningly, he screamed like a girl and did something he instantly regretted, he back handed him across his face.

The backhand only redirected the pain back to the pirate's hand because apparently it did not occur to him that he was wearing some kind of metal mask that was harder than steel.

Just after he struck him across his face, the soldier barely flinched from the impact. He looked at him with an unamused expression, not that he could see that through his mask. Now he was glaring at him like he did the worst thing he could ever to someone. "W-w-w-wait a minute! I didn't mean it, just don't kill me!" he pleaded rather pathetically.

That didn't deter him as he kept on walking towards him as he was backpedalling himself towards a wall. He could see that he was undeterred by his plea, so instead he tried to barter with him.

"I-I know how about we make an exchange." He said trying to put on his best business smile while sweating nervously.

The clone only deadpanned in response 'Really? He is seriously trying to bargain his way out of this, meh might as well humour him.' Thought the clone in a sigh, he then crossed his arms and then said to him "Go on."

The pirate then smiled in response thinking he has him interested. "Excellent, now I propose a deal between the two of us, my end of the deal is that I get to keep my life and for you is whatever you want that is on our ship. So it is it that you want? Weapons, gold, money or even women. Take your pick." He said with a wicked business smile.

"I want all of the people that you have taken prisoner on your ship, give up all of your gold to this island so these people can use it to repair their homes and I want and my commander is for all of you pirates off this island." the soldier demanded.

"H-h-hold on don't you think that you are asking for too much here!?."

"No it is not, your life is on the line and a life worth's much more than mere essentials."

"But they will kill me if I release all of the women"

"How's about this, we will just kill every pirate on this island and take everything that you owned, because that's how piracy goes does it not? And what they will do to you does not concern me in any way, not till I kill you first before they do." He said while grasping his jaw and the back of his neck.

"N-nooo! Please do-!" he screamed desperately but… ***CRACK!*** The clone soldier put him out of his miserable life by snapping his neck.

"Foolish coward, only people like you make a deal for their own lives, you will always end up getting killed." He muttered to while he was still grasping his limp head and his dangling body.

He then turned around bringing up the dead pirate in front of him to shield him from the gunfire coming from the pirates and he pulled out his sidearm and his Sig p228 and fired back at them while dragging his dead human shield towards the car. Each shot that hit his shield plashed blood over his mask and onto his lenses which he growled in annoyance as he wiped the blood splatter off his face and lenses with his sleeve.

It took a while for them to reach the car from being shot at but they eventually made it. They opened up the backdoor's of both bearcats and climbed in.

The squad leader banged on the driver's window inside of the car "alright that's all of us, let's go!"

The driver nodded and hit the acceleration pedal, both cars roared to life as their tires spun and launched down the road not stopping for anyone but their objective.

"There is some more ammunition and weapons in the back if you need it." Said the driver.

"Alright thanks, alright gear up and reload lads we have about two minutes before we reach the docks". The clone squad leader gave out the order.

"That's if we can get their without much trouble, the pirates are in disarray and there is no leadership amongst them." Called out the driver.

"Do what you can and get us their safely, Commander Marcus will need our help in raiding their ships." He replied back

The armoured cars thundered down the road with the mounted gunners blasting any unfortunate pirates as they pass by and the occupants were also taking pot-shots on any pirate they see from the inside of their vehicles using the holes on the bulletproof windows.

"Hold on I think I've found a short cut" the driver said as he turned off the main road and into a field along with the following car."

"As long as it gets us there, then I'm fine with it." Said the squad leader.

* * *

 **(Back at the town centre)**

"Hmm, this is certainly troublesome." Sanford mused to himself as he looked over towards the battlefield that was once the town centre. There was fire spreading all over the place as the cannon fire was destroying the surrounding buildings and there were a lot of dead pirates are scattered everywhere.

After Marcus went to assault the pirate ships he was left here to fight this onslaught of pirates that didn't know how to give up, well two pirate crew's didn't the other he could see was way over on the other side of the battlefield out of harm's way leading them from the back, he could clearly tell that they were doing a horrendous job in leadership. In fact most of the pirates here seemed to follow the actions of the 2nd in command of the Westside pirates, desperate Shaun who was right in the thick of it bashing his crude weapon against the riot trooper's shields. That man fought like a berserker as he relentlessly kept on bashing his weapon against their shields and he even took a few shocking hits across his body and head from the stun batons, but he still kept on going despite the pain.

Sanford was shooting behind a wall with his M60E4 LMG against the riflemen and cannon wielding pirates along with four other clones armed with M16s and AR15s and an Mp5. Sanford took many hits against his chest and helmet but ignored the impacts and just kept on focusing on his enemy, the feeling of being shot at nearly every side and with multiple pirates focusing on him felt like he was baptised in a firefight where he could not afford to slip up now.

Suddenly there was stick of dynamite thrown his way, but that was quickly dealt with as he simply caught it and threw it back at the one who threw it which ended up killing him and anyone nearby.

As he fired another long burst fire from his M60, his gun gave off a loud click which signalled him that he needed to reload which he reached behind his back, but there was no spare ammo left on him.

"Does anyone have enough ammo on them!?" he called to anyone nearby.

"Negative we are about to run out eventually, we only have our melee and sidearms/ secondary's with us." Replied a nearby clone who voiced out everyone's dilemma.

"Then we just have to kill them in Close quarter combat." Sanford said as he pulled out his desert eagle .50 cal pistol and a matte black combat machete that is about as long as his arm. He gave a few practice swings and loaded his Deagle. "Follow my lead, lets show them how real warriors fight!" he rallied to his clone comrades as they brought out similar weapons to his and some were different. Some clones had a sword in one hand like a wakizashi , a katana, a kukri knife or even a tomahawk, and in the other hand was either a pistol or a machine pistol like a sig sauer p228, a fully automatic glock, a MAC11 and some clone soldiers had a model 1887 lever action shot gun.

"Let's go!" he shouted as he and the soldiers behind him charged at the pirates.

The firefight soon ended when both sides did not have enough ammo and soon evolved into a bloody melee, the pirates still outnumbered the clone soldiers greatly but they suffered heavy losses through the heavy automatic gunfire. But as most of the armoured beasts left the battle to go elsewhere, they started to gather up more morale and went jumping back into the fray again. The pirate gunners were targeted the most for the clone riflemen and the mounted gunners because they kept on taking pot-shots at the riot clone soldiers attempting to break the defensive line. But now they soon began to face the same problem as the soldiers because they too have limited ammo and soon they joined in the bloody melee.

Sanford sprinted towards the defensive line and made the mental command for someone to toss in a flashbang which someone had a few left. The flash bang was tossed right in front of a crowd of pirates that were trying to break through their defences but they were relentlessly pushed back. Then they saw the familiar looking canister again, some covered their eyes as they remembered their unpleasant experience, others were not so lucky this time.

The flashbang detonated with a bright flash and a loud bang that disoriented the pirates that were close to it. They instinctively shut their eyes or looked away and covered their ears. of course, they expected that to happen at any moment because they have had that detestable thing thrown at them many time, but what they didn't expect was a man standing at 6ft 5 come charging right between the defensive line as the soldiers carrying the shield just shifted to make way for him to come through.

Sanford completely stampeded through the unfortunate pirate grunts as he shot .50 cal bullets that blasted through them with little difficulty and then he swiped his left arm wielding the large and deadly machete that simply cut through them like a carving knife.

The clone soldiers also followed his lead and launched their assault.

The pirates saw their eagerness for a melee and responded back in kind as they raised their weapons and fists in the air and roared in challenge as they charged the small the army.

The clones clocked incoming strikes with their shields and counter attacked by either bashing them in the face with their shields or striking them across the head or limbs with an electrified stun baton which brought them down really effectively.

The other soldiers used up whatever remaining ammo they had left for the pirates as they were fighting in CQC situation, pirates collided into their shields only to be shoved back or the soldiers flipped the pirates over them. The soldiers that wielded blades were also very efficient in melee combat against them as hacked slashed an stabbed their way through the pirate horde.

The pirates had their heads decapitated, their limbs dismembered and their torsos mutilated. Overall the pirates were getting massacred by a small force who they thought were marines. The pirates only managed to inflict serious injuries on a few clones and luckily for them only several were killed, but that didn't put off the clone soldiers one bit.

Sanford who was right in the thick of the action was preoccupied with slaughtering his enemies right before him as he slashed two pirates across their throats and turned to his right and fired two shots at two pirates running towards him weapons raised, only to get bullets shot through their head.

And then all of a sudden he heard a whoosh go right beside his head, as he turned around he saw a pirate had managed to sneak behind him with his weapon raised above his head. He still had his weapon raised above but the pirate was severely slowed down to a shuffling pace and he barely could hold his sword as he was trembling from his fleeting strength.

When the pirate got within range he used all of his remaining strength to bring down his sword onto Sanford's right shoulder. But the hit was too weak and futile because his armoured shoulder guards.

The pirate was gasping and coughing up blood, he could barely keep himself stood up. But through the rage he felt for his opponent he slowly brought up his sword again while trembling from the weakness he felt and he was going to swing at him again until…

 ***Bang!***

The pirate was interrupted mid swing as the same loud bang before was heard as he flew back with his back gaining another nasty exit wound out of his back, causing him to be launched away from Sanford.

Sanford traced the trajectory of the bullet and the shot of where it was taken and saw that it was one of the sniper teams camping up top on a story house's roof. He saw him pulling back the bolt on his sniper rifle and pushing it back again and then gave Sanford a two finger salute.

Sanford returned the salute back in thanks, only for a few seconds later he sidestepped a pirate who was also swinging his weapon at him from behind. Just as he side stepped him he struck the pirate on the back of the head with the pommel of the machete that would normally knock average men unconscious with ease or give them a nasty concussion.

But this pirate stood his ground even after painful hit across the back of his head. He turned around dragging his crude weapon that had gotten a bit worn from the battle, it even had a bit of blood on it but it was slowly smouldering. The pirate fully turned around to reveal the face of a bloody and heavily beaten Shaun.

His injuries were horrific to look at on a normal point of view as his skin was peeling in certain, revealing patches of muscle or bone. He also had black eye that covered the whole of his left eye with a nasty gash above it and there was blood pouring from his lips that seemed to have pieces of it missing.

From observing the state of him he most likely had a bloody brawl against the riot soldiers, and he probably took out a few of his clone brothers. But he didn't get letoff with killing them lightly due to the looks of his injurie, so why isn't he backing down from those injuries.

"You." He growled out in a raspy voice that sounded really heavy and forced due to all of the blood pouring out of his mouth. "You were with that asshole, where is he!" he roared in heavy voice.

"Cleaning up the source of the scum that blight this area." He replied back coolly.

Shaun just scowled murderously at Sanford's answer as if he was not satisfied with it. He raised his crude weapon up and pointed it at him " I asked you a question teme, where is your shitty leader so I can fucking tear his throat out."

"Second verse, same as the first. Now quit your bitching so I can put you in an unmarked grave."

"Che, you think you can kill me? Just try it, many have tried but failed to kill me.

"There is always a first." Sanford answered without a care as he raised he magnum pistol and shot twice into his spleen and into one of his lungs.

The pirate was launched back from the impact as two new holes punctured right through him and he began to fall backwards.

"Come on, that didn't really kill you, did it?" he questioned Shaun

The answer came with a foot moving backwards and a hand on the floor to support him. Sanford raised his eyebrow at this display 'Hmm this is unusual' he mused to himself.

Shaun laughed quietly "see, what' did I tell ya. It's impossible to kill me, although that weapon hurt more than your average pistol.

'Pfft, average?' Sanford snorted at that.

When he stood back up he was suddenly shot again, this time by the sniper who emptied his clip of five shots into his chest that would normally kill a man.

The pirate's chest was now stained crimson with a few large holes across it.

Sanford then raised his pistol again to aim for his head and fired, only for his bullet to ping off his skull.

Now Sanford was surprised and realised his prediciment. Why protect the head but not the body, the answer is simple.

"Surprised aren't ya? That's right." He points to his forehead where there was something that was coloured in a blue-greenish rocky substance "see this here, that's kairoseki. It is said to be harder than diamond I tell ya. I was lucky to find this work of wonder." He boasted

Sanford was confused at what kairoseki is, he will have to look into that later.

"Interesting stone. What are its uses for exactly?"

"Ehh! You don't know, hahaha you an idiot or something. It drains the energy of Akuma No Mi users." He answered back in a mocking manner.

'Devil fruit? Does he mean the Eden's fruit? Why call it that?

"That does sound useful; I think I will take it."

"Over my dead body." Shaun growled

Sanford raised his machete. "that's the idea." Sanford challenged him

"Try me." he smirked as he grasped his crude club embedded with nails and charged at Sanford.

Sanford was not at all impressed at the level of speed he produced in his sprint as he simply raised he blade to intercept his weapon. When the weapons clashed together Sanford widened his eyes a little at the surprising amount of strength he felt from his opponent at the fact that he still had strength in his body, actually it was more like where was his strength coming from in that small frame of his and the damage he has taken during the battle.

Shaun measured at a 5ft 10 inches and he looked like your everyday average Joe, meaning he looked like no one special. But he had the strength of a raging bull if not more than that.

But to Sanford it is like a cute puppy jumping up at his leg.

Sanford sighed at his rather pathetic display to overpower him." That's adorable." He said as he kneed him in his abdomen causing him to cough up more blood and spit, putting further pressure on his spleen and other organs. "But that is still not enough to take me down.

"RAAGH!" he swung ,again this time even harder at his blade.

Sanford blocked the weapon again to discover that he was packing more punch this time.

'So that's what he is? A berserker. Well that will explain why he is ignoring all of the excruciating pain with that incredible pain tolerance of his. But impressive as it is foolish, he can still die.' Sanford thought as he kicked Shaun away straight through a wall of somebody's house.

Sanford walked through the house to see a cowering family of four in the living room. "

"Ah" he stopped and brought his hand to his sides and bowed. "Sorry about the mess and pardon me for the sudden intrusion." He said politely to them

"KYAAA!" the mother screamed as she pointed behind Sanford.

Shaun was up already after that strong kick he inflicted, and he was pissed.

Sanford turned around and was met with a weapon striking against his protected head. It didn't do much, only minor scratches to the paint work. But it was more of an annoyance than anything as the force that inflicted to him was enough to daze someone else wearing a helmet.

He tsked in irritation and Sanford simply just head-butted him to the ground with a mighty clang as the durable helmet/mask collided against the hard as diamond kairoseki which caused him to be embedded into the floor

Shaun quickly recovered from the concussive head-butt and retaliated with another head-butt that managed to send Sanford out of the front door and to drop his machete.

Shaun tackled him by jabbing his weapon into Sanford's chest and brought it out for another swing only for him to get disarmed by him from intercepting his strike by grasping and hitting it out of his hand.

Shaun just knocked his arm away and grabbed his head punched it. Normally that would beak his knuckles because he was wearing a face mask made of durable metal but Sanford suspected that it was tipped with another hard substance like either metal or this kairoseki. To sanford it was getting stranger to him as he felt that his limbs were not so much of flesh and bone.

Shaun grunted as he kept on delivering punch after punch and even a few knees to his opponents head, but Sanford retaliated with a 360 rotating haymaker to Shaun's face, dislocating his jaw and twisting his neck in the process.

"Admirable spirit, but mistaken." He commented nonchalantly

Shaun just got back up with his head twisted the wrong way, he grasped his head and twisted it back with a loud grunt. He also had his jaw hanging open loosely which was soon put back into place.

"Mistaken? Ha! You are wrong about that man, all of this pain that I am feeling will feed me more rage and power, something that you will fail to grasp."

"Oooh so you think Rage is your ally, how foolish. You just merely adopted the word but you have never truly embraced it. What you are now is nothing more than a child throwing a temper tantrum." He said dismissing his boasting

The effect it had on Shaun burst a few other blood vessels in his head.

Shaun gritted his teeth together, chipping it a little. And resumed on with his attack.

Sanford simply blocked his attacks with superior martial arts training and counter attacked with an over shoulder throw by grabbing his attacking arm.

Fortunately for him he landed right beside his weapon. He picked it up and charged right back at him. Only to get interrupted by a flashbang grenade that detonated a few metres in front of him completely blinding him.

"Take him out!" the riot soldiers shouted as they discharged their pistol ammo right at him. Eight of the riot soldiers had their shields raised and pistols shotguns and the last of their SMG ammo firing at Shaun, peppering him with live ammunition. Some of the soldiers were armed with frag grenades and they chucked in two just for safe measures or simply to get the job done even if it was considered overkill.

Shaun was screaming from all of the pain being inflicted on him by the hailstorm of bullets and buckshot and slugs that was forcing him back to a wall as his body continually got bombarded. Then the grenades exploded right in front of him and the screaming stopped and his figure disappeared behind a dust and smoke cloud that was kicked up from the blast.

After 30 seconds of nonstop shooting and dust kicking up everywhere and segments of the wall was getting torn off by the excessive gunfire and explosions, Sanford gave the order "Ceasefire! Ceasefire!" he shouted out. The clone soldiers complied with the order and stood down, but still had their weapons trained on what's in front of them.

A long unnerving silence fell on Sanford and his comrades as they stood there waiting for any signs of movement. Normally anyone would presume from that level of gunfire anyone would be killed instantly. But Sanford had the instinctual feeling that this is a different matter than all of the logical aspects put together. And it was starting to prove him right.

Sparks of electricity were sparking around a body in the dust and smoke cloud along with a mixture of buzzing and whirring noises omitting from behind the dust cloud that put Sanford and the clones on edge.

A wild wind suddenly blew the dust away to reveal a brutally battered Shaun who was covered in crimson blood and lot of flesh wounds and gashes and his right arm was dismembered. But that wasn't what caught their attention. It was the fact that his body revealed machine parts inside him. His heart was artificial; his limbs were metallic and his hands shown more kairoseki parts specifically on the knuckles. His eyes were also artificial as well as it happened to have a red hue light humming out of it. But what was disturbing was that he still had some of his organs but they were nearly destroyed from the brutality he just received. So pretty much all that is left that is keeping him alive is his brain (assuming if he has an organic brain) and his artificial heart. If that didnt work, destroy his body completely.

"By looking at your state, I'm guessing cyborg correct? But you only look half complete by my guess" sanford asked with curiosity.

"Yea, that's right." He said sombrely.

"How in the nine circles of hell did an everyday run of the mill swashbuckling pirate crew get a hold of you?"

"I was a disposed test subject, a weapon for the marines, a shining example of justice. But it was all bullshit I tell ya. You see there is this project that this scientist devised called the pacifista and its in its prototype stages, I'm one of the examples but from a different maker. The bastard who kidnapped me and experimented on my body against my will was by a man called Caesar clown who tried to replicate vegapunks creation with his own. But he couldn't make me better than his own designs, so he disposed me." he growled as he was reminiscing his past.

"That still does not explain why you are with these average pirates. From looking at you im guessing you are the strongest out of all of them."

Shaun smirked "Yep. Well you are half right. You see my captain is a joke, the reason he was famous because he stole the infamy and recognition that was actually supposed to be mine when I destroyed a marine base and its occupants. My bastard of a captain boasted that it was all him and they believed him leading him to be the pirate captain of my ship because he has got the backing of all of the crew. He also lies and steals all of our money and treasure and keeps it for himself, even if it's for our drugs, no he wouldn't care if we suffered. It explains why he is called by his title scumbag."

"That is pretty sad, but that does not excuse you for attacking an island filed with innocent lives just for sick pleasure and personal gain just so you can forget your past." Sanford said to him coldly.

"Tch, just what I would expect from a marine and the world government. Always preaching about justice to the public society, the innocents that are protected by you and that word justice is nothing more than a lie. I mean look at me, I used to be a merchant over at Sabaody Archipelago and I loved my job, really good at it too. But one day I messed up my normal life so bad when I unintentionally messed with the wrong people. I just had to play the hero and save a mother from being abducted by a world noble just because her child decided to spill her ice cream all over a Tenryūbito's leg. Then I stepped in to stop a woman from getting separated from her child, so they decided to take me instead for some reason. Unfortunately for me that same Tenryūbito was fascinated in cruel inhumane scientific experimentation on humans that he took me to Caesar clown to be experimented on. And now here I am. How I wished that I should've looked the other way just like all of the other cowards, instead I am forced into a life always on the run playing pirates of all things."

Sanford frowned at his explanation of his life story and his description of society and the government. 'If what he said is true about society and the government today then how far has this world fallen after our absence?' He pondered.

"Have you ever considered revenge or played the good guy, have you even tried to consider it or try for that matter?"

"All the time and yes I have once done that, failed miserably."

"So that's it then, you give up and just run away from your problems."

"Pretty much, it's impossible for me to fight the government and the marines all for some petty revenge against a super powered scientist and military backed world nobles and those ignorant marines. Their justice is absolute but blinding to one's self; no one can go against them and defeat them."

"Nothing is impossible, their absolute power can get them so far but in the end it will all fall apart. All you need are the right people to do the job."

"You mean gold roger and whitebeard? Pfthahaha! That is pretty funny. But no, just as you said great power will eventually fall just like Roger, and Whitebeard is not too far behind. They both may have strong crews but the world government's influence spans worldwide."

"You never know who will turn up in the spotlight, could be anyone."

"You mean your group. Noo you're not marines you're not ignorant and idiotic enough for that job. Who are you lot, vigilantes?"

"We are complicated, that's all that matters at this point in time."

"Tsk suit yourself shitstain, besides." shaun said while leaning forward. "I aint even calmed down yet."

"Here he comes!" Sanford warned his clone comrades.

Shaun suddenly leapt forward faster than he was before and he quickly closed the distance before any of the clone soldiers could fire off a shot and he punched the metal shield of one of the riot soldiers. The impact from the punch dented the shield greatly but sent the soldier flying back into a wooden cart full of fruit and veg.

'Bastard got more faster than before.' Sanford thought to himself with slightly widened eyes in surprise and frowned. ' **Don't let your guard down, he wasn't bluffing when he said he will get stronger the angrier he gets.** "He called out to his nearby comrades to which they nodded to him in understanding.

The downed clone that was embedded into the fruit and veg cart was in a daze as he felt like he was just hit by a car doing 80.

As he coughed and spluttered at the impact he felt from the cyborg and the cart, he tried to get back up only to wince from the pain from his arm that wielded the shield. He looked up to find shaun's left fist embedding itself into his face. Cracking his skull open in the process and splitting his brain apart.

Shaun watched scrutinizing the fact that this soldier was smouldering away just like the others he killed. He then turned to sanford who was frowning behind his mask in cold fury but Shaun couldn't see that.

"What's with these people anyway? Every time I kill one of these they just burn away. Is this a devil fruit that you or your leader has consumed?" he questioned sanford.

Sanford raised his eyebrow in confusion "What's with that name anyway, and how did you know of the fruits own existence? No one supposed to know that." He asked with a bit of hostility in his voice as he suspected him of espionage.

"Hey hey hey I'm just saying. Even though the fruits own existence is actually pretty common around the grand line and in some areas of the four blue's oceans it is actually pretty rare thing to find, so many people consider it to be a common myth, well depends where you live exactly. And the name of the fruit has always been called that; don't know why though but probably it was created by someone who was considered to be the devil." He explained it simply like if it was common knowledge to anyone else.

Sanford frowned at that piece of information 'how did the knowledge of the fruits get out?' he thought 'And the professor was not a devil, the true devils were the ones who lusted after our power and knowledge to appease their greed.'

Shaun was suddenly brought out of his musings after a fully automatic submachine gun fire was pelting him with more bullets. The damage meant little to him as the bullets tore off more fake flesh and either failed to penetrate or ricocheted off of his metal and sea rock bones.

Shaun held an arm in front of his face as he was aiming for his head and it was pissing him off so he kicked up a harpoon lying about near a dead pirate and threw it directly at the soldier impaling him on his shoulder from the force he threw it at.

The clone howled in pain as he gnashed his teeth together and his right hand on his wounded shoulder.

Shaun observed the scene with interest "Hmm, it seems that these soldier or whatever they are quite durable too. So kind of power does this type of fruit do exactly? "he asked curiously.

"Spawning or the power to create, in other words objects or living things can be spawned in by thoughts from a creative mind." Sanford explained

Shaun looked intrigued with such a power "*impressed whistle* now that is a power I wouldn't mind having, it surely has its own uses that are far superior than having a fruit that contains a force of nature or some other useless crap power that I am aware of today. But why tell me this when I am your enemy?"

"It doesn't matter who I tell it too, what matters is that you won't live to tell about it anyway." Sanford glowered at him while he picked up a stun baton from a downed riot soldier.

"We'll see about that." He said while he took off in a sprint towards Sanford.

While Shaun closed the distance halfway he didn't expect to meet Sanford already, no…Sanford was coming towards him at a speed that surpassed his. It was already too late to form up a facial expression of shock as Sanford grasped Shaun's face with his right hand, picked him up and smashed him to the ground forming a small crater burying his head. Sanford then let go of his head and started punching it repeatedly like a blurwith the same hand getting harder faster and more powerful each hit he dealt to him. He then dealt the final punch that left a shockwave through the town that shattered several window and an even bigger crater the buried parts of his upper torso and head.

Sanford then raised his right hand with his palm wide open and after two seconds a panzerfaust 3 rocket launcher flew through the air straight towards Sanford to which he caught the weapon by the pistol like grip with the trigger on it. He then hoisted the weapon on to his shoulder and flicked the safety off and jumped back at a safe distance. "Now we will see." He said as he pointed the antitank weapon straight at Shaun's downed body with one hand from five feet away and squeezed the trigger.

*FWOOM! BOOM!*

The rocket hit dead centre to his centre torso as the rocket exploded in a tremendous shockwave and fireball, sending black smoke, shrapnel, rocks and dirt everywhere.

Sanford waited for anymore movement within the flames not wanting to have any more surprises. He noticed that the fire started to flicker and shift from a sign of movement. "for a half completed cyborg he is pretty tough and stubborn." Sanford muttered to himself.

Within the fire was Shaun trembling from all of the damage he received. From what Sanford could see within the flames was that most of Shaun's skin was burned off of his face revealing more of the kairoseki covering his forehead and face that he mentioned but his jaw was made of normal metal along with more metal exteriors on the sides and back of his skull. But his face looked pretty much intact apart from the jaw and the other metal parts covering his skull and upper torso.

Shaun was seen crawling out of the fiery crater with sparks emitting off his body more frequently and more stronger than from the sheer damage dealt the the last time.

But what was weird about him was he spoke

 ***FZZZKKT!* [Error 114, damage critical.]** said a strange electronic voice"No! I'm not done yet. I can still kill him. "Shaun said in a metallic voice sounding rather frantic about the voice. **[Probability scenario minimal, your body is in a critical state, recommended case of action is to retreat and repair the damages.** "You expect me to run away like a coward!" shaun's fear was quickly replaced by anger as his eyes lit up more brightly in red as the eyes were replaced by a lense of what looks to be from a camera with a red LED inside it. **[it is necessary for you to fall back and tend to the damage, it is impossible for you to proceed on fighting in your current position. You will retreat.]** the electronic sounded serious about that like he was ordering him to follow it. "NOO! Fuck you! I'll kill this fucker, he aint stronger than me!" Shaun roared to the electronic voice. **[your naivety will be the death of you, you cannot win against him, he is not the one you should be fighting in the first place. he is merely a clone that you have lost against.]** SHUT THE FUCK UP! AND GET OUT OF MY HEAD! I'm going to kill this mother fucker myself and you cannot stop me! **[…..Have it your way then.]**

After that strange argument which to anyone else would've thought he was arguing with his split personality, but Sanford knew that their must've been a protocol uploaded into his brain to follow order, but he somehow bypassed it but that protocol sounded like it was sentient and more intelligent than it should.

Shaun lifted himself up and started crawling along the ground with his remaining arm, but his body below his chest was getting separated from his body and he dragged it along the ground with the remaining wires still attached to it and blood and oil fluids that didn't belong in a human body started to spill out.

Shaun started to pick up the speed in his crawl as the pain was starting to become unbearable and his faster crawling ended up separating his legs from his waist from his chest. When the wires were cut off from his body Shaun gathered up his remaining strength he had left in his mutilated body and leapt at Sanford at a surprising speed.

But Sanford was not impressed at his stubbornness and his false certainty that he can still beat him. He spun the panzerfaust 3 under his armpit and swung the rocket launcher at shaun knocking him into the town centre's fountain.

Sanford dropped the anti-tank weapon and quickly dashed over to Shaun, picking up another stun baton along the way.

Shaun attempted to recover from the knock back he just received but the water in the fountain was messing his body up and then he suddenly got a boot stamping him back into bowl of the fountain that still had the water in.

Sanford stood above Shaun flicking the switch on for both of the stun batons and turned up the voltage to maximum output and spun both weapons into a reverser grip. "Clear." Sanford said before ramming both weapons down and delivering a powerful electrical discharge right into Shaun's exposed artificial heart.

Shaun's heart literally stopped from the electrical discharge that caused it to short-circuit. Shaun tried to scream but he couldn't because his lungs felt so heavy and his body was collapsing from the blood suddenly stopping. He clawed at his own heart and tried to hit his heart to try and restart it, but it was proving futile.

Shaun was now starting to black out from the blood that stopped flowing into his head. But as he was nearing death, the voice came back to torment him for the last time. **[I told you didn't I, beaten by a mere creation of the original person that you were supposed to target. How pathetic of you to not get your targets right. You really are a useless man; you should've ignored that mother and child so you can carry on with your worthless ignorance that you call a life. But you couldn't succeed in your role as a weapon, a tool. But no, you are nothing more than a defect created by that loser of a scientist Caesar clown, he had one job and he blew it.**

"sh-ut *coughs up blood* up." Shaun managed to cough out weakly.

 **[Oh well, you got your wish that you wanted for so long, you can finally die now. It's not so bad is it, death. In fact I get quite worked up from it. Come on Shaun, just die already. One little push, and off. You .pop.]**

The cyborg known as Shaun had finally got his wish.

Sanford looked at the exposed face/skull of Shaun as his eyes dimmed and at last it flickered off as his life left him.

Sanford exhaled in relief as his battle was done, and so did the rest of the soldiers in the town centre as they were thrashing the pirates as they saw their second in command dead. With their morale crushed they started fleeing with their tails between their legs like cowards as they fled back to their ships.

Sanford looked on at the sight rather pleased with himself and his troops but then he was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts.

 **[You look like you had the time of your life didn't you.]** The same electronic voice was heard from Shaun's body.

Sanford's head spun back to the downed cyborg's corpse in shock and surprise. "How are you still alive after that?"

 **[Back up power darling, he did have one spare if his main heart stopped functioning. Bu-ut he didn't need it, besides I have to make room for myself in this cramped up body of his.]**

Sanford scowled as this mocking voice that was now taking over its host's body. "what are you?"

 **[you should know who I am by now, at least Marcus does. This guy knows me too well as he found me rather tricky to deal with.]**

Sanford widend his eyes a bit after he heard the one specific word he recognised. "So you're tricky." **XD got it one! Well done. Well I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience but this worthless piece of trash was supposed to go after the creator, not the creation. But what made it worse is that he lost to the creation. LOL! What a loser that Caesar clown! ROFLMAO! XD. still that proves Marcus is getting into the hang of things which is good for him because now he is not a total noob now.**

"What do you want with Marcus anyway?" Sanford asked him.

 **[For now nothing. in the future, that depends if he can hack it.]**

"hack what?

 **[why this messed up world of course, it is not the same as it used to be 800 years ago. Oooh wait a minute he still doesn't know, oh dear now that is a problem for him LOL]**

Sanford's eye widened in shock at he revelation "And our home what happened to it!?" he asked him in a loud tone.

 **[Don't you mean Marcus's home? Who knows? 800 years is a long time for anything to happen to it but I assure you it is still there, well barely. But it is nearly impossible to get to, not unless if you are the pirate king Gol D roger himself, but that old swab intentionally got himself arrested and executed by the marines and the world government and his crew has split up and scattered, sooo, bad luck I'm afraid. And in Marcus's current state and position, he wouldn't last a year out in the seas against the bigshots. He is still green.]**

"We can manage thank you very much." Sanford" said frowning

 **[Su-re you will, grow up. Times have changed your people are long extinct in this world and there are more powerful forces in this world than this trash here. Marcus will die if he doesn't face reality soon.]**

"What has this got to do with him? Do you want to kill him like you dd with sending that cyborg."

 **[ononono I don't want to kill him, well not just yet. But that was more of a warm up exercise intended for him. Well I will find another suitable test for him soon.]**

"You are treading on thin ice in messing with an elite ranger, someday we will find you."

 **[Now you see that's where you are wrong, neither Marcus nor you or anyone will ever find Me. because I found him first.]**

"You are welcome to try us anytime, but you will fail to kill Marcus because we are his soldiers and he is our commander."

 **[I intend to do just that soldier-san but it is way too early to reveal myself as of yet. So I think I will linger about just a while longer. And tell Marcus that there are more dangerous things in this world than me that he has to worry about. Until then, ja ne *Kiss* oh and shaun will self-destruct just about…now]**

"Nani!?" Sanford panicked and jumped off just before the cyborg blew up, completely destroying the fountain and several market stalls and buildings. It also managed to flip an armoured car onto its side while it was driving around and several soldiers and pirates were caught in the blast as well.

Sanford unfortunately was launched straight into the second floor house's bedroom window but fortunately there was a king-size bed for soft landing. Sanford groaned to himself his head was spinning. "That Tricky mother fucker is so dead whenever I find him." He thought to himself with a frown.

" **Hey, sanford! Are you okay over there?"** Marcus called him with his mind chat.

 **Fan fucking tastic. It turns out I drew the short straw and got the most powerful crew mat out of them all."**

" **Really? Ah bollocks, what a fucking disappointment that was. I already faced two of their captains and they barely lasted the time it takes for me to feel the adrenaline pumping."**

" **Mine wasn't that bad, but he was relentless in his attacks, actually managed to hit me but only scratch my armour.**

" **Not bad for an average looking pirate."**

" **Oh and I didn't mention the fact that he is a cyborg."**

" **Seriously, where the fuck did they get him?"**

" **Some mad scientist made him but was not pleased with his creation so he disposed of him but not properly. I will tel you later though"**

" **Fair enough."**

" **By the way how is the situation on your end"**

Marcus could be heard doing an exasperated sigh

" **All three ships have been secured, but what we found in the ships was worse than we thought."**

* * *

 **(Location: Docks. 20 minutes before)**

Marcus and hank and a recently arrived Deimos had successfully captured the pirate ships using blitzkrieg tactics with the armoured cars to storm through the streets. The cars used their heavy mounted 50 calibre and 7.62mm rounds against the crew and the cannons on the ship tearing the wooden framework and hull to pieces. They avoided damaging the more majestic looking pirate ship because of the slaves on the ship and the treasure on the others, but the treasure can still be salvageable.

Now Marcus was with hank along with an assault team garbed in a black kit used for counter terrorism hostage situations and building clearance. Marcus was armed with his Remington 870 shotgun with a bungee sling attached to it and slung over his shoulder so that he can use to hang it on his side so he can quickly switch to different weapons.

There were also other teams that Marcus sent to siege the other ships to clear out the pirates and slavers that were hiding on their ships.

Marcus, hank and the other cloned soldiers were in the crew's quarters and the cargo hold clearing through every room on the slave ship for anyone or anything. They reached a thick and heavy looking door and they all gathered around the door which was locked, but it wouldn't be for any longer as Marcus spawned in an enforcer battering ram and passed it to one of the clones and he smashed it against the door's lock. The lock broke instantly and hank and two other clones rushed before chucking in a flashbang for a safe measure in case if anyone's hiding in a locked room.

It turned out there were a few slavers hiding in a locked room, five of them to be exact. As the flash bang detonated and lit up the large room in a bright flash and the loud bang echoed off the walls temporally stunning their senses.

Marcus, hank and the clones rushed in guns pointed at their targets and fired at the slavers. The clones with their MP5s took out two of them taking cover behind a stack of barrels, hank let loose a barrage of 13 bullets on one slaver who was thrashing about rubbing his eyes frantically, he also accidently let off a shot and hit his nakama in his ankle by mistake. The slaver that got shot was put out of his misery from his scream in pain by Marcus with his Remington shot discharging a slug right into his upper chest area, blasting him backwards into a several stacked crates of alcohol.

With Marcus giving out the all clear, the team was free to search the room of anything of importance. Since this was a storage room they expected something valuable but it was mostly food and alcohol, nothing much of anything else.

What they did find was lot of slaves from different backgrounds. Most, if not all of them were women, young teenage girls and even children were here kept in cages like animals, even chained up on the walls. There appeared to be quite a lot of slaves kept in really cramped up places and there were some kept in the bottom of the ship under the floor boards where the keel of the ship is and it was really damp and cold down there.

'How far has this world fallen when we were gone' Marcus thought in fury as he tightened his grip on his gun.

The women and girls were all cowering in the corner of the room wearing nothing but rags and some of them looked sick and starved, even some of them had bruises and cuts on their faces.

Marcus could see the looks in each of and every female's eyes which held the look of fear. Their bodies were trembling from either the cold or fear of the fact that their captors were killed right before them by strange men dressed in black. They were probably more scared more of what they would do to them.

Marcus walked forward to the caged cell slowly and that seemed to set them off as they all crawled backwards towards the wall. Marcus raised both of his hands signalling that he comes in peace and slowly lowered his gun to his side and crouched down to the cage.

"It's alright ladies; I'm not here to hurt any of you. We are here to get you out of here."

The women eyes lit up in hope as their eyes seemed to shimmer with tears flowing out and then they all flocked around the cages iron bars and stuck their arms out pleading to him to save them, desperation mixed in their cries.

"Are you an angel?" a young girl asked sweetly.

"Please help us. Help my child" pleaded a mother holding her child up to her chest.

"Arigato,arigato, arigato." A woman thanked repeatedly.

"Do you have food mister?" Another child asked innocently

"I will do anything for you, just please get me out of here." A beautiful woman despite the state she was in sounded desperate that she would bargain her body for freedom.

All of this made Marcus's heart clench tightly from the sight. He thought angrily that this is still a norm in this world. This was why they wanted to push for an abolishment of slavery and introduce a republic or democratic policies and other things that would benefit the people and for the greater good for peace in this world. But some people will just never let go of their nasty habits. Marcus thought that they should've been more forceful in the changes but they were to passive during the whole ordeal.

"Are you marines?" asked a woman.

Marcus was confused with whom these marines were and before he could answer her. "No they're not, these guys fight differently and have different equipment than the ones that you are more familiar with. And I have never seen these guys nor heard of them during my time with the marines. Hey you are you from Cipher Pol?" a stern female voice made itself known from the shadows on the far side of the cell and she looked like she was being hung up on the wall by her wrists.

Marcus got up and picked up a lantern that was sitting on top of a crate and walked over to the owner of the voice. Marcus brought his arm up shined the light over the woman who was chained up to the wall. The light reached her face and revealed the owner of the stern voice. The woman was obviously from a military background because of her calm poker face expression was doing its job and she had the aura of one and a ruined military uniform that was torn in places revealing quite a bit of skin underneath but that didn't seem to bother her much. She had blue eyes with long eyelashes and her waist-length blond hair is noticeably curled at the ends despite being otherwise relatively straight. Though she did look slender despite the ruined military uniform but she also sports a rather muscular build, which gives off a clear air of authority and command.

"No we are not from the marines nor this Cipher pol you mentioned. Who are you to ask?"

"It is appropriate to the ones who stormed in here to introduce themselves first." Said the mystery woman.

Marcus smirked "if you insist. I am 2nd lieutenant-." "Former! Now commander!" one of the clones corrected him by interrupting him.

Marcus's face went blank and narrowed his eyes at the clone. "Ok what he said. I am Commander Alexander D Marcus."

"You never told me your occupation." The woman raised her eyebrow.

"I don't feel that compelled to tell you my secrets. Besides, now it's your turn to introduce yourself." Marcus replied coolly and didn't budge from that piercing cold gaze of hers.

"Hm very well, I am former vice admiral Olivier Mira Armstrong of the marines."

Marcus raised an eyebrow with mild curiosity "Former? Why, did something happen between you and the marines. Which could probably explain the situation that you apparently gotten yourself into."

Olivier glared back at Marcus "be careful what you ask for boy. And as a matter of fact yes there was something between me and the marines, they betrayed me."

"For?" Marcus asked.

"For doing something that they didn't agree to me doing. I was following my own kind of justice at the time and they got upset with that. They threatened to court martial me and throw me in to impel down for disobeying the laws of justice, just not their kind of justice. I ended up here because I ignored their threats as nothing. I found a slaver ship that was abducting people from their homes and without hesitation I ordered my men to attack the slavers and free the hostages. Little did I expect was that the slavers were working indirectly with a tenryubito and ironically he was on board of that ship to witness the whole event. In my attack I wounded him badly and the rest of his men too. But the world noble's status ended up scaring most of the recruits under my command, even some of the elite marines and officers. Then soon after the noble gave out the order to arrest me and most of my men cowardly obeyed. Only a few marines that were loyal only to me stayed by my side and fought them off, even they don't follow the laws of absolute justice." Olivier explained sombrely.

"They sound like good men. A good commander needs men like those." Said Marcus

Olivier sighed "They were, although at most times I can be harsh on them but they were the damn finest marines I ever had the honour of commanding. But even after we slew many of them, that magma bastard intervened. Apparently he was the nobles escort at the time and he is vice admiral same as me. He was too powerful for my men so I fought against him myself. It was going so fine until I shot from behind by the damn noble which was a catastrophic mistake on my part, but he shot me with a sleeping dart instead of a bullet because he wanted me. And so then I woke up discovering that all of my men are dead and I'm here with the rest of these women and girls."

"Yea onee-sama is so cool, she can make those evil men wet themselves, even make them faint by staring at them." An innocent looking girl called out in excitement, obviously holding a lot of admiration for this woman.

"Hush Annie" Mother shushed her daughter.

"Do you regret it? Playing the hero for these women, even if it costed the lives of your most trusted men." Marcus enquired her.

Olivier shook "Never, my men would never forgive me if I regretted over my actions. Their justice follows my example of justice. The rest of the marines that betrayed me were either from somebody else that transferred them over here or they were fresh recruits that were too damn conceited and selfish for their own good that they choose the justice that was force fed to most of the marines today." She said sharply.

Marcus nodded and borrowed the enforcer battering ram, walked up to the cage door and smashed the padlock off. The female slaves moved away from the door as it was unlocked through force, their eyes lit up in hope at the opportunity that was given to them, a chance to regain their freedom.

"Found the keys sir." A soldier called out before throwing the key chain with a different set of keys with one for the cage to Marcus who caught them with one hand.

Marcus face faulted inside of his armoured gasmask and glared at the soldier 'you just had to ruin the moment didn't you? In front of many women, Are you trying to kill me from embarrassment?.' He said mentally to him.

The soldier sweat dropped at that and rubbed the back of his helmet 'Ehehehe sorry but those key could release that military chick.' He pointed out

'Fair enough' Marcus nodded at that and moved towards Olivier who saw him approaching her.'

"What are you doing?" she asked

"What, isn't it obvious? Said Marcus as he inserted the key into the hole of the cuffs and with a * **Click*** on both of the cuffs, she is free.

Olivier felt the shackles off of her wrists which were reunited with the damp moist air. She gave them a rub after wearing it for so long. She tried to walk forward but felt her legs give out on her which Marcus quickly caught her.

"Damn it, the paralysis poison is still affecting my body." She said weakly.

"Do we have a medic around?"

"Yea we should have one nearby, hold on." Hank walks out of the room and shouts down the corridor "Medic!"

A few seconds later they heard running on the floorboards and kit shuffling on the medic. "Hai! Who needs to be looked at." Said a feminine voice of a person who just came through the door, normally if Marcus was an average late teenage male then he would be busting a lot of blood vessels out of his nose and an eternal raging hard on. Marcus should be fine when dealing with the opposite sex but not when this woman who just walked in wearing the standard Ranger armour with the medic cross on her helmet, right breast area and shoulders. She had long straightblond hair just like oliviers hair that flows down to her lower back. She was curvy as the armour and uniform looked like it was custom made exclusively for her as it fitted her hips, her backside and especially those….tho-se, Melons.

' **I don't remember you spawning her.'** Hank said suspiciously looking at me with a furrowed brow expressing his suspicion of me like I'm being suspected of a sexual crime **. 'Even though I am a part of you I never knew you had a fetish for big breasted doctors, medics or nurses.'** He said with a amused smile plastered on his face.

' **You are so not helping here. What's worse is that I can feel an icy glare piercing my skull from the woman behind me.** He replied with multiple sweat drops forming from Olivier's accusing glare and the Girls were just staring at the medic's chest in a mix of envy and awe. **'And why is one of my clone's female?**

' **I just told you before whenever you spawn in an army, they're randomized like Different skills, different looks, gender, personality, body proportions and strength and agility. It is actually faster this way than thinking of the individual's stats for every one of your soldiers. It's just the more power you put into creating those clones the better the soldier they will become."**

Marcus accepted it and turned around to see the icy glare that was locked onto his eyes through the lenses on his mask. "Oh don't look at me like that I didn't do anything." Marcus said while brushing off her glare.

Olivier kept on glaring art Marcus "you let women fight in dangerous areas often?" she asked

"Yes we do have women in our ranks who are soldiers and take on other dangerous roles." He explained.

Olivier narrowed her eyes "Does your army harass them in anyway because if you do i-.

"No! Fucking hell no we don't do that. Although that is unfortunate that the discrimination is not uncommon because I have met some very good soldiers who were female." He reassured her.

Oliver accepted his answer. "That is good to hear but it is sad that the marines are a poor example for female marines living in the ranks. Annoyingly there is a large majority of hopeless perverts among them that do nothing but stare at you with those lecherous of theirs. The higher ups are even worse as they expect me to obey fully, they ignore my suggestions, and they discriminate me every chance they get and even some tried to get me to sleep with them. The missions they send me on were either near suicidal or demeaning all because they hated my attitude towards them."

"That's pretty rough, but enough of that lets get you healed." He waved the medic over and she came into the cage and pulled out a syringe with an antidote and some sort of drug that gives her an adrenaline boost.

"Oh I never introduced myself. I am seargent Shizuka Marikawa and it's a pleasure to work with you Marcus-Sama." She introduced herself rather innocently.

"Sama?" Olivier looked to me as if I did something wrong.

"Urk! Errr anyway we should probably move out now. We still haven't found the captain to these ships yet so we should get back to searching the ships." He quickly changed the subject to dodge the bullet. Marcus told some of his men and the medic to see to the rest of the women and escort them safely off the ship.

"Matte! I am coming with you."

"Are you sure about that you were recently poisoned."

"Your concern is not needed I can take care of myself. Do I make myself clear?" Olivier said sternly.

"Crystal." He said with a sweat drop.

"I will need to get my sword back from the captain so right I need a sword."

"Any particular type?"

"Sabre sword and a pistol like the ones you have."

Marcus held out his hand and a strong curved sabre sword came out of the flames wich seemed to intrigue Olivier at the potential of this man's devil fruit.

Marcus then spawned in a pistil like she had asked and spawned in a M1911A1 pistol with an extended mag and proper sights along with plentiful ammo.

"It is simple to reload this just take this clip here *Holds the clip* then insert it into this slot at the bottom of the grip *inserts the clip into the gun* pull the slider back to cock the gun and disengage the safety (You get the hint.) and if you need to reload just press this button on the side of the gun to release the clip if you spent all of the ammo in that clip." He explained

Olivier nodded and takes the handgun from his hand and observed the peculiar looking pistol.

"what an odd looking pistol and the ammo are not balls either."

"That's because the ammo are brass cylinders with a mixture of different metals round fixed on top of the cylinder and gunpowder compressed into the cartridges."

"Impressive I can see why that can be useful." She said while she was impressed….almost.

So they all headed out of the room and continued along the long corridors on the huge galleon.

We soon reached a room that looked like a mess hall with multiple pirates in it that were apparently still eating their food or absolutely drunk as fuck which would explain how they haven't reacted to al. of the noise happening outside of the ship or even inside or they are just that lazy.

they all prepared to storm the room with frame explosives stuck onto a wall. When Marcus detonates the charge every soldier stormed the room but just as they let off no more than four shots, Olivier just kicked the double doors right off the hinges and into some unfortunate pirates that were enjoying their food. And then she charged at them leaving a deep imprint of her foot into the ground.

'Fuck me she wasn't joking about being Vice admiral. Why would anyone try to get rid of her, she's badass.' Marcus thought while his eyes were widened in surprise and shock.

And then she swung her sabre which let off a powerful blue energy shooting off the blade in a crescent sweep. And hit a many of the pirates in the mess hall blasting them all to the other side of the hall and blew up several rooms inside the ship.

Marcus, hank and the several clones who were watching stood with their jaws wide even though no one could see them through their masks.

"Hm I'm a bit rusty even though I was holding back, must be the effects that are still in my body"

'Are you serious? That wasn't her 100% output and she was holding back. That attack could easily sink this ship.' Marcus deadpanned.

Marcus and the others shook out of their shock and reengaged the pirates with brutal efficiency.

Marcus fired three shots in to a crowd of angry drunk pirates that seemed to ignore the display of power earlier and charged with drunken bravado which proved to do jack shit against Marcus and his men.

Olivier however was like a typhoon against the pirates. Her swordplay and handgun accuracy was frightening. She could outdo most of Marcus's superior officers in combat

With her swordplay combined with her gunplay it was a deadly dance to behold as she swiftly cut through the pirates like nothing and it was a surprise to see the sword still going strong even through the abuse it is going through right now.

Marcus was no pushover either as his sleight of hand shooting blasted through many pirates with his shot gun and when he ran out of shells he quickly drew his dual Sequoias with few quick spins on his index finger and ran on top of a table with a smooth and slippery surface and tray on top of it. He slid on top of the table surface and aimed both of his sequoia magnums at the pirates on each side of the table and fired every shot out of both magnums with one aimed at a side while the other is pointed at the other. Marcus was discharging shot after shot into pirates that made mincemeat out of several and one of the bullets insta killed three via headshot that was just lined up perfectly. After reaching halfway on the table he ran out of bullets in the cylinder so he withdrew his magnums and spawned in dual fully automatic Uzis with an extended mag on both guns. He aimed both guns at the pirates again as he sped across the table and he squeezed the trigger and fired a hailstorm of 9mm bullets.

Marcus reached the end of long rows of tables and he kicked off the tray and performed a front flip and then started to spin whilst he was still shooting (Think of Lance corporal Levi from Attack on Titan when he spins into a ball shape with his blades pointing out but with Sub machine guns instead.) which cleared a path for him as landed on the floor in a crouch. Both clips slid out of their guns and Marcus threw them into the air and spawned in to extra clips one in each hand on the bottom and slammed the clips into the lower receiver which then sent them back into the air and causing it to spin forward and Marcus caught them on the way back down whilst it was spinning.

"Enough with the grunts already where are your captains!" Marcus yelled out to the pirates who were visibly shaken at the deadly force. They then proceeded to shake even more when they heard the ground shaken and heavy footsteps as it came closer and closer. Then a set of door just flew off and shattered as a heavily muscled giant of a man who just walked in, he was not literally a giant only around 7ft,2 and arms and legs like huge logs but with veins clearly visible.

He was wearing a black tank top with his pirate symbol on it and he was wearing olive green cargo shorts that reached his knees. His face was scarred and heavily tanned. He had messy unkempt blond hair and a thick moustache and eyebrows with his pirate symbol carved into his forehead.

Now as he smashed through the double doors he did hit a few pirates in the crossfire, not that he cared about them.

"T- Tank top Titan taicho." Called out a tanktop pirate fearfully.

"Yosha now you are going to pay for messing with us. Jones do what you do and tear them apart limb from limb." A slaver cheered who sounds like an officer of the ship who was eager to see Marcus and his soldiers dead. Although his excitement was matched by the all but the tank top pirates who looked like they feared him.

Unfortunately his excitement quickly died out as jones approached him and as quickly as anyone saw the slavers throat was ripped out of his neck all too quickly for a normal person to see.

"Who gave you the rights to order me around you pathetic weak slavers?"

"Oi Titan you can't just kill him we are supposed to be allies." Shouted out another slaver

"I don't care about any of you weak shits. You are all just lambs for the slaughter. If any of you get in my way I will rip out your spine so quick that you won't feel it for a few seconds because you will be dead by the time you felt the pain."

"Hm. Tanktop titan but your real name is johness the dissector, I know of you. The cities and towns of west blue echo with the stories of your brutal mass murders." She spoke to him uninterested.

"They ain't heard nothing yet." He glowered at Olivier.

The other pirates and the slavers gasped in fear as they recognised that infamous name. while the tank top crew seemed to already know the truth behind their captains real identity. But were too afraid to stand against him.

Marcus observed this incredibly tall and bulky man and looked into his large piercing blue eyes. He could easily tell that he was a psychopathic individual who took great pleasure in slaughtering his victims. He also notice that there were visible veins on his hands and fingers which points out that brutal grip he's got when he tore out that slaver pirate's throat…niceee.

"How bad was he?" hank asked Olivier.

"From what the media managed to leak out they reported that he killed 146 people in three towns and one city. But what the marines managed to gather on him it was 346 people. 112 of them were marines; some of them were officers and a captain was even ripped apart. After that he was issued a bounty of 98 million berries"

"If he is really that bad as you say he is then why has he currently got such a low bounty?"

"He went into hiding after gold rogers execution. With all of the pirates running loose it took most of the attention off of him and onto the new pirate era. Now from the looks of it he started his own pirate crew. But it looks like he hasn't got the trust of his crewmates, they fear him. So he must've forcefully took over the captains position by killing him. Am I right so far johness kane?"

"Don't even mention that name to me in my presence. That man who was the previous captain of this shitty crew was pitifully weak. Oh how I hated that name. that name reminds me of how I hated him, of how I hated …...being him." Marcus blinked in confusion. 'Is he pointing out that he has a split personality' were the thought of his. "His stupid pitiful l little family life of his. And that stupid fucking worthless job of he had. It took me 20 years of me screaming and clawing and breaking him down. Years of calling out to him, trying to get him to set me free. But he was such a weak coward. Then one night it had finally happened. One night I called to him, and he answered. And when he did answer my call, I killed him. For my first murders I chose the perfect victims, the perfect family…..his family." He explained with that cold expressionless face. And his harsh voice completed the image of a psychotic killer and left no trace of the family man he used to be.

Marcus scowled angrily at this man, or thing. This thing was no man; it didn't deserve to be called human anymore. "how can that man be a coward if he managed to keep a demon like you down for so long though." Olivier asked him.

"Because he was so adamant that he was so happy with his life, but in truth he was not. I came into his life when he was at Goa Kingdom's Academy. The kid at the time was clever but he was an easy target for bullies in the upper classes and in his own class. They tormented him pretty badly back then. But annoyingly when I offered him a chance to pay them back, he refused. He kept on striving on and on claiming that things will get better, even though I told it won't. I came pretty close once too when he nearly reached rock bottom one day when the bullies upped their game. Then that girl came into his life. That bitch ruined my chances and continued to be an obstacle for years even after they got married. He sounded so smug when he rubbed it into my face saying that things did get better, but I am never wrong. Things did get better with their relationship and he always loved his family, but his life outside of it got more progressively worse as time went on. The bullies eventually found him again and started robbing money off of him and threatening his family if he didn't comply and then continued where they left off and kicked his sorry ass. His boss was a cruel man, even though he was a loving father himself but at work he was a monster towards his staff. He was losing money and he was suffering from depression from it. But his loving wife still supported him all the way. But he made the mistake of ignoring his wife's advice when he turned to Me." he explained

"So you killed the one thing in his life that kept him happy all because you hated him for being weak. You are one fucked up being that does not deserve to even breath. I will be glad to kill your wretched existence off this planet." Marcus clenched the grip of his guns hard as he stared at him in cold fury.

"I have been called many things and that what you just said is quite adorable. And you…..Kill me *points to marcus and then himself. * I think there is a mistake on your behalf. This not going to be a killing,it's going to be a slaughter. The sounds of madness and The tricky one demands that one of us must die, you do not have my sympathy because, IT WILL NOT BE ME! he roared out that last part as he charged towards marcus with his right arm reaching out to grab him.

Marcus almost faltered but he shook it off and immediately went into his shooting stance with his guns,until.

"Soru." *SHINK!* SWISH!*PSSSHINK*

Olivier was just standing a few feet away from where I was and all of a sudden she just appeared

N-n-nani. What is—hap-….. I feel so…..cold" said johness weakly as he felt his body getting weaker and colder. He looked down to see a bloody crimson stain on his tank top where there was a hole visible on his chest and tanktop just where the heart was located.

"What happened" johness looked behind him to see Olivier holding a brown paper bag which was pulsating and stained red and blood was dripping out of the bottom of the bag . To johness he knew exactly what it was "That's my heart, give it back you fucking bitch." He hissed, albeit tried to. and he tried to drag himself towards Olivier.

"Your heart? I think you are mistaken because I don't see your name on it. This belonged to a strong hearted man of a loving family he could've grown stronger on his own. He was weak as you so believed because he feared the demon that could ruin his life. He could've grown stronger without any interference from you anyway.

"That man is dead, he will always be weak, he will never win without me. and once I get **MY** heart back I'm going to" he snarled "Disappear" he said although it uncharacteristic of him but it sounded like someone else as his tone just changed all of a sudden.

"! YOU! What are you doing back here" he got no answer as his right arm just grasped his own neck and his nails were right next to the jugular vein. And dug deep into his neck with what's left of his depleting strength

"Let go, I need to get my heart back! Don't you understand we will die without it!"

"…..Good, then I can finally re-join my family and apoligize after all that has happened"

"No! damn you! You and your fucking happy family! I needed you to prove myself to Tricky sama!"

Marcus's eyes lit up momentarily 'it's that goddamn name again.'

"I couldn't care less you selfish bastard. You ruined my life and now it's my turn to do the same."

"No, don't you even think about it!" he tried to grab his arm with his left arm only for it to get sliced off by Olivier."

"ARGH! YOU FUCKING COCKSUCKINGCUNT!" the pshyco voice cussed angrily.

And then johness jabbed his fingers into his neck only for a lot of blood to pour out. He pulled out and his face lit up into a kind fatherly smile "Thank you." He whispered to Olivier. As the last heartbeat thumped in the bag, johness collapsed onto the ground with his right arm stretched out and his palm open. Olivier handed back the heart to him and placed it on his hand looking at the body with some signs of respect.

Marcus, hank and the clones just stood there slak jawed and sweating nervously at the scene they just witnessed. **'This woman, she is way out of our league.'** Said hank in the mind chat. **'No shit, she just cut out an oversized man's heart and we didn't even see her. And what was that move she did, no one was taught that back in the rangers.'**

Then all of a sudden another figure just dashed out with a sabre sword and made an overhead swing down on olivier. But she easily blocked it by unsheathing the blade out slightly as she turned around and glared at him straight into the eyes with ice cold hostility.

"You I hold no guilt about killing." She seethed menacingly.

The unfortunate man who had the nerve to attack her when her back was turned was the slaver captain of this ship. And he did not look happy at all, or he was pissing himself from the fear or maybe both.

"You should've stayed in the cage ice client is paying me big money for your pretty face and body. Now why don't you go back into your cage like a good girl before I have to scar that pretty face of yours. But then I would have to punish you for trying to escape" he leered at her lecherously.

Olivier ignored him in favour of eyeing the sword he was wielding and he just tried to strike her with. "Is that my sword?" she asked in an accusing way.

"Eh?" he didn't manage to say another word as his thoughts were interrupted by an explosive pain that erupted inside of his gut as Olivier pulled out the handgun she was using minutes ago while she was still pushing against her opponents blade with her current blade that was given to her.

"Ergh!" he collapsed on his knees and dropped the sword he was holding (The same sword Olivier uses from FMA brotherhood) and coughed out a mouth full of blood onto the floor. Olivier caught her stolen sword and held both swords in a scissor together like scissors against the slaver captain's neck.

"M-m-matte! Please don't kill me, i-i-i-ican give anything you want just—" he begged .

"The only thing I want is vengeance for my crew's death, sakazuki's head along with the nobles who imprisoned me. I already know I can't kill the nobles because most of the time they are always at their precious holy city or that damned human auction house at saobady. You however cannot help me in that area so your life means nothing to me."

"Noo! Please do-"*SHINK!* Olivier cut him off literally by slashing his head off with both of the swords outwards with her arms extended out along with her swords and slashed downwards to remove the blood on both swords. As the blood splattered on the floor she spun her swords and sheathed both of the swords into their respective scabbards

Marcus's eyes hardened and looked at the scene warily and had a few extra nervous beads of sweat forming on his forehead that was thankfuly covered by the mask. **'That foolish slaver deserved to pay the price in underestimating her. She is definitely not some poor defenceless damsel in distress, she will most likely kill for thinking of her in that way."** He scrutinized at the scene that was played out.

Olivier turned around and looked at Marcus in the eyes and smirked a little bit "You are a truly impressive fighter I must say along with your men,far better than most of the recruits and some of the superior officers below lieutenant or a captain depending on which one. But I do apologize for intervening against you and johness but I couldn't allow you to fight him because johness is too strong for the likes of you at your current level." She said to him in a matter of fact.

Marcus frowned at that "And why is that? I'm not weak mind you and you shouldn't underestimate me and my men." He said to her.

"I wasn't saying you were I'm just saying that he is stronger than you think. he could take on most captains and commodore and leave them with brutal wounds or kill them in the end as eyewitness reports stated. Now don't get me wrong I have observed you and your soldier's fighting form and it is indeed effective against most opponents, but there are many opponents that will prove to be much stronger than you. You could take him on indeed but you lack the training and experience to face opponents like him."

Marcus sighed frustratingly "well truthfully I was still in training and it had to be cancelled due to emergency deployment. And after what I saw what you did, I wouldn't be surprised. What was that speed move called?"

"It's called soru, a speed technique belonging to the cipher pol's very exclusive super human martial art called the rokushiki."

"So if I learn the rokushiki will have a better chance against this grandline place."

"You would have a better chance yes but that's not the only reason why you could still get killed. The devil fruit users are also another matter some of them have the power to destroy islands and some just too weak to even bother with." She explained

"Well I'm not that desperate to go there just yet so I will keep on training on this island for a while. What will you do now that you are free?"

"I can't go anywhere without watching my back. No doubt the marine headquarters will issue a high bounty on my head. So I guess I would have to lay low for now."

"that would be the best choice for now." Marcus nodded at her answer and then turned to hank "have we located the third captain yet?"

Hank shook his head "Negative,he's been the quietest so far and there have been a few reports of sightings around town and near the ships. And…. No wait im getting something from one of our men near the docks. It appears captain Darrel has abandoned his ship and men and ran off with the treasure and he's completely overloaded his boat and he's complety visible from a mile off because the moon light is not helping him at all in his current situation. You should be able to see him outside the window in the captains off ice down here." Hank told Marcus and led him and Olivier to the office.

They opened the window and looked out towards the distance and hank was right, the moonlight was not helping him at all. All of the gold and silver was being lit up like a beacon with how bright the moon was tonight.

Marcus just face palmed his own mask and sighed "What is that wanker doing?"

"Fits his name doesn't it. He really is a scumbag." Olivier commented while staring at the spectacle with no interest.

"Shouldn't we stop him, I mean he running off with most of the gold and money and this town could really use it for the repairs."

"Good point."

"It is but sadly that money was previously stolen and some of the marines will let them use that money."

"And they are supposed to be the good guys?" Marcus inquired

"The marines are just the puppets backed by the world government and they are the real puppet masters who are pulling the strings behind everyone's backs."

Marcus stretched his arms out and spawned in an L115A3 sniper rifle

"Are you sure you can hit him at this distance, he looks to be about just a kilometre away." She estimated while Marcus had him in his sights.

"Don't underestimate these weapons they are nothing like those crude muskets that they use." Marcus clarified.

"Then you best take the shot quickly then."

*BANG!* Marcus took the shot just after Olivier had finished her sentence and after two seconds the 338 struck right into Darrel's chest just under his right collar bone near the shoulder and launched him off of the boat.

"Target neutralized." Marcus pulled the bolt and a casing came out and slid another one into the chamber.

Olivier eyed the rifle and the weapons the clones were carrying and the casings that fell to the floor and she picked the 338 lapua casing up and observed the contents. "This is intriguing, revolutionary even." She eyed at the weapons with interest.

"Marvel at it all you want but these weapons are exclusive to me and to anyone that I trust."

Olvier gazed at Marcus with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And by chance am I one of those you people you trust?"

Marcus chuckled at looked back at Oliver and said "More than that Olivier." Marcus held his hand out towards Olivier " I think you deserve my friendship."

Oliver gazed at the open hand and looked back up to Marcus and chuckled. "Friends you say, you will need to earn a lot more of my trust for me to call you a friend. But I suppose I could throw you the bone as I have a request for you."

"What would that be?" marcus briefly saw regret in her eyes and replaced with resolved determination.

"You work for me and help me and I will help you with your training, simple as that." Oliver offered while holding her hand out to Marcus.

Marcus stared at her hand and contemplated on whether to accept or not.

' **Bear in mind that she was betrayed by her own government and military and she has nowhere to go and to trust. And her eyes show some malice towards someone but overall there is sorrow. I guess she did take it hard at losing all of her most trusted soldiers in her unit. But it's up to you whether you to work under her or not.'** hank gave his input on the matter.

'So she wants my trust in assisting her with her vengeance against the ones who betrayed her, can't say I'm too happy about that. But she is offering to train me which is kind of selfish of me but I really need to this. Besides I need to find more information on these marines and world government and see if they are that bad as they say they are.' He mused deeply in to his thought until he decided.

"Alright I will do it, you have my word that I will assist you in whatever you plan to do in return that you help me become stronger and learn more about this world." he accepted her offer and took her hand and sealed the deal.

Olivier smiled "welcome aboard Lieutenant Marcus."

* * *

 **And we are finally stopping right here.**

 **It's done I'm not doing any more on this chapter. I never intended it to be this long.**

 **And yes I plan to have Olivier Mira Armstrong from FMA Brotherhood as his new Commanding officer.**

 **And in case you were wondering johness is the name of the mass serial killer in hunter x hunter who got insta killed by killua during the hunter exams through the same method of tearing out his heart. But I made him have a split personality like sweet tooth in twisted metal.**

 **I edited a few things on this chapter so there might have been a few words out of place.**

 **And I do apologise for the delay because I had a bit of technical problems with email and my account and home life and summer holiday going on.**

 **Also there is another Fic I plan on doing much later so I may be more drawn to writing that but im still thinking about it.**


	4. Chapter 3: The solution to all problems

**The best way to solve a problem is through anarchy**

 **AN: yo me again. I am sorry for being late with this update but I am now back in college so the updates will be slower until the next term break.**

 **I looked at the latest chapter of one piece and I couldn't help but laugh at Sanji's new wanted poster, he looks more like a sexual predator than badass not that he already is one. And poor chopper is yet again given his favourite thing on his poster, disappointment.**

 **And Ussop is now worth 200 milion berris worth of bullshit, Good job *Thumbs up*.**

 **To fate lover's review: well there are some people within the** **donquixote that are good but what i think that through out history there will always be a bastard/bitch born in that family. not to mention that one of their ancestors had enslaved the Tontatta tribe on Dressrosa only to be liberated by the the Riku family.**

 **Thank you for the review though**

 **Any way on with the story.**

* * *

 **(Time skip: 1 hour after the pirate invasion. Marcus's POV)**

After saving an island and the captives and slaves from the pirates me, Olivier and the clones were all hailed as heroes. Al though I did find it flattering at first but I was never that brilliant at dealing with fame and being at the centre of attention which was why I enlisted for the spec ops division of the rangers in the first place where you don't have to reveal yourself to often and the rangers were a pretty reclusive bunch.

The clones were pretty much feeling the same thing I was with all of the uneasiness from all of the attention focusing on us.

Olivier however looked apathetic in all of this due to her experience in this sort of thing before as the superior officers and admirals tend to be the more renowned and famed among the populace, although I did catch a brief moment of sadness in her eyes. When I asked her about it she replied that these innocent people did not deserve to be played like this which she was probably referring to the slavers ship and that the marines have betrayed its people that they were supposed to protect. And then surprisingly she removed her tattered vice admirals coat off of her shoulders and threw it to the floor in a crumpled heap claiming that she refuses to work alongside parasites and demons in human forms, not that I could blame her for choosing that but it certainly did shock a few people present to see her throw her vice admirals coat to the ground in such a disrespectful manner and for her to claim such a thing but they calmed down when they heard her reasoning that that the slavers were backed by the celestial dragons and a part of the marines that hardly anyone knew about as it was kept secret by the world government and the marines.

The archaeologists understood her reasoning quite well to which I suspected that they have had their run-ins with the marines. The female slaves shared their understanding as well because they knew of all of the detestable acts that they have performed on its people before. The regulars however would just deny this and continue living their lives in blissful ignorance.

Damn civilians they would never understand the world they would just let someone else handle it no matter who it is and how they do it. I can see some of them protesting on why did it have to be them who suffers, why they said? Who else would want this to happen to them? No one!

I could swear that I had the urge to gauge some random bastard's eyes out when I heard him spout out that this fate should've been thrown onto someplace else that did deserve this happening to them. I could swear that I have witnessed his type before and sometimes it was mentioned in psychology lessons of people's minds when I was in the training academy. The teacher/instructor in that lesson explained to me that people seek different ways to enjoy themselves for the thrill, like extreme sports,racing,something dangerous or sexual activities. But he did explain that some people seek darker thrills. This man liked the thrill of tragedy's he knew because i could see it in his eyes. He would be seen out in the streets, eyes glued to the newspaper reading all of the horrific and tragedy stories. What flavour would they be? It would be like as that song vicarious by tool goes:  
"Killed by the husband"  
"Drowned by the ocean"  
"Shot by his own son"  
"She used a poison in his tea  
and kissed him goodbye"

That would be his favourite kind of stories but It's no fun 'til someone dies. Think about it... Whenever you see a newspaper with a big fat title "Stabbed by husband." you don't go like "hm... who cares." You grab it, buy it, read it, and go "I'm glad that wasn't me." or "pfft! What are the odds of that happening to me?" Then you go on with your life with one less worry. That's him alright; he lives in an overprotective society that is still riddled with danger around each corner. He is not a viscous psychopath but somehow he finds it satisfying in a non-masochistic way and that he is glad that the pain and suffering is on somebody else rather than himself. But now that pirates had invaded the joke has backfired onto him and everyone living on this island. He suffered many beatings and had his business establishment looted and torched to the ground and now he is whining about why did this sort of thing had to happen to him. I know it's bad that he had to suffer through this tragedy but have some respect to all of the other people that suffered from this.

But why am I ranting about one man? We won for Christ sakes I drove those scumbag pirates off of this island, well drove more like pulverised them. I couldn't be anymore prouder than myself for enlisting for the Elite rangers. Then Olivier had to point out that I am not ready for the big bad bosses for me to gain the next level yet, well shit what does it take to actually impress this woman. I couldn't voice out an argument against her because … I simply can't do shit against her. I witnessed the reason just when she physically cut out johness's heart out and almost took some of the pirates heads off when they tried to argue back at her or giving out cat calls or wolf whistles and call out some very demeaning names at her and she responded by roundhouse kicking them in the crown leaving them with a nasty concussions whenever they wake up from the kick she dealt to them. She also dismembered a few pirates' limbs off or slashing them across the face or torso just because they tried to cop a feel of her body, what a nice lady that now happens to be my superior officer without any exceptions from me,joy.

After the battle that ended with the deaths of all three of the captains and many pirates, the ones that were still alive just gave up and surrendered just like that. They held that much morale just because their captain hasn't been killed yet so they could still fight. That is some dedication to follow some of the worst human beings out of fear, misguidance or greed. Now all of the remaining 56 pirates were rounded up on an isolated beach that is far from the town to which Olivier had wanted.

"Sooo~ why are we here on an isolated beach a couple of miles away from town, (ODA never explains the length and width of each island and when you look at it from a person's point of view when you are on the island the distance looks massive. and when you are looking at birds eye POV it doesn't) Escorting the remaining pirate factions to here and making them march like they were facing execution?" I asked her.

Me and my clone army had rounded the remaining pirates and then we were told to bring them all here.

Olivier looked at me and said "Lieutenant Marcus they are facing execution."

"NANI!" they all cried out and they all paled when they saw that icy glare of hers that shut them all up.

"Okay but isn't that a bit cruel? I mean I could just hand them over to the authorities or something." He asked her and all of the pirates nodded franticly.

"Have you forgotten that the slavers are backed by the world nobles to gather them slaves and sell them off to the nobles not to mention that they hired these two pirate crews along as well. And there is a marine captain that ordered them to deliver me to the nobles, They will become suspicious and start asking questions that I don't want them finding out." she explained to me.

"Yes you're right about that but is this really necessary?"

"Normally, no. they would get sent off to impel down where they will never see the daylight again so executions are not practiced that often but it's not uncommon. But what made you so concerned about them, they're pirates Marcus, the scum kind of pirate."

"Fair point." I turned around and faced my clones "alright you heard the lady have them all against the cliff face."

"NOOOO!" they all screamed and cried.

"SHUT UP! Everyone gag them somebody might have noticed their screaming." I ordered.

All of the clones rushed at them to stop their cries for help by silencing them with a punch, kick or buttstock from a gun to the gut or face. And then brought out rags and shoved them into their dirty mouths and lined them all up against the wall.

"Rifles ready!"

The row of clones brought up their rifles of AR15s and M16s up to their chest.

"Aim!"

The clones peered down their iron sights and optical sights attached on their rifles that were ready to fire upon the pirates.

"Fi-"

"Whoa, Whoa, whoa, Wait wait wait a minute!" Deimos suddenly interrupted my order and annoyingly stopped the execution. The clones groaned and Olivier just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What is it Deimos?" I asked rather annoyed that he interrupted.

"Well excuse me for interrupting but wouldn't it be better if we attach our suppressors onto our guns instead of the island's inhabitants hearing our gunshots all over the island." Deimos reasoned with me.

"… shit I forgot we still had those." I said whilst smacking my face with the palm of my hand and all of the clones face faulted behind their masks. "Alright everyone attach your suppressors and we will do it again, this time no interruptions Deimos!" I called out to my clones and pointed at Deimos."

"Why me!"

"Shut up and attach your suppressor!"

"Suppressor?" Olivier asked me curiously.

"I held out a suppressor to her "these are useful when sieging structures and ships and other enclosed positions and open fields so your enemies can barely hear the shots. In hindsight it reduces the amount of noise and visible muzzle flash generated when firing your gun so the enemy will have less chance at discovering your position." I explained to her.

"That is ingenious." Olvier sounded impressed at the device that piqued her interest.

The clones finished attaching their suppressors onto their guns and called that they are ready to start again"

"Alright we will do this again, rifles ready!"

They did the same thing as before bringing their rifles up to their chests.

"Aim"

"Marcus san!" oh shit don't me that's robin.

I was now panicking, that was indeed robin's voice and she was looking for me. Oh shit robin does not need to see this so i made a cutting motion towards my neck to the clones for them to belay the order and hide their weapons to which they responded by hiding their rifles behind their backs. "What the fuck are you doing how is that going to work." I whisper shouted to them.

I turned around to Olivier and made a hand signal for her to deal with robin who apparently was way ahead of me and quickly intercepted robin just as she was nearly about to discover us.

Just as they left and Olivier escorted her back to the library and confirming that I will be with her in a bit, just right after I deal with this troublesome task.

"Alright third attempt this time we will do it. Rifles ready!"

"Aim"

"WAIT! WAIT! STOP!" a clone ran up to me holding a note.

"What is it now!" I shouted further adding to my frustration. And the clones irritation.

"A note from general Olivier Mira Armstrong" he said while panting from his run.

"A note from her? this must be important. *Opens the note* robin will be waiting at the library. PS proceed with the execution quietly." I face faulted at that last part. yet again I was interrupted, by my own general no less.

"Aim your rifles!" I called out to the clones who obeyed the order.

"Fire!" after that order a silent bullet barrage shot out of the silenced barrels of each assault rifles and their targets repeatedly.

"Cease fire!" I called out to them and they ceased their firing. And just as the dust settled most of the pirates fell dead apart from one who was unscathed.

"Lucky bastard isn't he" hank pointed out.

"Alright we will use up the remaining rounds that's left in your clips to kill him. Ready your rifles!"

"Aim"

"Fire!" they let off another quiet volley intending to hit their target. But just when they used up the remaining bullets in their clip the single pirate was still unscathed and the cliff face behind them was riddled with holes both big and small.

I looked on in disbelief at the sight and the simple fact that I could not comprehend "How could you miss!?"

"He moved." Deimos had the decency to answer my rhetorical question while I could swear he and the rest of the clones were blushing from embarrassment.

I had a tick mark forming on my head and just brought out my sequoia "oh hold on, *Screws a suppressor on to the sequoia* "there we go" I pulled the trigger on my silenced magnum and hit the pirate right between the eyes.

"Problem solved now to dispose of the bodies not hat hard wasn't it, how should we get rid of them?"

Well I wouldn't suggest buying them somewhere on the island because we will get spotted by the civilians.

"We could feed them to that fish." Deimos suggested to us only for all of us too raise an eyebrow at him.

"We will definitely not be doing that."

"Burn the bodies along with the rest."

"Could do but it will still leave behind a mess and people will get curious on what the smoke and flames are all about. I think we should bring all of the bodies out to sea on one of the ships and sink it." I suggested.

"So destroy the ship with them on it and let them sink to the bottom of the ocean."

Yep we will go with that, and somebody clean up all of the blood we don't need people sticking their noses into our business." I gave them the orders and they all set off to gather all of the pirate corpses.

"Which ship should we gather them on?" hank asked me. "Put them on that ship that has shit everywhere and vomit all over the main deck." I told him, no one will miss that ship anyway and we were pretty reluctant to step foot on that ship in the first place. It smelt like rotten dead bodies mixed with faeces and sick….Ergh! Not to mention there were all kinds of drugs that we have never even heard of on their ship some dangerous looking ones too that could turn an innocent man into a violent psychopath with addiction problems.

I spawned in several power washers for my clones so we could wash all of the blood that was staining the sand and cliff face and I gave a few to some other clones who were going back to the town and I told them to clear up the blood and gore by tomorrow morning.

I told them to load up all of the bodies in the back of the Semi-trailers of the Lorries and bring the m to the docks so they could dump them onto the nauseating pirate ship.

"I think you should go back to the library and go and see robin." Hank suggested

I looked over to hank and pondered that thought for a moment and then nodded. "Sure, I will be back later can you handle things here for a moment?"

"Not a problem." He assured

"I'll be back later." I said to him and walked back to the library

* * *

* **CHUNG! CHUNG! (AN:It's the sound effect from law and order whenever they do a scene change)**

 **(Ohara: library, 1:37 AM marcus's POV)**

I arrived at the tree library's front door and I raised my hand to knock on the door and the door just flew open and my view was replaced with me staring down a barrel of a rifle. I responded by grabbing the barrel and quickly moving it away from my head to which the person pulled the trigger on reflex and the rifle discharged right next to my head, luckily I moved the barrel away from my head but if I wasn't wearing my helmet/mask's built in sound dampeners then my eardrums would have been obliterated, god bless the person who designed this armour and helmet.

I heard a "GAH!" from the person responsible for almost trying to kill me so i shifted the rifle a bit to see who the perpetrator was and lo and behold it was Hocha who looked pale as a ghost and her jaw wide open in shock.

"Hello to you to Hocha." I said to her nonchalantly. I noticed that she still hasn't moved yet and still had the same expression on her face, so I moved towards her grasped her jaw and closed her mouth.

Hocha shook her self back into reality and blushed at Marcus caressing her jaw, well in her mind it felt like that "M-Marcus san! I'm so sorry I didn't know it was you!" she started apologising quite franticly while bowing repeatedly.

I grabbed her shoulders and shook her "Calm down, I'm not hurt so you're fine. It's understandable why you would be so wary like this"

"Are they gone?" she asked me rather tensed

"You won't be seeing them again nor would you hear of them ever again."

She exhaled in relief. "Is robin and Olivier here by any chance?" I asked her.

"Right here." I opened the door and walked inside slightly to see her leaning against a wall arms crossed and eyes closed acting really calm despite all of the archaeologists pointing their weapons at her like she was a sworn enemy.

"Would anyone kindly explain what the fuck is going on?" I asked the crowd.

"Do you know her" Hocha asked me from behind from I could tell she and everyone here was distrustful of her.

"I am acquainted to her yes, I found her on one of the ships and taken prisoner. Why what did she do?"

"They got upset about the fact that a marine discovered their poneglyph that they were hiding."

I turned to clover for answers to which he gave a sigh and pinching his nose in irritation. "Nobody is supposed to know about this Marcus. The Marines and the world government have outlawed the rights to study the poneglyps history that date back to the void century 800 years ago"

My eyes winded when I heard that "and where is this poneglyph?"

"Down in the basement." Oliver said without a care "Oi!" the archaeologists protested.

I heard what I need to hear and I made my way to the basement door despite hocha and the rest of the archaeologists protesting to me not to go down there to which I ignored and brushing off some people who tried to restrain me by shoving them off of me not to hard.

When I reached the basement I was not expecting a giant cube with hieroglyphics inscribed onto them and I could understand them.

"Marcus san you can't waltz in here, knowing the knowledge of what's written on the poneglyphs is illegal punishable by death."

"I have every right to be here Hocha and I understand these words completely.

Hocha's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "You do?"

"Definitely, I recognise these writings anywhere." I replied back to her while 'Well when I say writing It looks more gibberish than understandable but I can still decipher it. It kind of looks like somebody did a mash up of ancient text and put it into a row of more gibberish that I can understand and apparently they can too.

"Then you are in the same predicament as us,"

"In a way, yes."

"And the marine, what's her business?"

"She was betrayed, you don't have to worry about her. To the marines she is considered an offender against justice. Where is robin by the way?" I turned around asked her.

"She is resting in one of the lounge areas upstairs. You might want to visit her she was really worried about you. "

"It's already been one day and I've already made an impact on someone." I said rather amused by this. I never really thought I was that that great with Children, I can already tell I would be a great father someday despite all that has happened when I met robin.

I made my way back upstairs back up to the foyer where everyone was not pleased with me storming down into the basement. Just when someone was going to voice out their accusations of me I was tackled by robin who was crying her eyes out straight onto my black combat trousers. Now the archaeologists were now facing a problem. Two people show up from out of nowhere has discovered the existence of the poneglyph and what they were doing and to make it worse one is a friend of robin and the other is a well renowned vice admiral.

"Look I can sense your hostilities but we are not the bad guys here so why don't we all calm down and talk." I persuaded them to act rationally.

"Hmm I suppose your right about that, vice admiral Armstrong here would've arrested us or done much to us when she discovered it and yet she hasn't. Clover considered "And not to mention you have protected Robin and this island from the pirates and whatever that thing was that's underneath the island. "

"For your information Professor its former Vice admiral. I don't want anything to do with them anymore; they would rather see me dead or chained up to a nobles bed." She scowled " and i could care less on what you are doing in your spare time so it's of no concern to me."

"Well that's a relief to know that you are not part of them anymore." Clover nodded in acceptance before he turned to Marcus. "Is it safe to go outside yet?"

"Give it til morning and you wouldn't tell that there was a bloody fight so I wouldn't head back out just yet. And I will be heading back out in bit so I will see you in the morning"

"You promise?" robin looked up to me with those tear filled eyes, oh god the eyes why does it have to be the eyes.

"It's okay it's nothing dangerous just a clean-up operation. I will come back to you in the morning" I caressed her little head to which she giggled sweetly, and to think that people call her a monster.

"Oh just before I go? "I said when something came to my mind and I turned to Olivier. "Is it likely that the marines will come here for an investigation."

"perhaps but I don't think they would send anyone that's above captain but that depends if somebody has alerted them on a Den Den Mushi" oliveir mused

"Den Den Mushi What's that?" I asked without a clue on what that was.

Olivier and the everyone just looked at me in slight disbelief " Have you been living under a rock or are you a complete idiot." Oliver deadpanned

"No but I have been sleeping under a rock way before this Den Den Mushi was invented" I countered to which the archaeologists and robin sweat dropped.

"it's one of these" Hocha had been so kind as to point out a large snail that looks to be asleep and what looks to be a transceiver on top of the shell "we use this to call places from long distances who also have one of these" she explained. 'Oohhh so it's like a radio with a transceiver or their version of a telephone, but why does it have to be a snail? Isn't that animal cruelty and slavery even though that rule does not apply to the Gastropodas but people have been experimenting on them and forcing them into labour for the humans? Wow how low have we fallen to rely on snails for our telecommunications? '

" okay I get it now so when would they be expected to arrive here?

"it will probaly take till mid-day today for them to arrive from the nearest base"

"Good, hopefully I could work to get rid of the evidence of you being here by the time they arrive here." I made my way for the door "what will you do?" I asked Olivier before I headed out."

"I have no plans to go anywhere and I am not leaving my subordinate now so I trust you to handle this. I will stay here for the time being."

I dead panned and sweat dropped at the subordinate part as I could feel Hocha and Robin staring at me as if I could hear the word "Jiiiiii" coming from them, I think I could hear Hocha's Staring noise more than robin's though for some reason. I nodded and headed back out to the town for the all night and morning clean-up operation.

* * *

 ***CHUNG CHUNG***

 **(Scene change: Ohara Town centre, 2:04AM)**

You know I didn't think it was that bad than I first thought when I saw the aftermath of the town centre, in fact the state of the area was appalling. There were blood pools and splatters everywhere along with brain matter and organs all over the place not to mention the bullet casings and holes scattered everywhere and pieces of stone fragments blasted off of the walls and architecture. All of the bodies were taken away and dumped onto the wounded ship which was good.

Now I had to call for a few clones and even spawn in more clones to help clear everything up, now I was not going to spawn in regular cleaning equipment, I am going to do this properly. I do not know how skilled these marines investigating skills are but its better safe than sorry.

So I spawned in about 60 more clones wearing hazmat suits that's suited for crime scene investigators and clean-up crews so I had to scramble through my brain and search up some information downloaded onto my Pip boy on equipment that these clean-up crews use for murder/death scenes and to what the specialities of what they do.

So I spawned plenty of the following equipment that is needed for this and I held up a list to see if anything is missing.

Ozone machine (to remove odours) "Check."

Foggers (to thicken a cleaning chemical so it can get all the way into tight places like air ducts, usually for odour removal) "Check."

Hospital-grade disinfectants "Check"

Industrial-strength deodorizers "Check"

Enzyme solvent (to kill bacteria and viruses and liquefy dried blood) "Check"

No-touch cleaning system (to clean blood-coated surfaces from a safe distance – includes heavy-duty sprayer, long scrubbing brush, wet vacuum) "Check"

Putty knives (to scrape up brain matter, which dries into a cement-like consistency) "Check"

Razor blades (to cut out portions of carpet) "Check, I needed"

Shovels (in about two hours, large amounts of blood coagulate into a jelly-like goo that can be shovelled into bags) "Check"

Plenty of bio hazard Plastic bags "Check

Truck-mounted steam-injection machine (to melt dried brain matter that cleaners can't remove with putty knives) "Check"

Chemical treatment tank (to disinfect and store matter sucked up by vacuum systems)"Check"

Carpentry/restoration tools: sledgehammers, saws, spackle paste, paint brushes and Ladders "Check"

Pressure washer "Well it's going to be loud anyway so check that one."

"Alright guys you know what to do, I want most of the area spic and span till sunrise." I called out to them all

"But that's going to be like 3 and ½ hours away."

"Well you better get a move on then before the marines decide to show up. And if you will excuse me I have wounded pirate ship to put down." I said as I walked off to the docks.

The clones immediately went to work with the clean-up operation as they moved through the entire area cleaning the blood, sucking up the blood, picking up gore and removing the bullet casings on the floor and the bullets out of the walls and covering them up.

I headed over to the ship that had all of the corpses dumped on it and all of the treasure and useful supplies stripped clean from the ship excluding the gunpowder. Marcus could see Hank over at the ship fixing up the front end of the wounded ship.

"How's the ship's repairs going!? I shouted to him who was hanging off a safety rope.

"We managed to stop the flooding and gotten the ship to float again with the extra ballasts supporting the bow of the ship, it should keep it floating for a good long while."

"Keep it floating as long as you can, we need to send this out to sea. Is every corpse present on this ship?"

"We searched every street and house where they could be hiding and we sent a few men to scout the whole island and they have reported no threats. Other than that, I think we have every pirate present if not most of them."

"That will do, raise the anchor and set sail; hank you man the ship, you must get this ship out to sea far as you can. It's pretty dark out here and the sea looks clear so we should be fine."

I walked up to the water and held out his hands and focused on two boats that will assist him and Out from the flames came two special warfare combatant crafts to assault the enemy quickly and efficiently. Both boats were armed with pair of M134 miniguns at the bow a pair of M240Bs at the sides and an M2 browning on the stern "Me, Sanford and Deimos along with several others will cover you on these boats."

As the selected soldiers were picked to go on the boats I spawned out two AT4s and a pair of M32 MGL grenade launchers both packed with High explosive rounds. I walked up to both teams and handed them both each weapons. "just in case we run into an trouble." They nodded and stocked the weapons, ammunition and Explosive rounds onto the boats.

Just as Me and my Team were about to head out along with the pirate ship I could hear the clacking of boots on a stone pavement coming nearer and then someone jumped on the boat right next t me, I turned around to see it was Olivier.

"Any reason why you are here?" I asked her.

"Honestly, I find you intriguing. You fight nothing like the standard marines today, your tactics are effective, you fight swift and brutal against your enemies and your equipment is far superior. So no I don't have much of a reason to be here only I want to observe how you fight that's all."

"Alright I have no objections, do you want to take a seat somewhere."

"I'll stand" she says while standing in between the two bow gunners in a stance with her holding onto the bottom pommel of the sword and the sword propped up on the ground in front of her. She was gazing in front of her with her hair blowing in the wind.

"Are you sure? because this boat can turn really sharply and go really fast."

"I will be fine." She said firmly.

"Ok, let's move out then"

The two boats headed out first to scout the surrounding sea waters for any more hostile contact and then hank set out with the ship to get away from the island as far away as possible.

Until we could barely see Ohara in the distance because of the streetlights the pirate ship was now moving more slower than before as the waves were unmerciful on the poor ship's bow. The ballasts were doing its job in keeping the damn ship from sinking but it couldn't support the ship for much longer.

"Ok this is far enough, Hank have you set the charges!?" I shouted from my boat up to the stern deck/poop deck, haha poop deck who the hell named it that?

"Ready and primed, I set up several along the keel so it should split apart to make it sink faster!"

"Alright everybody abandon that ship and get on the boats!"

Hank and his team attached a safety rope onto the railings and abseiled down to the boats that was stationed right next to the stern of the ship. Hank was the last to go down as he let his team go down first, when it was his turn to go down which unfortunately led to the railings that was old and rotten to snap off and for Hank who was half way down caused him to face plant right onto the floor of his boat right next to Marcus's.

"Ha wounded!" Deimos burst out laughing at hank's misfortune to hanks displeasure and groaning of all the pain he felt on his face.

"Bloody fucking piece of shit excuse for a pirate ship." Hank muttered angrily

"Can we please leave this area I'm feeling sick enough from standing here." Olivier was still standing in the same spot and in the same pose and I noticed that her face was turning slightly green.

"Hank how bad was it on that ship?"

Hank lifted himself up onto his feet. "Do you really want to know?" he said with a deadpan behind his mask.

"We're fine; I don't need to know more about this disgusting display now let's get away from her as far as possible." Olivier objected hank and me before we could go any further.

I just shrugged and told the drivers to move to a safe distance to set off the charges.

"Are you alright Olivier?"

"No I can still smell the shit from here." Olivier said trying to hide the queasiness in her voice. Olivier then frowned and turned to face me "I suppose you wouldn't know how I'm feeling since all of you are wearing gas masks. And I still haven't seen your faces, so I want to see the faces of the men and women who are under my command."

"We'll show you when we get back to Ohara. But first, time for the fireworks. Deimos, Light her up" I shouted over to Deimos on the other boat.

Deimos who had a gleeful facial expression was ecstatic to do the honours in sinking this forsaken ship. But there was a problem.

"Err the Detonator's not working, duds maybe?"

Hank walked over to Deimos and looked at the detonator and deadpanned. "No Deimos the charges I planted were not duds and the reason why the charges are not detonating is because the detonator is set to safety you twat."

"Huh? Oh yeah it is, my bad" Deimos disengaged the safety off on his detonator.

I face palmed at that embarrassment that Deimos has made us look bad in front of Olivier twice excluding the firing squad mishap."

"Okay we're good, Fire in the hole!" Deimos slammed his hand on the trigger sending the signal to the C4 Charges.

 ***BOOM!"** the explosion tore through the sea like a deep drum beat and then there were explosion coming out of the lower broadside of the pirate ship. The explosives set along the keel split apart the main support of the ship with ease and the ship just simply crumbled apart. The mast plunged into ship and out of the bottom of the ship. The bow and the stern were simultaneously being lifted upwards snapping the ship into two with all of water that was rapidly flooding the ship claiming each room and section every minute until the ship was finally submerged taking all of the evidence of the pirates being on ohara.

"Right job well done, now back to the island."

"Excuse me sir but there is large silhouette in the distance of what looks like a warship and I can see lights on the main deck." Sanford said looking through his Visor's binoculars feature. I looked over to where he was looking at and did the same with my visors. "Don't tell me the marines arrived earlier than expected." This wasn't good if what Olivier said what is true about these marines that backed the slavers than I would have no choice but to flee from Ohara with no knowledge about the world.

Olivier looked slightly alarmed and picked up a pair of night vision binoculars lying about on the boat and exhaled in relief. "No these are not marines these are just a band of mercenaries hired by the slavers with a warship that was lent to them from the marines in good faith for their partnership but it appears to be one of their older models and not as big as the ones that have been commissioned recently but in their own design. The ships ae are meant to be built for engagements and look utilitarian. That just looks too gaudy and the crew probably does not have enough training to operate the main guns and maintain the paddle engine. Which probably explains why they were so late?"

"But still, we have to take it out. I don't want those guns pointing at Ohara no matter whose hands it's in."

We turned the boats around and sped towards the warship

"Do you think they have hostages on board?"

Olivier closed her eyes for a few seconds and her face looked focused in something until she opened them again "No, it's purpose looks more like its suited for engagements rather than storage. So the majority of the people on board are just the main combat force that was supposed to be before the cargo ship"

"How do you know that?"

"I will explain later but for now trust me on this, you don't need to hold back."

I looked at her a bit questionably at that but I decided to trust her on this and primed the minigun I was operating on to make sure it was ready and the clones following my example to assure that theirs were ready.

* * *

* **CHUNG! CHUNG!***

 **(On board the slavers warship)**

The captain of the warship who was a mercenary working for the slavers were heading to Ohara but couldn't reach it before the three other ships went on ahead without them due to some maintenance problems with the paddle engine which left them stationary back at the outpost they were temporarily stationed at. They did say to them to wait until they were ready as they were supposed to be the first people to assault the island before the other ships but due to their impatience and stubbornness they refused to listen and in their own arrogance they decided to assault the island on their own believing that there is nothing to fear and the marines that was stationed in this area would not do anything against them. That annoyed the mercenary and his men who had to put up with their annoying clients but they had to deal with it because all of them wanted to get paid from this.

Suddenly he heard a deep explosion that sounded like it came from under the sea and smaller explosions went off in the distance. They couldn't see very far so they just assumed that the slavers and the pirates were doing their job.

The mercenary captain was in his quarters currently thinking when suddenly he heard a loud droning and cracking noises that he could hear from outside of his captains quarters. Then he suddenly felt the ship rock violently as he felt explosions coming off of his ship. He grabbed his rifle and rushed to the main deck to see his men firing at a small but fast and agile boat with some fierce firepower judging from the damage they laid onto his men. There were two boats that were circling his ship hammering them with rapid firepower that doesn't seem to end. His men were desperately trying to find decent cover but the wooden framework proved useless against these deadly weapons especially the one with the rotating barrel of what appears to be a Gatling gun that was spewing out bright red streaks of light at them and that mini looking cannon with the long barrel that was firing out explosive rounds that was shredding through his ship.

His men on the upper and lower decks were desperately trying to man their cannons and return fire on them but they could only fire off a few shots that was terribly inaccurate and rushed, not to mention the boats were manoeuvring from side to side making it very difficult to shoot them from the speed.

The bullets tore through his men like it was nothing as bullets penetrated through torsos and blasted out of the back. Blood exploded out of their moths whenever someone was hit through the torso or someone's head being blasted off of them.

The mercenary captain was shocked at all of the carnage displaying in front of him and when an explosion went off in the lower decks where a barrel of gunpowder exploded from the explosive/incendiary ammo. That explosion shook him back into reality and the urgency to report it back to the nearest Marine base.

The mercenary captain rushed into his quarters and to his desk where there was a Den Den Mushi and grabbed the transceiver and tried to quickly dial the number when he eventually tried to calm his nerves.

Then all of a sudden the windows exploded as bullets tore through them and sent the captain to the floor.

He slowly brought himself up slightly dazed from the blast and unfortunately left him a bit exposed from the destroyed window and the attackers outside could clearly see him with their trained eyes.

When it finally occurred to the captain that he was exposed he went into a panic but his minor panic was suddenly replaced by fear that left him petrified and unable to move.

There was someone on that boat that he clearly recognised from her appearance and stature. He would know because he was the one who handled her imprisonment and torture. 'Nononono what is she doing here, how did she get out of captivity? What were those fools doing? They were supposed to keep her sedated!' he thought hysterically. It was made worse when they both locked eye contact and her eyes widened in rage and hostility aimed towards him and the grip on her sword tightened.

The captain in a quick act of desperation ran towards the den den mushi to quickly alert the marines that she has escaped captivity. With her roaming around freely would no doubt become a threat to the Marines.

Just as he made a grab for the transceiver he looked back at the boat to see a thin light blue streak of light coming straight towards him and suddenly he felt himself spinning and then darkness.

 **(Marcus's boat)**

'Fuck me….. What did that guy ever do to her I wonder?' I looked at the devastation with awe as Olivier just cut the stern of the ship off with a horizontal slash from her sword releasing a thin blue streak of light cutting through the ship decimating it as the stern exploded from the shockwave. I sweat dropped at the amount of destruction I just witnessed ' and to think that she is going to train me….well,shit.'

All she ever did was just watch us as we initiated our assault on the ship with deadly fire power not doing a damn thing in helping us; she just stood there observing us. She wasn't in the way not that I would tell her that but I didn't mind.

The assault started off smoothly as they didn't notice us until it was too late. We focused on taking out all of the cannon ports on both sides of the ship and the main gun on the bow and the smaller gun on the sides.

The paddle engines were the first to be taken out by our AT4 rockets and then those naval guns.

The ship did look really massive up close even though Olivier told me the updated battleships the marines have were even larger than this one. Why would you want even larger ships are they trying to compensate for something they lack in size down there?

No matter how big and bulky this ship was, it never stood a chance from our onslaught of bullets, grenades, and rockets. The problem with these ships is because the Ammo does not contain shells so they keep their gunpowder separate. So simply we had to aim where the cannons were and luckily it would ignite the gunpowder nearby. This lead to quite the chain reaction of multiple explosions going off in the lower decks as the explosive and the incendiary rounds off the HMG and the LMG had caused an inferno and destroyed most of the exterior and the interior in just a few minutes.

The crew were slightly better than the pirates seeing that they had previous training before but most of them they looked like greenhorn newbies. The experienced were the ones giving out the orders but they couldn't perform them quickly enough due to the sheer mayhem that we caused.

The fire eventually reached a gunpowder stockpile located somewhere and blew up in a massive fireball about a quarter of their ship which left a gaping hole.

After a few more rockets and Olivier's sword swing against the captains quarters, bow, mast and along the hull. The ship exploded consuming the whole ship in a blazing inferno as it started sinking rapidly. Nobody on board was spared from the massacre, not even the life boats.

Eventually the whole battle ship sank under the deep blue sea never to be heard of again.

"Right, now we can head back." I signalled for us to head back to Ohara to check up on the clean-up.

* * *

 ***Chung! Chung!***

 **(Town centre, 05:30 AM)**

We arrived back to see that the town centre has been cleared of the all of the blood and gore and all of the debris cleared up and the holes and marks covered up and painted over.

The civilians were a little bit anxious about us but at the same time grateful that we saved their island. But they were curious as to why we wanted them to keep our existence in the dark and act like nothing has happened and the buildings just caught fire and that is all they need to hear.

Some civilians suspected us as criminals or pirates and took it as a threat. Fortunately clover came to support us and affirmed everyone that we didn't have hostile intentions.

Then the mayor of Ohara agreed along with most of the island's inhabitants and offered us sanctuary, supplies and income in return for our support in their islands defence against piracy. So in simple terms I have become a private military contractor (PMC) that can produce soldiers and weapons on a whim.

Olivier agreed to it just before I could say anything and to glare at me saying "Don't question me." and then later explained that she is going to start on training me on this island.

Later Me and Olivier were standing by the docks in the early morning sun rise.

"Marcus, I never did see your face. Would you kindly remove your helmet and mask to let me see who I am working with." Olivier said to me

"is that an order or a request?"

"A bit of both, now would you just do it." She gave me a stern look, to which I complied with her order/request.

When I removed my helmet and mask her eyes slightly widened in surprise and I don't know if I was imagining it but I could of sworn I saw a.. "Were you blu…"

"NO! You were just imagining things!" She brushed the minor embarrassing moment off whilst looking elsewhere supressing the pink hue off her face and then looked back to me giving me a threatening stare which told me not to inquire about it and move on.

"I am surprised though to see someone so young reaching a high ranking officer rank in the military.

"Thank you, I could say the same thing to you. How high up the military chain?"

"Vice admiral is the third highest rank you can achieve in the marines with fleet admiral at the top and admiral behind and I achieved this when I was 19 years of age all thanks to the training regime passed down the Armstrong family for generations added with my own version of training in my home island's mount Briggs." I couldn't tell if she sounded proud of it but I wonder if my mind is playing tricks on me when I saw a few sparkles near her eyes, so I think she is in a way. She then coughed and looked a bit irritated at what she just said." Sorry, force of habit that happens to every Armstrong. It just won't stop."

"Did you ever try and aim higher?"

"I have been trying for the last four years to get to the rank of admiral or fleet admiral but I kept getting held back by my own colleagues and people higher up who have a strong dislike for me. Fleet admiral Sengoku who is the current head after Kong who is now the world government's commander and chief. But Sengoku is a fool, as good as he is powerful, he is just blind at the amount of corruption is clearly visible within the marines, or he is just as bad as them and he simply ignores it. I think I was mostly stunted at vice admiral because I think the Gorosei and the world nobles are aware of the animosity I hold for them and the fact that I wanted to reform the marines and remove all the corruption in the marines. "

"Now that's just sad, held back due to some people's selfish reasons al because you have talent and strong ideals that could prove great for the world and its people."

"Tell me about it."

Hank then turned up with his armour and helmet off. "You owe me new armour and a new duster coat. I can't get the smell of shit and decomposing carcasses off of it."

I spawned in a fresh clean pair of armour and a duster coat for him and he took it off of me and put it on.

Olivier looked at Hank and Marcus scrutinizing them both "Are you twins?"

"No but we are related in a way, he is in fact a clone constructed from my power of the fruit. The same thing done with all of the weapons and stuff, all I have to do is think about what I want and bam a brand spanking new weapon for me to use against my enemy." I explained to her.

Olivier had her eyebrow raised in scrutiny "I have heard of no such fruit that can create all kinds of things with just a mere thought. Although there have been a few myths about a similar fruit that you just demonstrated to me. According to the devil fruit encyclopaedia it is said to be a lost fruit, nobody knows what it looks like and what it actually does only it's says its name, the Spawn Spawn fruit."

I nodded at her enquiry "it's basically the power to create things from nothing but thoughts according to hank here. Now before you call HAX, I can't just simply spawn out an unlimited amount of soldiers and weapons for an enormous army but overtime with training I can increase the amount of things I can spawn along with quality of the item or thing I want to spawn."

"With what I just witnessed I believe you have a chance against the world's most infamous devil fruit users, but going against the likes such as whitebeard, the late gold roger and the other yonko. You will need to either train for a long time or hope to come up with something to improvise in taking one of them down."

"I might look into that later, but I will want to focus more on training first before I venture out into this supposedly big bad world."

'That depends if we are in the clear or not'

* * *

 **(10:37 AM)**

 ***Chung chung* (Marine vessel)**

Captain Farquad was your average run of the mill captain that would always do anything to acquire more power and fame.

He was nothing special to look at, in fact you could question how he got his position in the first place. But then again there is that phrase friends in high places that will give you a helping hand to the top. He got a decent position from the help of one of his friends who was a captain before, but Farquad was far too greedy for his own good and framed his best friend for treason all for his position.

After one giant leap up the command chain far quad was in a bit of a dilemma. He recently discovered that vice admiral Akainu had defeated traitor Olivier Armstrong and he knew that there would be certain nobles that would pay top berri for her. So first chance he got, Farquad high jacked the commanding position for her capture from Akainu which was really risky and he could get arrested for fraud even demoted and his income cut.

The plan was simple he hired a slaver crew that secretly works for the world nobles to gather up slaves and delivered Olivier over to her and contact the noble that bought her and expected her over at Mariejois soon. When he does get Olivier the noble will grant him a position in Mariejois that will give him much more than his current miserable job.

But instead of words of praise he got from the noble instead he got threats and his constant ranting and complaining at why was the delivery was so late and failed to turn up at the given time. Farquad heard from the mercenary crew that they reported that they were suffering from engine failure and was going to be stuck for a few hours fixing their problems. But that wasn't what infuriated Farquad it was the fact that the slavers and their hired pirate crews decided to go against his word of " **Don't be late.** " But what did they do? They decided to do some last minute slave gathering and took a detour all for some runaway slaves, 'those insolent fools had the nerve to ignore MY orders all for some worthless merchandise. They better pray that I don't get my bloody hands on them because it's my head on the line that will hung by both the nobles and Akainu. Do those fuckheads understand the situation I'm in!' he thought in infuriation

According to his lieutenant from a report from the mercenaries the slavers and their entourage were heading to Ohara and that was last they have heard from them. So Farquad quickly readied his personal ship and quickly set off for Ohara with an ambition to find and retrieve his golden ticket to power.

He was asked by his lieutenant who was none the wiser as is the rest of the crew to suspect his plans and simply told him that the pirates and slavers were loyalists and traitors to the world and they must capture Armstrong by all means.

He was asked what if Ohara's inhabitants had driven them off, but he brushed it off as utter nonsense because commoners can't fight his thoughts was saying to him.

He expected to find them to still be on Ohara but when his ship arrived at Ohara he expected it to be ransacked and a ghost town, but instead of that he witnessed the island looked undisturbed. There were markets bustling with activity, children playing, adults gossiping and laughing.

Now he was angry. "Where the hell are they!" he gritted his teeth in frustration and he turned to his unfortunate lieutenant and shouted at him "Form a landing party, and investigate on the whereabouts of the traitor and the pirates!"

The lieutenant did a rushed salute and went out the door of his office in a hurry. Now Farquad was left alone with hands covering his face, cursing at the useless slavers that cannot do their job properly.

* * *

 ***CHUNG! CHUNG!* (scene change: market place, town centre Narrator's POV)**

A large party of 100 marines including the lieutenant and a few lesser officers were sent to Ohara as Farquad's investigation party to investigate and inquire about any information about pirate activity in the area and any possible sightings on one Olivier Mira Armstrong.

To Farquad it was strange at the fact that the island was unaffected when the mercenary captain clearly stated that they were heading to Ohara, but they weren't here the place is too clean and happy to have any recent pirate activity and bloodshed.

The marines were randomly stopping anyone in the street for questioning if they have any information about any pirate activity or any news on a certain traitor.

Some of them even decided to get a bit more forceful in their approach. The more aggressive and hot-headed marines who were Farquad's more loyal subordinates took to scare tactics to frighten the civilians in confessing information that they could be hiding. Even if they confessed that doesn't mean that they are safe, no they will get executed for treason.

After a few questioning from a few villagers from the lieutenant and his men, some of the townspeople were a bit agitated probably from the intimidating marines and it was making them uncomfortable and others look fairly calm and answered his questions with a smile on their faces, almost professional looking. That was weird to him, out of all of the villagers most of them were not bothered by their appearance in the slightest.

He saw some of the more aggressive marines taking their questioning a bit too far from what he saw. He saw some people within the marine's right in their faces and personal space to make them feel threatened, but some of them took it calmly and answered their questions without stuttering in fear. There were a few others where there were some reactions that were achieved in some interrogations but some bystanders quickly intervened and defended him making them the prime targets instead and were beaten for intervening.

While he frowned at their actions but he couldn't speak against them because they only worked for Farquad while he was a temporary transfer to his division and they won't listen to him. But he couldn't shake of this icy cold felling piercing the back of his head but decided it could just be the cold wet mist of an early summer morning.

The lieutenant and a squad of marines decided to venture further into the town and soon arrived at a tavern with outdoor tables out the front. Their soon to be an unfortunate beautiful Barmaid was now in the wrong place at the worst time. The barmaid was a young pretty lady with a heart shaped face, brunette coloured hair and a sizable bust of double d's and curves with a beer garden outfit hugging them snugly. She wore a red skirt, white shirt and black corset, white thigh high socks and black shoes. The owner of the tavern stated that it's good for business to have good looking barmaid in the tavern as it lightens the atmosphere. She didn't mind it at first as she did get a few men flirting with her but the local people were very friendly and they knew each other like good friends.

However the irresponsible and immoral marines were not locals and they were not friendly. All of the marines excluding the lieutenant were now eying the poor barmaid like fresh meat and the barmaid could feel their stares. A heavily built marine with a very rough face approached the young barmaid with a bit of drool running out of his mouth and lecherous grin plastered on his face.

The marines followed his example and gathered around her cutting off her escape. The barmaid was now even more frightened of them as she thought she was going to get raped.

The lieutenant saw all of this and was clearly horrified and disgusted at these actions from these black hearted men. He was about to call them off but he suddenly felt that icy cold feeling again and then noticed that all activity stopped in the street.

He looked around and noticed that the bystanders/everyone in the street were not minding their own business; no they were standing still glaring at them with an icy cold stare. Cashiers in the shops were standing by their doors leaning on them were staring at them with their arms crossed and an expressionless face but their eyes betrayed that feeling cold fury, he was not alone. Men and women in the middle of the streets were standing still staring at the scene not making a sound. People were staring at them inside their homes glaring at them out of their windows, even the children had stopped playing their games were staring at them with a disturbing expressionless face but cold stare. That wasn't the main thing that was disturbing about them but they all had the same blue eyes that that looked so cold and it looked like it was lighting up in the shadows and the mist.

The lieutenant was now sweating cold bullets down his skin as he could feel their cold fury from the scene in front of them.

He was too distracted from the disturbing atmosphere that he didn't notice a horse drawn wagon with a white cover as the roof riding right beside him covering him from the view of the marines harassing the barmaid. The tarp open up at side and revealed red eyes appearing out of the shadows inside the wagon and in an instant two arms flew out and wrapped a long piece of barbed wire attached to a handles in the middle of it around the oblivious lieutenant's neck and hauled him in with ease while another hand appeared around the lieutenant's mouth to cover his cries for help and agony as the tarp closed. With a quick yank back and forth from the black armoured soldier and the barbed cut through his jugular vein and larynx drowning his lungs in blood.

A few seconds later the lieutenant appeared out of the wagon in the same spot with no dee cut along his neck.

"You know what do?" said a voice from within the wagon, the lieutenant nodded and the wagon went on its way down the busy street.

The marine officer looked down to notice a few drops of his own blood so he scraped dirt over it with his boot to cover it up.

He turned around to see his subordinates were getting worse. The barmaid now had the large dirty marine's arm over her and was going to start touching her in some sensitive areas in attempt to arouse her as he was starting to get impatient from her constant rejections, and he did not like that one bit.

But his action was quickly interrupted with a hand gripping his shoulder in a strong grip that visibly troubled the large marine as he tried to look unfazed for his public appearance.

"What do you want ya bastard,you want some of this fine piece of pussy. Fuck off and get in line, we were here first." He spoke gravely.

"we have not got the time to mess about, we need to report back to our captain and I doubt he would be pleased that all of our effort s our wasted you lot gang raping on an innocent girl." The officer spoke in a cold and commanding voice.

The large marine raised his eyebrow in a brief moment of surprise. "che, well what do you know you do have balls down there after all, I was beginning to worry that you didn't have them otherwise you couldn't have fun with the women like this one here."

"I'm loyal to my wife thank you very much."

"You're married? Poor bastard. Why waste your life on something so meaningless as love?"

"Like you would understand and my personal life has got nothing to do with this and we need to leave now."

"tch fine. But can we at least keep her."

"No, captain will not allow it, we have too much suspicions raised about our actions as it is from the marines and we could get executed for it.

"Fair enough killjoy." He said as he let the barmaid go and she ran back into the tavern scared andin tears.

"Damn shame, I liked that one. From all of the other girls she had potential." He laughed lecherously.

The officer scowled and walked ahead with the other marines following behind.

They arrived back onto the ship when someone reported that that the traitor and her crew took off towards the east. Farquad immediately bought and ordered the ship to set sail to the east determined to catch them.

When they were now far away from the island in the cover of the mist the officer went to work.

The Lieutenant looked around for anyone and walked off down to the stern at the back of the ship. When he reached the place that the rudder would be, he placed a few blocks of C4 hidden in between the a few crates that his it from view and against the wall. He then went the storage room where the gunpowder was kept and opened up the barrels and buried a few more blocks of C4 in the gunpowder and resealed the lids back onto the barrel.

The third order he did was find the captains office and look for any useful information. He quickly found it whilst the captain wasn't there and currently in his quarters and searched through the entire place for anything useful.

He found maps and documents from that raised a few alarm bells about this Farquad. So the officer took out a Digital camera and took pictures of the maps and documents capturing all of the words and layout of the maps in High quality detail.

He sent the pictures back to the commander and then carried on with the final order. He left the office with a few bottles under his officers coat given to him from the commander and a few stolen from Farquad's personal stash hidden under hidden his desk.

He found a secluded area and removed the lid of one of the bottles which was rum and downed the contents and then proceeded to down a few bottles of sake with it and a bottle of exquisite wine. When he downed nearly all of the bottles of alcohol he was piss drunk but could still function to carry on with the order he was given.

He made his way back to the captains office swaying from side to side and back and forth.

Farquad was in his office tapping his desk with his finger in irritation. He was waiting for that useless lieutenant that was transferred over to him when he clearly didn't ask for him as he will only get in the way.

*Knock Knock* speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Where the hell were you!? You were supposed to report back half hour ago!" he shouted at the door knowing it was him.

The door opened and Farquad was met with a reeking stench of alcoholic boozehound.

The officer was at the door slightly stumbling from his step with a bottle of his sake in his hand.

"YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD, YOU WASTE MY TIME ON DRINKING INSTEAD IF FINDING THAT BITCH. I SHOULD EXECUTE YOU FOR YOU USLESSNESS!"

The officer didn't respond and instead threw the bottle at Farquad narrowly missing his head and smashed through the window behind him.

"You…." He said with his voice lace with mallace.

The officer brushed off his attempt to scare him and instead opened his coat to reveal his chest was covered in a vest full of red sticks of explosives.

Farquad now recoiled back into his seat in fear and tried to call out for help but the words just couldn't come out, just whimpers.

"Allahu *BELCH!*kbar! _oh shit."_ He fumbled around for the detonator and then found it and pressed the red button.

* * *

 ***CHUNG! CHHUNG!* (Scene change)**

 ***BOOM!*** The ship violently exploded from three areas but the biggest was the armoury and gunpowder storage area.

Marcus saw the scene from his attack boat and couldn't help byt face fault at the actions of that one clone that decided to be a suicide bomber by mentioning a phrase that was not heard in a long time by jihadists which he couldn't help but deadpan and sweat drop.

'Crazy motherfucker! I so did not order him to say that, is he trying to make me look like a racist? But on the positive side, none of these people in this world don't even know what that word means and they never will, thank fuck for that.'

The past few hours Marcus and the clones were busy preparing for their arrival. They told the civilians not to tell anything about them and they reluctantly agreed after they knew who was coming here.

The marines were unlucky not getting any clues on the whereabouts or any sightings. But what they didn't know was that they were not talking to any ordinary citizens of Ohara but Marcus's clones.

Hours before they arrived. The clones have performed an all-night clean-up operation that quickly transformed a war-torn looking village back into the peaceful village it once was. No more smells of heated copper left out in the open and now replaced with clean fresh salty air.

The marines never suspected a thing but that didn't stop them from their investigation.

In fact most of the clones that were present in the town were playing the part of oblivious average townspeople. As most of them were in shock and were too afraid to leave their own homes at the moment so Marcus made clones of the regular townspeople to take over their jobs and look the part for a busy market day.

The clones took over the roles of a cashier at market stool vendors and shops, blacksmith, fisherman and even children. The marines never suspected a thing.

It was made easier to hide things because of the mist that was coming from the sea covering the town in a thick layer of it.

Marcus shook his head 'no matter he did his job to make it look like a drunken homicide or in his case drunken terrorism. We should be safe now.'

He turned his boat around and drove back to Ohara.

"And now we will begin my training, this will be exiting." He smirked

* * *

 **Omake: Dance off!**

The pirates all formed up together to face these mettalic carraiges that stopped a few metres away from them.

then suddenly doors to the vehicles and semi-trailer opened with a mist emrging out of them. and then suddenly their were synchronized marches coming out of the trailer and black soldiers were forming up into a a few rows.

just as they were getting closer the pirates were now hearing music comnig out of nowhere

(Play Will smith: Men in Black)

They all started dancing off to the beat in synchronization along with the leader who was leading them while he was singing smoothly and the backup singers that were female were singing with him. they were all sliding from left to right and walking smoothly to the rhythm

Sean was speechless and could not function at what was happening as his brain and computer chip was malfunctioning and he started shuffle dancing towards marcus.

they both stopped when they locked eye contact.

and then the next song begun at the beat drop

(Faithless:Insomnia)

*I cant get no sleep.*

They began to resume shuffling along to the beat and when it got more intense they got on their backs and performed the windmill and started a few flip while still spinning and landing on their hands.

the pirates all stood their all thinking the same thing 'What is happening?

* * *

 **END:**

 **The next chapter will kick things up a notch but I am definitely not going to ignore this story, I am having way too much fun on this.**

 **But college will hold me back so I have to improvise my time and work.**

 **And as always, have nice day *FPS Russia accent***


	5. Chapter 4: Welcome to Boot Camp

**Well….Shit. Well I know that I am incredibly late in updating my story but lately I was pretty busy elsewhere. Sometimes motivation can be very awkward sometimes when deciding when it wants to help commit in something. Well seeing that it is nearly Christmas I proudly present a new chapter has now officially been uploaded. Hoorah! all 20K words, what the hell motivates me to type up this much.**

 **I haven't mentioned this before but I will mention I now, this story will contain minor crossovers form other places that has little to do in this story as we are primarily focusing on the one piece canon and what would happen when I add Marcus into the fray.**

 **Weapon spawning will contain weapons from other games, real life, anime and other places.**

 **Parings are not happening yet but it will happen sooner than you think.**

 **Also lemons won't be appearing as of yet so keep it in your pants ("Awww!" *zip!*).**

 **Also I am glad to say that this story has now reached over 1000 views 14favs and 14 follows (WoooT!)**

 **To Fatelovers's Review - The whole one year later thing that happened last chapter was a slip up I did on my behalf and is now sorted.**

 **Deimos Knows no shame whatsoever, as you will find out later on.**

 **I have an idea of what to use for the poneglyphs that may work out but I need to give it more thought.**

 **World noble lady? Could you please be a little more specific in who you mean?**

 **Marcus does not know about the calm belt yet if he did then he would be be like Nope!**

 **anyway merry Christmas to you all and now sit back,read and leave a comment for anything you liked or anything constructive would be helpful.**

* * *

 **Welcome to Boot camp and your future**

 **(Ohara: north coast 5:30AM 3 days later)**

It was a cool early morning along the coastline of Ohara with the sun rising up in the distance. I don't see that very often and i think it is a really nice view, although my body would disagree and flip the bird at the rising sun, tell it to fuck off and fall back asleep. In the past I was never a morning person until I was forced to wake up earlier by my dreaded drill sergeant and my captain. Those two are dicks when you have to put up with them because in your sleep during the night you have to keep one eye open when you're sleeping because you never know when you might get abducted for interrogation exercises, survival runs in the deep dark woods with attack dogs chasing after you and you have nothing but your sleeping clothes on, i.e. boxers and a plain white t shirt and people shooting paintballs at high speeds and electric darts, that was painful as fuck.

So when I was sleeping peacefully for the first time in months I suddenly found myself upside down and the bed and mattress on top of me. ah yes the infamous military wakeup call at 5 in the fucking morning. And if anyone from my old unit thought my drill sergeant was bad, then watch this lady.

After a quick beasting moment from Olivier she rushed me to get ready for training. I put on some simple black combat trousers, black combat boots, an urban camo tank top and black fingerless sports gloves.

I cooked up a quick breakfast of eggs, sausages, bacon and toast with butter, it was a quick breakfast because I have not eaten for the past 800 years, cryo freezing can do that to you. After an ultimately satisfying and delicious breakfast that would've left a tear in my eye, I decided to leave my temporary residence which was a room in the library tree provided by professor clover as repayment for saving robin and Ohara, such nice people.

I arrived at the designated area of where I was going to train; weirdly I found that I wasn't alone. Excluding Olivier being there, quite a lot of my clones were present including Hank, Sanford, Deimos, that hot nurse/medic called Shizuka I think that what she's called, the clones that took part in the assault and the…. Slaves?

"Morning commander" hank walked up to me with a mug of tea in his hand and hank taking sips out of his mug that says Mr Tea.

"yea, why is everyone here?" I asked him

Hank shrugged "Well originally it was Deimos's idea to observe your training and cheer you on, or in his words show his support by firing fireworks at you whilst you are running" hank explained whilst my eyebrow twitched in irritation

"And I guess he got caught red handed and he is going to get punished by Olivier, yes?"

"No, what Olivier did instead was punish all of us by making us do the same training regime set up for you." Hank deadpanned

"Why is that?"

"Because we all wanted to watch him do that to you" he responded in a sheepish smile

"Oh cheers dickhead." I rolled my eyes

"Love you too commander." He responded in an amused tone

"By the way, why are the slaves here? aren't they still recovering from malnutrition?"

"Some of them were in pretty bad state of malnourishment from when we recovered them. But these young women are completely fine, just a little bit underweight but that's nothing we can't handle. You would be surprised about how devoted these women are to us and Olivier. Whatever those slavers and nobles did to these women have messed them up badly. They have formed up a mentality of a loyal servant which was taught forcefully onto them to swear loyalty to their master into doing every deed the master desires them to do for them. It can range from chores, manual labour, dancing and singing, cooking, even bed with their masters and devote their bodies to them or when the time calls for it they were even told to sacrifice their lives for their master." Hank explained with a grim look on his face.

My eyes lit up in shock "What the fuck! And this is legal! What is up with society today." I expressed my anger in disgust of these actions against these women. After a short minute of brief anger I calmed myself by breathing in and out "Ok at least they are safe now with us, but why are they here?"

"As I said before it's because they are devoted to us, Olivier gave them hope and support because she is a strong woman and these girls and women admire her for it. And we were the ones who liberated them from their oppressive master. But when they caught wind of our training regime with Olivier they wanted to join us, we tried to convince them otherwise saying that their bodies were too weak and still needed recovering. But they were adamant in joining us." Hank further explained and then took a deep sigh.

"so they eventually had their way and are now joining us." I said

"Yes they did, but unfortunately it was because of their master/slave mentality that was the cause of this. They haven't got rid of it outright or haven't at all, yes they wanted to be saved from their evil master but their priorities are so fixated on finding a new master to serve."

I frowned at that piece of information in discomfort "you're not telling me that they…."

"Correct, that master is you and Olivier" he said nonchalantly and remained that way when I smacked my own face with the palm of my hand and me groaning into it.

"Fuck sake."

"Not that it makes any difference now that you still got it with the ladies."

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head in confusion

Hank sighed and rolled his eyes " I mean the girls here, they obviously like you because you showed them kindness when you saved them. There is that short blond haired woman wearing a purple bandana and purple coat for one example, and I think you got a reaction out of Olivier too."

I scratched my cheek with a blush highlighting them and turned back to hank "you mean Hocha? Dude she practically nearly blasted my face off with a rifle at point-blank range, even though it was by reflex. And Olivier…." I looked over to where Olivier was and I could see she was walking over to where I was and was stopped by Deimos by asking her if he could call her Mirajane or the chan suffix because it sounded cute to him, to which she responded by round house kicking him into the cliff face with half his body stuck in it head first. Both me and hank sweat dropped at this "yea, nuff said about her."

Olivier approached me gazing at me with those of hers eyes scrutinizing me. And there it was again, another blush to which she attempted to fight against and was cursing herself for acting like a teenage high school girl with a mad crush. The way she was looking at me was now changing from scrutiny to something else and it was quite strange to witness a woman of her calibre acting like this.

Hank also noticed my confused face I was making and shook his head 'I really need to teach him about women, perhaps his time in the academy was not enough to enlighten him about females. Well then again he was raised for the military life and there were females around but where he was at were for the most devoted and elite soldiers in the military, maybe I should bring Shizuka and a few other female clones along to help educate him.' He thought to himself deviously with a light chuckle about ways to help his original/commander.

Eventually Olivier broke out of her stupor and approached both me and hank as we both gave a salute to out commanding officer.

"At ease gentlemen." she acknowledged to our salute and we complied to her order and relaxed.

"Don't mind me asking Olivier but why did you accept a partially brainwashed and slightly underweight slave girls into or unit?" I asked

"These women have suffered enough and yes it was wrong of me to accept them but I had no choice. If I let them be free with a mentality like that they would be caught in no time or someone else who is just as bad as their previous master who would use this opportunity to do rather sick deeds on them. Even though they wished to be saved they still need a master/mistress to serve because that's all they know, they have some conscious and dignity but the rest of it was wiped clean by something to make them more docile against their master and they would swear loyalty without fault." She explained

"But they are not soldiers. Hell, some of them even have children." I tried to argue

"Some of the children were with them from the beginning from when they were captured and some of them were conceived with some of the nobles but abandoned due to the baby's mother was a commoner. Yes they are not soldiers but they can learn how to protect themselves and their loved ones, if you look into their eyes you can see the level of devotion that they desire to please us, they want to do this to prove themselves to us. If we deny them that they would feel useless and it could lead them to suicide, believe me I have seen it happen before. It is best this way so they don't have to suffer from the hands of those pigs." She answered back with a scowl.

I sighed at this no matter how much I wanted to object, I didn't want them to suffer anymore. But military life is not much better. Yes you can get stronger but you could potentially die from it, however judging from the looks of these women that Olivier mentioned these women were so devoted to us that they would obey any order given from us without question.

"Did you at least try and salvage what you could from their minds?" I asked her.

"Yes I did attempt that and I succeeded bringing back parts of their personality and conscience and I did what I could to keep them from falling into further despair. As you can see here I think no matter how hard you push them their willpower will remain strong. Give them time to recover their lost strength and slowly build it up I believe they could have the potential to be fine soldiers." She gave a small smile at the once enslaved women.

I still wasn't too sure about this but I eventually just dropped it and let Olivier have her way. For now I have training to do.

For the training exercises we started with the basic workouts with a twist. One exercise me and my clones did was we were ordered to move massive boulders that were chained across my chest and do laps around the island's coastline. Later on was the strength building exercises which was just me exceeding the recommended weight limit and forced to do twice the recommended amount, no normal human beings could be able to pull this off without killing themselves off, however I was not normal because due to my ranger training and the fact that my body was more stronger than an average human being so i should be fine as long as Olivier doesn't kill me off during my training.

Then there were the endurance exercises where we were sparring against each other in a mock mixed martial arts sparring match where I was put up with the rest of my clones and then proceed to beat the crap out of each other. Hank by far was the most balanced and the closest to my skill in martial arts from the Old earth such as Karate, taekwondo, Muay Thai, Krav Maga and various others that were drilled into my head during the ranger training. He also came pretty close to my power and agility so he lasted the longest against me, Sanford was built more like a tank with his tall and sturdy build, he wasn't the quickest out of all of us but fast enough to defend himself and make for the speed disadvantage, his main advantages were taking damage and surpassing my level of strength and man could he hit hard. Deimos was annoyingly cunning and seriously fast with his strikes and pace, sometimes he could punch so quick I wouldn't be able to feel it until several seconds later and I am left disoriented. The whole point was to get us to last longer in a close quarters unarmed fight or melee fight where I was to be expected to get at least injured and exhausted during the fight, it was torture at first but I eventually gotten more used to it.

But when it came to sparring with Olivier for melee weapons training, my drill sergeant and captain has got nothing on her compared to how badly she thrashed us. I conjured up a mass variety of melee weapons all ranging from a Bowie knife to a Viking's double bladed battle-axe, the sharp weapons were Olivier's idea as she said she had nothing to fear of getting hurt and we would not be able to lay a scratch on her to which we responded by charging at her saying challenge accepted. The results, we got OWNED… literally and physically.

The Ex slaves to which we renamed them to their usual names, were made to do physiotherapy by Shizuka first and they were given a few chems that could help them increase their performance more. Shizuka is really good at her role of being our medic as she made sure that the medication were not addictive and cause any unwanted side effects. I actually found the information on how to make them on my Pipboy which was really handy, well for some reason whenever I try to spawn in food it does not taste of anything and I don't feel satisfied and I still would feel hunger which turns out that whenever I spawn food it takes a piece of my devil fruit energy and when I consume that food that energy gets restored as to what it was at before I spawned in that food. The same thing applies with drugs and medication; they don't even work so we have to make them by hand.

Ohara had plenty of plant life to start us off making as many drugs as we could. One of the many drugs that were really useful was a syringe that was built into a gun. Back on earth we called it the Stimpack and it was so effective that it could heal crippled limbs almost instantly and the flesh wounds would just close up by themselves and fade away over time.

Another drug that we made that were seriously popular back home and on pre-war earth were Mentats as they were used for increasing brain functionality, unfortunately at its hay day it was incredibly addictive amongst the young teens as they used it for partying to getting absolutely smashed on it. We made sure to steer clear on that because I remember my time when I was off my rocker on those, having my brain in overdrive mixed with alcohol will bring you an epic hangover that will make you wish you were dead from when you crash out. Shizuka had actually made another variant of the mentats that looked quite odd when you look at it. It was a small pill that was circular and see through but was claimed to put the early Mentats to shame (It's the pill from limitless.)

We were also debating on whether to use the experimental military only chems that were up for debate, on one side of the table one of the chems gives the person increased damage resistance and increased pain threshold and the other chem will give out an increased adrenaline rush that will make their attacks stronger. Problem was lies in the fact of their names, psycho and slasher. Both of them had me a bit concerned because we needed them to build up their strength, while we could use buffout but I rejected that idea because they are basically steroids and it will just deform their bodies making them into hulkish brutes instead of slender, toned and deadly soldiers like Olivier wanted

But shizuka threw the concerns out the window saying she already has that dealt with and they won't get the psychotic and uncontrollable berserkers that it was intended for. And it won't dampen the person's brain functions.

After filling them up with chems that would be considered extremely unhealthy but we were assured that they will be fine. When I saw them after they had been fed and they visited shizuka and they came back for training, they were so full of energy it was like they were in overdrive.

We tested them on their basic fitness to which they could only do 50 of each push ups, sit ups, crunches and a 5 kilometre run with the assistance of the chems, they could barely reach 7 without them and they could barely run half a kilometre. Later on during the training exercises I began to grow more concerned with their devotion towards us, they just refused to stop and rest even when their joints, muscles and limbs are screaming in pain and they were on the verge of breaking. Olivier took note of this and ordered them to rest and then told the medic to heal them up with the Stimpacks and give them fresh water to refresh them till she sent them back into training, to which they responded like machines.

'Oh god what have we created here. I thought with a cold sweat running down my forehead.

If that wasn't enough, they still had enough energy for us to teach them the basic education like the general language of the world (English, Japanese, whichever you prefer.), Maths and other things that were included like science, geography military tactics from me and Olivier and so on.

With the assistance of the improved Mentats they blitzed through the basic lessons in less than 4 hours with little help given to them. To Olivier's surprise and pride she could probably cry with tears showing of how proud she was for our soldiers to be.

Then we upped the difficulty level to intermediate and again that proved to be useless until we upped the level two more time to hard and expert, they were just prodigies in their own right… well sort of. They went from dumb to genius in a day… simply amazing.

The Mentats did not only just improve their intelligence but their ability to focus was affected as well. We trained them in the use of guns and we had them shoot at stationary targets and moving targets in the fastest time possible. Melee we had them play a game called fruit ninja with a real katana and fruit, we were not allowed to go easy on them so we simply just threw the fruits at them. The main point of this exercise is to improve their reaction times while they are surrounded by enemies. With a single katana they could cut through one while they spun around and cut another that was aimed for her face.

We also taught them how to be a sniper and shoot from long distances. We gave them a modified L115A3 AWM sniper rifle an told them to shoot at the targets that for each target they hit they had to move onto the next target that was further back and continue on to the last one.

'Even I had trouble at figuring out the wind direction and the bullet travel when I tried sniping, they shall find out the exact same trouble I had soon enough.

But when sooner did come around I was proven wrong, they quickly found out the meaning to sniping and with little trial and error they soon got the hang of it by hitting a target about 2400 meters away. "Well…shit" I voiced my thoughts out loud.

"Indeed." Olivier nodded in agreement while on the inside she was trying to hold back crying tears of pride and the urge to whip out a handkerchief.

It wasn't till three weeks into the training program that I now realised that I need to step up my game because the women were actually catching up faster than we anticipated.

Sanford had told me about the entity known as tricky that had possessed the half cyborg and he said that I needed to wake up to the big world. Not that I wanted to listen to the words of the enemy who does not show his face, but…he has a point. If I am to fight powerhouses like Olivier here then I need to get stronger and prepare for the unexpected.

Until then I was forced to increase my training and take chems to increase my performance, and monitor my progress over the coming months that I will be here on this island.

* * *

(Two months later)

While training with the girls there were a few young women that had caught my eye, not in that way. There were a few young girls and young women that stood out among the rest of them.

Since we started this training two months ago, they were severely malnourished and their muscles had grown weak. Now they had filled out quite nicely and their bodies were now toned and packed with raw power in them. They had all grown taller to about 5 ft 10 for some, others were the same height as me and some were taller than me while the younger girls reached the average height of a young woman. We had them eating more meat to fill out the needed areas so they would not look like skinny rakes so we had to supply them with the food as I couldn't make anything for them with my powers because the food would just disappear from their bodies and it will not make them grow stronger

But there was another problem with that also.

(Flash back)

" _So what do we need?" I asked Hocha who was walking with me down the market square with robin who was holding our hands and she was smiling happily._

" _Meat, eggs, fish, plenty of bread, milk, veggies, fruit etc. there is a lot we need to add into their diets to help them get stronger." She read off a shopping list. "Ah lucky for us, the butcher's shop is still standing and still going strong even after the pirate attack." He said before we made our way inside the butcher shop that showed us a vast selection of different kinds of meat and fish._

" _Wow the meat here looks pretty exotic." I said in wonder and browsing through the meat was making me hungry. I haven't had a proper meal in months because of the invasion and I had to live off of rations, yeuch!_

" _That's old John the butcher for you, he used to be a first class cook at the marine headquarters before he retired from that and returned here back to his hometown and set up a shop here." Hocha explained_

" _Not bad." I nodded slightly impressed at his career._

 _Me and Hocha gathered up all of the meat that we needed to feed the newest recruits,once we finished gathering up the meat and as soon as I brought my wallet out I soon found out that I had a problem._

" _What currency do you use here?" i asked Hocha._

" _Berri, Why?"_

" _I have realised that all of my money are about 800 years out of date."_

" _Ooh! Ooh!, let me see!" she suddenly turned into archaeology fan girl mode and swiped the wallet out of my hands. "Hey!" I cried out in surprise._

 _She fished out 4 twenty dollar bills and a 100 dollar bill with a few coins with it. "Hmm they are similar in design the currency symbol is really similar. Here this is what our currency looks like." She said while fishing out few Berri notes from her inside coat pocket._

 _I looked over the texture and design of the berry and I brought out my hand and opened my palm and with read flash of red and black shadowy flames, I had a wad of 20,000 berris worth of notes. "Alright now I am sorted. You can keep the change" I smiled smugly as I paid the butcher for all of the meat and told the butcher to keep the change although I wondered what the exchange rate of the berri when compared to the dollar bill was._

 _Hocha just pouted at the blatant cheat reality power "That's just not fair." she whined._

" _I know, but seriously I could do anything with this." I said while thinking of all the possible things i could do with this that was quite concerning for some people nearby as i had felt a brief moment that i was consumed by the money, until I felt a strong hand grasping my right shoulder._

" _Hold up their sonny boy,you thought you could scam me eh." I looked around and saw a middle aged john the butcher giving me a death glare._

" _Scam you? What do you mean?" I asked him with a raised eybrow_

" _The money you tried to pay for the meat were fake." He said while bringing up he wad of cash in my face and flicking through the berry bills in my face. "you are not going anywhere unless you pay for it with your own money." that shook me to the core as it turns out that my *ahem* Devil fruit could not spawn real money that has any real worth to it. oh crap he has a cleaver with him and his apron is stained with animal blood as well._

 _*Slam* I was saved by an interruption that was hank who had appeared with legit money. "There that should help pay for all of the meat, do we have any more problems?"_

 _The butchers face relaxed into a charming smile. "Nope that about covers it, you are free to leave and it was a pleasure doing business with you and please do come again."_

 _I stood there in confusion as I looked at the wad of cash in my hand. "Why did the money turn out to be fake?"_

" _No idea? Maybe the fruit doesn't want you to be a cheapskate with the whole spawning money which Is seriously cheating. and would prefer you to earn it like everyone else." Hank explained sarcastically._

" _Oh come on I wasn't going to go around just start making it rain money, by the way where did you get that money." Iasked him_

 _Hank just shrugged "found it stored on the pirate ships, managed to grab quite a fair amount before the townspeople robbed the lot to repair their homes with it._

" _How much do we have?" I asked_

" _Erm, about 350,000 berris out of 75 million berries."_

" _Well that's not too bad"_

" _I think the exchange rate is incredibly similar to the the Japanese yen back on earth. I think I saw a plain whitet shirt that costs about 10,000 berri._

" _Are they having a laugh?" I gaped_

" _Nope, a single loaf of bread is 500 berri. With the amount of people we have to look after with all of the new recruits and all, that money will not last us for long and it could go in about a month and a half."_

" _Huh… crap. We need a source of income then."_

" _Well considering we were hired as a mercenary unit/Private military contractors I think we need to find more alternative ways to making money so I think bringing in the bodies of the pirates and slaver captains to a marine outpost that handles the bounties. The bounties that were on each of their heads will fetch up quite a price for their heads. We should start on that" hank had pointed out_

" _Wouldn't that attract the nobles who originally hired them to our position?"_

" _Possibly, but I doubt they would try anything that will risk their positions as nobles. We should disguise ourselves as bounty hunters and cover our real names when we turn them in"_

" _Alright then let's get to it."_

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

After we handed in the bounties of all three captains and the other bounties that were tied in with them, in total we gained 62.5 million berries…not bad.

We had to be a bit careful when walking around a marine base which was why we and I mean me, Hank, Sanford, and Deimos had to look the part.

When we entered the marine base we were on our guard because their might be a chance that there would be more people like this Farquad who was located at the bottom of the ocean, in pieces for the sharks to feed off of.

Fortunately the base was pretty quiet and peaceful, free from all of the corruption from the bigger bases that were stationed near the kingdoms. The outpost was more of a lookout post for pirate activity that seemed to be quite hectic at the moment all due to the impact of this execution of the pirate king crap going on.

We decided not to wear anything that would be too attention grabbing but we went for the usual black combat trousers, light grey trench coats with a hood, a bandana tied around our lower face covering our noses and mouths, and a pair of crimson red sunglasses (Cyclops's sunglasses from the Xmen films). Our excuse for covering up our identity was we would rather keep our identities hidden from anybody who would possibly seek out revenge against us for these men. Fortunately they agreed and they cashed in on the bounties and transferred the money over to us.

It appeared that there were no questions asked about the disappearance of Farquad as the marines of this outpost didn't seem to be that concerned about him that much, either they hated his guts or he wasn't important for them to care. Either way it proved to us that we were in the clear.

Back at the training grounds as I was about to mention that there were a fair amount of recruits that had caught my interest

One of the recruits was a young 19 year old girl that had long blue hair that reached far down her back and had blue eyes to which it made her look the more exotic kind of girl due to her porcelain like skin. She is a slender and an early developer looking girl as well as tall with a curvaceous figure and standing at 5' 6 which she now stands at. Beauty aside, there was something that was kind of off about her?

She came from a tribe located on an arctic like island over at north blue where she was captured from a raid a few years ago. From what I gathered from Olivier her name was Esdeath, and she explained to me that the tribe had a policy of survival of the fittest where the strong will survive and the weak shall perish.

In military terms that was not a bad concept to believe in for getting stronger, the problem was her aura screamed sadist and she may be slightly insane and homicidal. Which at some point I would have to try and find a way to ease her negative personality and get her to settle down a bit.

On the plus side she was a very capable fighter as she was one of the many top contenders for the best recruits. The reason being was what Olivier discovered earlier during a spar with her that she had extracted part of devil fruit that happened to be in someone else's possession. This happened to be an experiment on her to see if it was possible to clone an existing devil fruit that was a logia type whatever that is… something about the power to manipulate ice, it was a … partial success. The reason being that it **was** partial is because the cloned fruit was so damn unstable that if an average man were to consume even a small piece of it they will lose their minds to insanity. From what we could gather, the replicated fruit was nicknamed the demons extract because of its high risk of consuming the whole fruit will no doubt turn you into a mindless killing machine and eventually kill you, but esdeath had survived the ordeal and was semi-sane from it which was good enough.

And from what I heard she had managed to consume the whole thing even if it was force fed to her, the nobles had decided that she was too dangerous to keep around because of her viciousness as they were unable to approach her and have their way with her without losing something, so they decided to make her as a personal weapon for them to use instead.

Now that she was rescued by me, the clones and Olivier, her dark personality had suddenly done a 180 turn and became fiercely loyal towards us. To Olivier it was respect because she was stronger than her and was worthy to be her leader. To me… I have no idea what she thinks about me? I was acknowledged by her which was a good start, but she likes to stare at me in an awe of curiosity. To be honest the way she has been staring at me was actually pretty sweet of her and cute as well, which was odd because of her sadism. But the way her face tends to brighten up in a lightish red and her eyes shimmering at the sight of me ... should I be worried about this?

Anyway the second recruit looked promising since she looked like a born professional, and she was only 18years old. She goes by the name of Tia hallibel (Harribel?).

Tia hallibel, age 18, her height is at 5'7 so she is a bit taller than Esdeath. She comes from somewhere in west blue that is closer to the south blue that is apparently like a tropical island and she is equally as tanned as robin is except with a lighter shade. She has aqua coloured eyes, neck length golden blonde hair that has three braided locks that is hanging down her back.

Personality wise she was a cool/calm, level headed, taciturn and analytical kind of a young teenage girl to which I found that it was most impressive to find in a girl her age. However she does appear to be a very kind hearted girl as she disagrees with killing her opponent especially if it is for more power or simply because he was weakened or weak and that kind of sparked a heated argument between her and Esdeath as she accused Tia of being weak coward. The result entailed is that you do not want to make her angry as the fight/spar they had, ended in a draw between the two.

Tia also had a powerful fruit infused with her that was also a logia and that was the water fruit. Like Esdeath she can control surrounding water at will and can even turn her own body into water aswell so no physical attack can harm her.

So we had to eventually broke up the fight between them and forced them to make up, they did so reluctantly at first but they did accept one another in the end out of respect for them both it seems but clearly didn't respect their ideals.

The rest of the recruits looked pretty normal physically but there were some of them that were a bit mentally unstable as in they had dark personalities or they were psychopathic in a way that rivalled Esdeath's own mentality which we had t immediately take action against a few of them in order to calm them down.

One of them was a young woman with Spanish like name called Rosarita Cisneros also known as Roberta or Bloodhound as Olivier had called her. Yep it turns out that Roberta here is an infamous wanted terrorist of about 197milliion berries on her head, and she is what 18? That makes her the third most experienced out of all of us because technically I slightly overtook her in experience and I have fought in wars. Why she was wanted was because according to Olivier she was an ex Cipher Pol 9 agent gone rouge, and she was one of the best and she had slaughtered a whole couple of marine bases and a few important government offices and noble's homes in her rampage. That sort of information had me on edge at first as I was concerned with everyone's safety with having her on the island. But I decided to play it slow and steady and see if I can get a few answers from her.

Her personality unlike the other two with one of them being sadistic and the other calm and collected, Roberta was like Tia with a sense of bloodlust deep within her. However most of the time she has been here she has been either been acting like a mindless drone or she has one hell of a poker face.

You had to be very careful when dealing with dealing with special forces soldiers that can no doubt kill you when you least expect it, she was thankful that I saved her from the slavers but that didn't mean I have earnt her trust yet nor has she earnt mine due to an incident a few days ago that almost landed me in trouble with the inhabitants of the island.

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

 _It all started back with one of our usual sparring exercises where we pit my clones against the girls to observe their CQC skill. So far Roberta was leading with Tia and Esdeath not to far behind along with a few others who were doing exceptionally well._

 _It was me and hank observing Roberta's match against 4 clones armed with batons and then she proceeded to thrash them effortlessly._

" _She's good," hank mentioned to me_

" _I agree but there is something bothering me about her."_

" _How so?"_

 _We were interrupted by the second spar that Roberta was pitted against a recruit who was also a promising recruit due to her hardworking and tenacity that had got her far. But Roberta had lost the plot and turned the tables by literally flipping it over against her opponent and brutally took her down by sweeping her legs by kicking the back of the kneecap with a force that would've shattered the bone on impact if it were an average person. She then mounted her opponent and started to pummel her face in._

" _For fuck sake, ROBERTA STAND DOWN!" I shouted to her_

 _Thankfully she listened and got off of her opponent._

" _While you are an exceptional fighter I will admit but that does not mean that you can kill or cripple any of my promising recruits without reason, care to explain what had happened?" I asked her_

 _She didn't answer and just simply walked off not even sparing a glance at me._

" _Where are you going Roberta we are not finished with the training here?"_

" _Just a walk, need to cool my head." She said monotonously._

 _I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose "alright bring her to the medic and get her healed up ASAP!." I pointed towards the injured recruit who was having difficulty breathing with her face heavily scarred and bruised and bleeding._

" _What are we going do about her?" hank asked me_

" _I will go get her, just in case you come along too along with Sanford, Her mentality is concerning me." I said as I set out with Hank and Sanford_

 _Not too far from the beach area we found Roberta wandering through a country road near a field that was filled with flowers. We kept out distance and observed for a while and so far we could see that she was clearly suffering through an emotional state of trauma from all of the tears that trailed down her face, her face hadn't cracked under all of the pressure it just stayed with the same dead look in her eyes and her face just remained emotionless, her body was also not trembling from the amount of sadness she was feeling._

" _She's suffering from despair, should we be concerned about her state of mind." Hank said to me_

" _Leave her be for now, she needs time alone right now," I replied_

" _She could be potentially dangerous when she lashes out again, she mustn't hold in her emotions and she can barely keep a hold of her tears and her actions. All it takes is one push to send her spiralling out of control." Sanford pointed out._

" _That's why we're here." I said back to sanford_

 _We were brought out of our discussion by an interference that turned out to be 5 townie youths wondering out to the countryside and they were looking for trouble if their eyes leering lecherously at Roberta weren't an indication to what they were doing._

 _They approached her with their poor attempt at a charming smile while gazing at her chest area and backside more than the face._

 _They decided to carry on throwing more fuel to the fire giving out cat calls and wolf whistles._

" _Hey Sexy ,how about we all go someplace more fun than this boring place. and we can take really good care of you, I promise It will be fun." one of them had so boldly or dared to even say that to her face with a stupid grin on his face._

" _Ahhhhh fucking shite, those idiots are going to lose more than their virginity if they keep poking the lionesses den."_ _I groaned with a hand smacking my forehead struggling to comprehend that I was sharing a world with men that are only capable with thinking with their junk and fists._

Her head was pointing down in a way that her eyes were shadowed by the bangs of her hair trailing down her forehead.

"Disgusting pigs, you disgrace the earth we stand by simply existing." She muttered coldly to them.

"EHHH! You damn bitch we are asking nicely here and you think you are some tough shit huh, well guess what ya whore you aint goin anywhere until you help satisfy our needs, with all of the shit going on you will do nicely to distract us from it!" He growled at her as he and his friends all surrounded her.

"get out of my way." She narrowed her eyes and galred at the cum ofa man in front of her dangerously.

"We aint going anywhere bitch, not until we have our fun." One of them said as he approached her from behind intending to grab her ass…bad move.

Roberta in all of her fury grabbed onto his hand and crushed it spewing out blood and fragments of bone of what's left of his hand as the man was unable to even let out a whimper or a cry as his face had frozen in agony.

The thugs had frozen at the spectacle for a few seconds until Roberta pulled the man's arm and spun round clocked his face with a haymaker with a force that disconnected his jaw with a couple of teeth flying out and sent the man flying straight into a tree 3 metres away. The force of the body that slammed into the tree had caused a lot of splinters to form than the the amount of bones broken from the thug.

The now 4 men had recovered from their shock and were quickly enraged at the state of their friend.

"You fucking bitch!" one of them had shouted out as he charged at her with a dagger slashing at her head. Roberta simply just ducked down and swiped his leg by grabbing onto them and flipping him in an 360 anti-clockwise flip that ended up with him landing roughly on his back. When the thug had opened his eyes from the impact he saw that Roberta had her right leg held up high and brought it down like an axe and smashed her heel down onto his trachea effectively severing it.

Another thug lunged at her with a dagger trusting towards her spleen. Roberta took no notice of the threat and simply grabbed onto the offenders hand and redirected the blade straight into the attacker's abdomen.

The 4th thug attempted to bring out a pistol to try and shoot her but Roberta pulled the knife/dagger out of the stabbed thug's abdomen and threw it at the gun wielding thug striking him in the centre of his forehead.

The 3rd thug that was stabbed was kneeling on the ground with apool of blood forming beneath him was now brought up to his feet by Roberta, he brought his face up to meet her cold gaze till she brought her hand up and pointed both her middle and index finger to his eyes. " Ni Shigan" she whispered before she jabbed the two fingers effortlessly into his eye sockets. His body was trashing by the fingers point of entry until she pulled them out and he collapsed on the floor with his body occasionally twitching.

She turned her head to the last thug who was standing there and it just so appered to be the thug who was running his mouth of earlier In his own arrogance. The man was standing there petrified with fear clutching his heart and mind as he saw the look of a wolf eyeing her pray.

But before she could strike we intervened by tackling her to the ground and Sanford restraining her arms behind her back and applying pressure to her back to prevent her from resisting while hank restrained her legs and me trying to keep her calm and preventing her body from resisting too much.

The last thug had snapped out of his petrified stupor and fumbled around for his gun that was tucked in behind his trousers but just as he was about to pull the pistol out the hammer of the pistol had caught onto his underwear and was preventing him from pulling it out while he was panicking. Just as he was about to free his pistol he looked back towards us and saw that me, Hank and Sanford had pulled our guns out from our holsters, me with the same Sequoia, Sanford with the desert eagle and hank with the modified M1911 with an extended barrel.

We never gave him a chance to fire the first shot as we emptied our clips and cylinder into the scumbag. The thug was riddled in holes that were big enough to shove your thumb in but if you looked round the back of the man… yeah we may have gone a bit over the top in using high powered pistol and magnums loaded with hollow point rounds.

"Ah crap, now we've done it." I groaned.

"Unhand me!" Roberta screamed from underneath us three.

"Simmer down first then we will consider it" I replied back to her calmly.

That response only made her more angry and difficult to deal with. And I have to say that her strength is ridiculous, almost superhuman like. If we ever gave her a chance, then she could easily knock all three of us of with simple push. What has the government been feeding this woman? and what is Cipher pol all about?

"What's going on here?! I heard gunshots!" a stern female voice called out.

I twisted my neck around behind me to see Olivier walking up to us and she was looking around the whole bloody scene.

"Just a minor insubordination and a massacre on a couple of civilians, we are so going to get it." I answered back with a frown etched onto my face. That frown soon disappeared as a couple of wanted posters were shoved into my face revealing that the men on the posters were in fact the men that Roberta had just massacred excluding the one guy me and the other two guys had massacred.

"Count yourselves lucky this time; these 5 as whole are wanted for two million berries. They ae not well known but they were reported by a fisherman down at the dock and we were told to be on the lookout earlier. I see that they have already been dealt with by the bloodhound herself for that matter, did you really think that she would slaughter innocent civilians for you to go so far as to restrain her, that takes a lot of guts to do that to someone like her." She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh." I said simply and when I looked down to see the enraged look on Roberta's face that would make any man bust their bladders from the amount of killing intent she was flooding out… 'yeaaaah, this is going to be a loooooong training session alright.' I sweat dropped at that thought, not the killing intent but it was very impressive mind you.

* * *

 **(Back to the present)**

We had brought Roberta back to the main headquarters cabin we had built for ourselves and we placed it in a very secluded spot on Ohara that was away from prying eyes and it was deep in the forest where not many people go to.

Olivier decided not to intervene in our conversation saying that there was a bit of bad blood between the two of them and Roberta still felt a little bit tense against her so they were not at that point of forgiveness yet

So it was up to me to try and get through to her, after all I was a n amazing talker…. Even though I haven't really spoke to many people, But I will wing it anyway

After what seemed like the longest and tense 30 minutes of talking of trying to get through to her I have had so far, I finally managed to break through her impenetrable mask she has built up for herself and I did it with a force of charisma I never knew I had… or it could be luck I guess,either way I was glad to get through to her in the end.

Roberta who had kept her stone cold façade for such a long time throughout her brutal career had completely did a 180 degree turn and just broke down in tears of sorrow, she kept mentioning names of a family called the lovelace family whom apparently was murdered. She was on the run from the government when she defected almost 4 years ago and the lovelace family had took her in out of kindness and hired her as a housemaid. All was well until the government found her and assassinated the lovelace family just to lure her out of her hiding place. the results were exactly what they wanted as it sent Roberta into berserker mode and hunted down the killers of the family one by one. well it was what they wanted but they could've planned it better because they ended up losing a lot of manpower in subduing her, 14 officers were taken down and many grunts were brutalized. I had taken several captains and commodores and a vice admiral to even subdue her. To me, that was just poor planning and not worth the risk. I was told that the marines that were sent on the mission didn't know who she was and in their own ignorance had paid the price and yes the Cipher pol agents were present in her capture aswell but they didn't do a damn thing until the end. They wanted the marines to tire her out first until they would swoop in and take the glory for themselves while the grunts and the higher ups in the marines had to lick their wounds and bury the dead.

Glory hogging wasn't uncommon, in this world I have seen this kind of thing before. I was told that if anyone were to hog all of the credit that was put in by someone else who was doing the hard work will meet their end sooner rather than later in the most brutal way possible is what I have been told.

Now that I have cleared most of her depression and anger up I ended the conversation by holding her in my arms stroking the back of her head and saying calm and soothing words to her. To Roberta she would've thrown me off and stabbed a knife in my gut…but she hadn't. she flinched at the contact at first due to her lonely past. Instead of being angry she continued to sob in my shoulder. After a minute of calming her down I decided to wrap things up and head off with,but before I did that I said my final quote for the day which was a quote that I had always liked to hear when I first heard it. "Roberta I am truly sorry that you had to go through with all of that, I know I cannot do anything for you to ease the pain right now that you suffering from but in a world filled with misery and uncertainty, it is a great comfort to know that, there is light shining in the darkness. Find that light Roberta, it could very well save yourself from the pain." I said as I got up and headed up for the door. "I will be at the training ground if you are ready to resume training whenever you are ready." I said to her and she merely nodded while staring at me with tears pouring out of her eyes and filled with awe at those words I just said to her. It was probably the same I reaction I had when I first heard it. I never knew who said those words but they have helped me in some difficult situations of my own. Those words almost sounds like it came from a religious background of some sort but I was never one for that sort of thing I prefer to steer clear from that area. But those words have definitely caused an impact on her; hopefully she can find her light in the darkness.

After the long walk we had I made my way back to the training ground. When I left the door I noticed that the clouds were breaking up and the outside had started to brighten up. "Huh it was supposed to rain today, well it doesn't matter more training for us." I said as I clapped my hands together.

(Roberta's 3rd POV)

Roberta watched as my CO left through the door after he said those words to me. 'a light shining in the darkness?… I must find my light. But where can I find it' she thought to herself as she walked up to the window and watched Marcus walking up the path. It was dark outside through all of the dark clouds above the island no doubt it was going to rain. But at that moment something peculiar happened, the clouds had opened up and a beam of light had rained down onto the young man known as Marcus and illuminated the area around him.

Her eyes widened slightly more than before she first reacted to this sight when she saw more clouds were opening up for the beams of light to shine down onto the same spot he was standing on. She could not find the right words to explain what was happening. 'I have only known this man for nearly two months so why am i feeling so drawn to him. Do I deserve a second chance after all I have done, all of the innocents I have slain by my own hand?' She thought to her self with her hand pressed up against the window and tears forming out of her eyes.

She then saw Marcus turning around and saw Roberta looking at him through the window. He then raised his arm and held out his hand and mouthed out a "let's go." While he was smiling reassuringly.

Roberta whose cheeks were now lighting up at the sight before her and at this man's kindness. ' My light…my redemption. Could he be the one who can save me from my suffering?' She thought to herself while she was now walking towards the doors that lead her to him. She held out her hand to the door handle and opened it. The light temporarily blinded her but her eyes had focused back to normal and she saw him standing there waiting for her.

She stood at the door way still inside the dark room,still uncertain whether to follow him until she felt a push behind her back that forced her out of the door and into the light. She turned around and saw that no one was in the room.

"Are you coming?" she heard Marcus calling out for her.

She turned around and took a few seconds to decide her answer and eventually she nodded her head and walked towards her CO.

As Roberta walked closer to Marcus, she saw his smile up close and she could not help the blush forming up on her face. "I am glad you have decided to come out of your shell, maybe in due time you will find that li-… are you okay your face is lighting up really bright red all of a sudden."

Roberta's breath had hitched and covered up her face, she then quickened up her walking pace into a speed walk that could be mistaken for sprinting with the pace her legs were going at were like a blur.

"wait… what? What did I do?" Marcus had asked himself while scratching the back of his hand.

Not too far away from Marcus was the trio of Marcus's top clones Hank,Sanford, Deimos and Olivier herself had witnessed the scene with the clones with their jaws open and their eyes widened and Olivier had her face set to a comical deadpan just staring at the scene.

"Olivier?" said hank.

"yes."

"what did you say Roberta was again."

"Roberta is renowned as the Bloodhound of Cipher Pol back in marineford, responsible for the assassinations and destruction of many political figures and recently towards the marines and the world government and Nobles. she has slaughtered hundreds if not thousands of many man,woman and child both guilty and innocent."

"But apparently she is still human enough to blush like a love-struck schoolgirl." Hank had pointed out and caused Olivier's eyebrow to twitch in irritation.

"Lucky bastard…oblivious, but lucky bastard." Deimos muttrd to himself

"Why would you call him lucky, Did you not hear what I just said about her? She is dangerous." Olivier narrowed her eyes down at Deimos who just shrugged back at her.

"So? There is plenty of other examples of crazy psycho chicks within our recruits, what's your point?" Deimos had shot back at her.

Olivier did not say a word as she was avoiding his eyesight and watching Marcus walk up the path and then she had a faint but noticeable blush forming up on her face. Unfortunately it was noticed.

"You llllllliiiike him don't you~. Deimos sang out while rolling his tongue in a way that a certain blue talking cat in another universe would be proud of and smiling evilly.

Oliver drew her sword in a flash and slashed a tree that was close to Deimo's head and split the tree in half vertically. Deimos looked towards his side that the tree had been cut in half and looked back at Olivier who was pointing her saber right in his face.

"Err; okay I understand you are concerned about your subordinate's safety I understand." Deimos said nervously holding out his hands in a peaceful motion as he was looking at the cold fury in her eyes that emanated an icy blue colour that had promised pain.

"Hmph!" Oliver sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. "Nevertheless she is a danger that needs to be observed."

Hank and Sanford were both thinking the same thing 'typical tsundere behaviour, oh shit marcus what have you created.' They both thought as they both had deadpans and a sweat drop forming

"Give her a chance." Sanford spoke out calmly. "As hank had said, she had just acted like a human when you dubbed her as a dangerous monster. Monsters do not act like that from what we have seen. I think we should leave this matter to Marcus and trust him on this."

Olivier stared at Sanford who was quiet for some time and eventually she nodded reluctantly. "Alright I will trust your insight on this. But I will be keeping my eye on her." She said sternly "now get back to training you three!"

"Yes mam!" said all three clones.

(Back to Marcus)

Okay now that we have cleared that mess up and the good news is that Roberta had apologised for her reckless actions to her opponent and fellow recruit. The opponent who was still slightly miffed about the whole thing but accepted it and just used the whole farce she had suffered from as an excuse to getting stronger, Which now lead me to my next problem 2 weeks later.

* * *

 **(2 weeks later)**

"So explain to me again shizuka, a whole 4 pack of Buffout I had specifically said not to make was stolen. Am I missing anything from that so far." I enquired to shizuka who was shifting in her seat.

Shizuka shifted in her seat nervously and poked her fingers meekly and pouted in a cute way. "well… there were a few syringes missing from the psycho crates."

"So this has been going on for the past two weeks, well it is obvious that we will know who the culprit is, just look out for the people who meet the descriptions of the hulk."

"That is a bit over exaggerating Commander Marcus; I was only experimenting with the Buffout to lessen the effects of addiction and to help increase the muscle development and not in a rate that will deform the body in a hideous way." She pouted not liking her work to be compared to mere body destroying steroids.

"That's steroids for you, but I am not convinced of what makes this one any different from the rest. I will believe it when I see it."

*Knock Knock!*

"Come in!~" shizuka said pleasantly.

"Ano, Dr Marikawa?" said a recruit who appeared to be one of my best and promising recruits and the one who was injured from Roberta, but I must have been oblivious over the past two weeks when I saw her walking in. the last time I saw her two weeks ago after the incident she was around about my height, now she is nearly at Sanford's height.

"Ah commander, I didn't see you there." She said as she hastily saluted at me, to which I did in return.

The recruits name was Sofia Valmet who was an ex-marine captain dishonourably discharged after her team was killed in action and she was blamed for their deaths to which she had developed survivors guilt about it. I won't go over the details but I think she took up a mercenary contract with an arms dealer; it was either that or settle down in a civilian lifestyle. In my opinion she chose right because for a soldier fighting is what they do best and I don't think she would last long until she eventually snaps from the PTSD from her failed mission.

Now the Valmet in front of me has somehow become an Amazonian warrior that she physically built herself up as. She wasn't too heavily built like a female body builder thank god. But to be honest it seemed to complement her. She was Slender in frame with a slim waist, flared hips, taut buttocks, and broad shoulders; she also sports a well-toned and lightly muscular build. At the same time, she is considered a very attractive woman with a curvaceous and developed figure with well-endowed breasts… err I do not know where that came from.

She has dark hime hair style with her hair down to her shoulder and her eyes are narrow shaped and they are yellow in colour. But she appears to be wearing an eyepatch over her right eye, more than likely it was from that mission.

"It's nice to see you too Valmet, but could you explain to me why you are suddlenly 6'3 in height when you were recorded as 5'11. I Replied back with a smile that meant she was caught red handed.

Valmet was now sweating nervously "Errr, sudden growth spurt." She said sheepishly

"Valmet you are 20 years old, there would be hardly any growing happening at that age after you turn 16. Tell me the truth, did you take the chems from Dr Marikawa" I said sternly.

"H-hai, it was me." she admitted.

"Why did you take them anyway?"

"After the incident with Roberta I had come to a conclusion that I was still too weak, too weak to face him."

"Who is that person that you are referring to?"

"I do not know his name but only that he wears a black suit and wields dual custom pistols with bayonets fixed on the bottom of the barrels."

"I have heard of a secret service branch of the world government who wear mostly black suits as their uniform from Roberta it could be a possibility that you may have encountered them."

"Maybe but I am not sure."

"Is that why you have taken the chems to boost up your performance."

"Yes, I have actually come here for more."

"Ah Valmet san as your medic and doctor I'm afraid I have to forbid you from taking anymore Buffout." Shizuka interjected

"Erm may I ask why, it has helped me plenty and i haven't faced any side effects or felt any uncomfortable pains besides the training exercises."

"For the past two weeks yes there were no problems for you but if you keep on taking them later on then you could potentially destroy your body in the long run."

"Oh… right."

"How do you feel right now?" I asked her

"Although this is considered cheating I feel much better than before. My muscles feel light and not bulky and cumbersome but I can feel the power that is compressed inside theses muscles, I also still retain my flexibility in this body."

"Hmm, interesting perhaps we could test this out."

So we headed to the sparring area located on a secluded beach away from civilisation where we usually train. I spawned in a few clones of 4 armed with simple batons and nightsticks and wearing black combat trousers and a white t-shirt.

"Any preferred melee weapon you would like." I asked her

"A knife would suffice" she answered.

"A knife?... I thought you would've gone for bigger considering a woman of your size."

Valmet looked at me accusingly." Has anyone ever told you that you should never mention anything about a woman's appearance in front of them?"

"Not really, been raised for the military most of my life. Why'd you ask though?"

Shizuka sighed and shook her head while Valmet just sweatdropped. "Commander pointing out the appearance and age of a woman sometimes offends the woman if you do that. also it's common sense."

"Really? I've always been called pretty boy bastard back in boot camp and the Military academy. I didn't seem to mind it because I saw it as banter and they were just having a laugh.

"Not necessarily true, your friends did joke about it but everyone else wasn't joking about that name and they literally meant it as an insult."

"Why's that?"

Well.. How should I put this. From what I could gather from your memories they called you that because they were angry that you were stealing all of the girls and women's attention away from them.

"Wait seriously?"

"Yep. I can see why the females liked what they saw though. You are definitely a looker. Wouldn't you say so Valmet." She ogled me in a alluringly way while teasing Valmet who was blushing after that comment and looked elsewhere feeling embarrassed to respond to that.

I could not help but blush madly at that, damn I felt like such a preteen back in high school.

"Well… thank you. Although I will admit that it is all because of my training that I was forced to commit to by my father and uncle that I have a severe lack of knowledge and experience with women? Now that I think about it I have seen those faces light up red before, does that mean anything?

Shizuka giggled at my innocent question even though I am I a highly trained soldier. "Oh my, you are indeed a bit too old to be learning about women at your age."

"oh shut up, it's just a question" I shot back feeling a bit irritated that I being teased at.

"Hai hai, no need to be so antsy about it. Now when a girl or woman's face lights up red like a blush it means that she has feelings for you whenever you compliment or say something in an affectionate way to them or you are doing something that they find attractive."

"Feelings,attractive? You mean…love?"

"Precisely, you caught on quick."

I now stood frozen on where I was. Why? Because i recalled that there have been a lot of recruits that were **blushing** whenever they looked at me, even the most dangerous and strongest ones were. Hocha was also involved in this as well even though she nearly blew my face off with a musket. But there couldn't be anything that could top that…right? Oh wait... shit!

My general has feelings for me.

I blame my hormones as to why I could not think straight because I could not for the life of me think up of something that could solve this dilemma. Well that certainly did explain why I had multiple death threats from the boys in the academy and some of the boys were actually hell-bent in killing me which was a bit extreme but nothing I couldn't handle. Some guy even told me to stay away from a girl named Lucy who I have no idea who she was or else there will be trouble; I only waved back to some of the girls along with a friendly smile while saying a friendly hello, what's wrong with that? If I were to guess they may have been the boyfriends or stalkers depending on how they approach things.

But now I have most of the potentially dangerous and lethal female platoon members that has a major crush on me. Somehow I seem to attract danger everywhere I go.

I remember some three lads back in the academy mentioning living a dream of having their very own harem, yeah good luck with that one lads. Sooo… is the situation I'm in like was what he had meant, am I living every man's dream? To them it would be unfair, to me it's like playing with fire.

"Erm are we going to get started" said Valmet snapping me out of my thoughts

"Yea sure" I spawned in a modern looking KA-BAR knife still in the sheath and tossed it to her, "Begin whenever you are ready."

Valmet nodded in confirmation and then the clones commenced their attack as they dashed towards her in a pincer formation. The clones were decent in their attack, good power and adequate speed for a melee fighter so it should provide a good challenge to her.

However from what I read from the reports of her performance she was behind Roberta and the gap between them was quite a large one. but after the recent power buff she had been taking she should stand a pretty good chance against her now.

Valmet had deflected an oncoming baton swing directed towards her head with her knife throwing off the balance of her foe and another clone swiped towards her abdominal area in order to stun her but Valmet countered by striking his hand with the pommel of her knife disarming him and fracturing the middle and ring knuckle. The clone grunted by didn't fall back and pressed on with the attack only for Valmet to knee him in his mid-section and deflecting another swing that was aimed for her back. The clone was thrown off balance and Valmet took that chance to attack and like a coiling snake she sprung up to the clone and made two cuts across both of his legs that were exposed at the back and that was like cutting paper effortlessly with a knife just seeming to glide through the paper.

The clone just collapsed from the immobilization that Valmet had caused.

One of the clones had tried to get the jump on her but she caught his strike mid swing and simply threw him to another person that tried the same but was at the other side of her. The impact of when they both hit each other had sent them in a daze temporarily.

The last clone had recovered from the stun that he took to his mid-section had rushed towards her to kick her in the back when she least expects it. But Valmet caught his leg by sidestepping him and grabbing onto the leg with her knife hand and delivered a haymaker to his face.

I had to give her kudos for that performance, who knew that we could effectively train up a former malnourished slave into a force to be reckoned with.

Then I saw the other two clones had recovered and charged at her simultaneously when her back was turned. Vamet knew they were coming despite that they were attacking her right side where her eyepatch was obscuring her injured vision so that would leave her at a disadvantage but from what I have seen it didn't seem to bother her in the slightest.

Time seemed to slow down from the anticipation and tension I was feeling because Valmet was just simply standing there, why? I know she can easily counter or dodge this, Shizuka knows it as well, what is she planning?

It didn't take long until I had my answer where I heard a whisper and valmet's form had just simply vanished and a second later reappeared behind the shocked and bewildered clones until they were both struck in the back of their heads, knocking them out unconscious.

Now I was surprised we were not supposed to lean that yet and valmet has already learnt before me and the rest of us excluding Roberta and Olivier.

"Valmet?... Who taught you that move? Or did you already know it?" I asked her

Valmet trialed her eyes elsewhere and nervously laughed. "erm as part of an apology Roberta made it up to me and taught me how to use ttwo of the rokushiki,"

One is the Soru for what I have already seen, and the other?

"Tekkai" she answered

I sighed at that news "I really need to learn the Rokushiki."

* * *

 **(Three weeks later)**

Turns out good things do come to those who wait patiently. Olivier with the assistance of Roberta had taught me and the girls some of the most crucial forms of the Rokushiki. Or the ones that I considered to be the most important.

The first was the Soru, a swift and agile speed technique that lets me dash over to my enemies in an instant that uses explosive leg power that can allow me to move in a flash. I can already tell that this move will definitely be a life saver. But it was very painful at first trying to push my legs to the limit.

The second form was a defensive technique called Tekkai that somehow reinforces the skin to that of an iron wall. If we could use this move then what would be the point of body armour? Well I wasn't that confident enough to test that theory out thank you very much. This move had been a massive pain in my arse because of the amount of injuries had taken place while building up out Endurance.

The next was another movement technique called Geppo which confuses the hell out of me as much as the other two as it is physically impossible to kick off using nothing but air as a boost. And why was the name Geppo in English which stands for moonwalk or moon step in the literal meaning is named after a famous dance move from the king of pop himself way back in the 20th - early 21st century of earth?, that's really ironic.

Rankyaku was an offensive move that uses the legs again but launches a pressurized air projectile that's launched from your legs and forms into a slicing wind. Martial artists are going to have a field day with this.

The next was an assassination technique that caused many broken fingers named the shigan which is a CQC move that requires a finger to penetrate the body and no not in that way,ergh!

But when Deimos caught onto that misunderstanding of the meaning he went and said out loud to Roberta and said "yeah I'll finger blast you alright if you catch my drift." And Roberta who was teaching at the time gave him a threat of a shigan to his manhood if he does not take it seriously.

Deimos is cool and all but goddamn that he doesn't piss people off just for a laugh.

The last of six is a move called kami-e, okay this one is just flat out weird. You have to relax your body in order for it to go limp and then it will move like paper and it will naturally avoid the opponent's attacks. How can I ignore my body's instinctual motive to dodge an attack so I could relax and go with the flow?

Yeaaaa I'm opting for an alternative method for that move and some others if there are any, I think Olivier might know some.

Okay so that's all of the six moves confirmed that makes up the rokushiki, but there is a final move that can be done if you are able to do if you master all six of the moves. It is called the rokuogan but that one is apparently a rumour because of its rarity and difficulty to master.

I will come back to that one later.

Now that I have been taught on how to do those moves all I have to do now is master them separately and bring them to a substantial level that can help me survive against the big shots and any strong opponents.

With training going smoothly and business with the PMC work with the island in the defence of it was good and the people did not seem to complain much. but I couldn't help but think that there was not much defence on the island there to actually put up a decent effort in intimidation and firepower. The pirates that arrived here before were ridiculously weak from what I have now noticed that if I had received the training that I have got now then the invasion would've been a one sided massacre with no fatalities on my side.

It only goes to show that the training that I had with the rangers could only go so far. I now knew that I was still a little green in some areas. Well at least I have gotten the right teacher and leader to show me the way.

Now onto the defence plans. The clones themselves cannot defend an island from another invasion with guns and manpower alone, we are going to need to fortify this place.*sigh* how am i going to do that when it is going to end up drawing unwanted attention from both the outside and in.

I need to discuss this with the rest of the lads and Olivier about this.

(30 minutes later)

"I can understand where you are coming from but it's going to be very taxing own your body not to mention time consuming in just buffing the islands defences on your own." Hank stated

"is it possible if I can split a pice of my power and give to another clone so he can use the same power I have?" I asked hank.

"Technically no a clone can't exactly inherit the power of the fruit itself that the original has power over. Plus we can't handle the strain of power that was already given to us for living and breathing to give us a piece of your fruit along with the creation will cause that clone to die from the strain,it's like consuming a second fruit of whatever these people are calling it."

"What about an object?" Olivier gave her input.

"Pardon?" hank blinked at that. "could you clarify on what you just said I could'vesworn you said object."

Olivier rolled her eyes. "you heard exactly what I said. Even though it is common knowledge that the fruit is eaten by either a human or an animal. But recent studies and experimentation has shown that it is possible for a simple object to eat a fruit or in a more specific sense to infuse a devil fruit to an inanimate object." She explained

"The hell? I don't know whether to be amazed or smack myself back into reality because that is… *snaps fingers!*BLOODY BRILIANT!" I yelled out excitedly causing everyone to blink.

"Think about it, objects aren't alive are they? So if I can spawn in the clones that can use these tools then problem solved we have a mobile weapons manufacturer and constructor in our hands." I said to them.

Hank lit up at the explanation." Yeah,I think that could actually work. Question is what is the tool going to be?" hank asked?

"Hmm good question?"

"Pipboy." Sanford said all of a sudden and everyone's attention was on him.

"We need a computer as a brain to hold the information and design for the object and clone in order to be created by the tool, the tool should be one that assists in building and fixing things like a hammer or a welder." Sanford explained.

"Pipboy and welder it is then."

"Keep the clones at a minimum of 7 because a Pipboy is pretty expensive and quite complex as it is." Said Hank

"I know enough about them besides I'm only using the earlier models but a bit more upgrade than the original models. So they should perform better. All right here it goes." I said as I was readying myself.

"wait, how do I do this anyway?"

"try imagining splitting apart your power and implementing it into said object."

I did what he said and began focusing on that Pipboy that is connected to a welding gun. I got the layout al sorted now I needed the appropriate clone for the job.

And out from the flames came a clone wielding a Pipboy that's connected to a welding gun. That clone's apparel was that of a combat engineer or pioneer wearing a welding mask on his face with a visor that is slightly dimmed around his eyes excluding his nose and mouth area which was protected by metal and did not look bulky and fitted his face quite comfortably. On his back was a backpack carrying a container or battery to be precise that contains the part of the devil fruits power that functions the pip boy and welder/constructor.

He lifted up his protective visor." You need something built?" he said to me.

"just to testing a theory,can you build something through that?" I asked him.

"Absolutely, observe. " he shut his visor and aimed the welding gun and a red beam of flame with a black outline was projected out of the gun and in less than a second it had instantly constructed a Glock pistol straight from a welding gun.

"oh ho ho ho! we struck gold people." I cheered and a mad like grin was plastered on my face. 'this seriously reminds me of one of those RTS games where you can construct things from the construction units out of nothing but the money that you were given.'

"That is truly impressive, although I have noticed that it took slightly longer to make than Marcus's own spawns." Hank pointed out.

"True point but in bulk we have solved mass production and now I can finally take it easy because spawning constantly every so often is very tiring. Also I have question for the pioneer, can the energy recharge itself inside that battery container" I asked the Pioneer.

"Yes sir." He replied

"Alright we are now officially in business, now let's discuss on the defence plans shall we." I turned and announced to everyone else.

* * *

 **(Interval)**

After a long discussion we had finally decided that we should keep the defence plans in the dark in case of a public outcry, point being is that quite a few people were still quite upset about the whole pirate incident and had developed a lack of trust against outsiders or Xenophobia to be more accurate. The only people who knew about our plans were the archaeologists and the mayor of Ohara who accepted reluctantly as he did not like to be keeping secrets from his people but he did agree that it will bring more trouble if they did know, one of them could run their mouths off to someone outside of Ohara and that someone could inform the wrong types of people.

Furthermore our PMC work is going along quite nicely. What the job entails is for us to patrol the seas on our assault boats near Ohara like what a coast guard does, pretty simple job. Occasionally we may encounter pirate wannabe's who have never handled a weapon much in their lives or they just suck in general, let's just say they make quite the learning experience for our recruits who were most eager to learn the ways of warfare from me and Olivier. Even though I was reluctant in having them trained from soldiers who have a lot of blood on their hands they can still look so innocent and cute like a pupil eager to learn from their teacher or it could be the thrill of the fight that is affecting them.

It was like sending innocent lambs to fight a pack of malicious and bloodthirsty wolves. And I was referring to the pirates for the former; the latter however had gotten seriously strong in the past few months of training. I had expected some of the girls to hesitate as I thought it would be a first blood kind of situation but most of them had handled it well like Roberta, Tia and Valmet who had handled it like professionals. Two of them had done this kind of dirty work before so they were fine and Tia had her fair share of seeing death so it might have affected her personality in a sort of good way to that of a calm and collected type of person who was headstrong in overcoming her obstacles.

Esdeath methods were a bit too extreme but that was due to her sadistic nature and lack of empathy for the weak, poor bastards never stood a chance. Her swordplay had excelled to level that where she would be considered a noteworthy swordsman but she still had quite a way to reach Oliviers level. Out of all of the recruits that were eager to learn through battle experience, Esdeath had triumphed over all of them with her enthusiasm in destroying her and my enemies. Not to mention whenever I praise her on a job well done she acts like what a little sister does whenever her Onii-chan praises her and said sister has a big brother complex. That bro/sis con aside I did now sort of understand why she does blush in my presence.

Some time ago she decided to give love a try which was incredibly sweet, but she was really picky on her choice of men who she meets were either massacred or down on their feet licking her boots clean,lovely. That is until I found out why she has fallen for me, apparently I found out that I meet most of the criteria on her list.

Number one is that I do have a well of untapped ability that can be moulded to that of a high ranking class like a general or admiral rank, ok I will admit that people do have high expectations of me.

Number two is that I am a fearless person who can smile at the face of danger and can hunt down the most dangerous individuals and species without her, if that's her idea of romance then who am I to judge.

Number three is that I am not a local of her home and I was raised on a foreign island and also including a lost man through time for 800+ years to boot, oh yea I have definitely met that requirement.

Number four was that she is into younger guys like me who is still 17 coming up to 18 in two more months. I don't think I will accept her being under her command as it just wouldn't work out and Olivier would object to it but Esdeath seemed to accept that and let that one go.

And number five was something I had a hard time believing, she would like an innocent looking man or boy with a pure heart, bullshit I am! What gave her the impression that I looked like that. But then again Sanford and Deimos pointed out that I had a one of a kind smile that no matter the situation I just had to smile and laugh wholeheartedly. Yea that must be it, it must be the family trait that I have inherited that she probably finds so attractive.

After learning that I had to be extra weary around her because nobody has taught her what happens in a relationship and she follows her own ideas of what it may be, and I am not willing to find that out myself.

Moving on. Her devil fruit was insanely powerful along with Hallibel's own. Sometimes she may just gut an entire ship with a giant spike impaling through the ship stopping it completely so we could board it and decimate the crew that way.

Although we have met Pirates more frequently we have encountered a few bandits on a few islands that we have visited nearby which ended just about the same as every other encounter with pirates.

With all of the odd jobs coming our way from a few clear ups of pirates, bandits, marauders, raiders and all sorts of scum to a few escort protection missions. That gave us a nice sum of money that will be enough to set me up for a nice house here and be enough to support a large family.

Money wasn't an issue for me and the pioneers to spawn in tons of resources and weapons to build this island into a fortress, the issue was that we had to conceal most of the defensive perimeters and weapons from the outside.

Until a sudden idea had popped up in my head, there was that cavern underneath the island so why not build a base underneath the island. That could actually work I can build tunnels that connects to all over the island. However there was a problem with that.

What about that fish demon?

Personally I'd rather not face it again but I am a hell of a lot stronger than last time. I think for the time being we should leave it be for now. Besides there is plenty of space to construct a base directly above it so we shouldn't need to go to the lower levels and kill it just yet, or we could possibly keep it for something else.

So me and a group of pioneers who were dressed in a appropriate apparel for a miner (Killzone 3 Helghast miner) were tasked to construct the base in the caverns while digging through the walls in order to reach all over the island, but we didn't want to have sudden sinkholes that could cave in directly underneath someone's house so we had to install support beams and reinforced walls that can keep the ceiling steady above our heads. Explosives were too loud so we had to use pickaxes and sledgehammers to smash and pick our way through the stone and earth. But regular tools would just take way too long and would break easily through the abuse but not to worry I had that covered by spawning in supercharged sledge hammers (Fallout 4 super sledge and red faction guerrilla sledgehammer) that delivers around a 1000 pound of kinetic force that can smash just about anything with ease.

After shaping out the underground base we constructed multiple armouries, a vehicle bay and a dockyard that connects to the cavern entrance that was caved in but has a camouflaged door that looks like a cliff face or a pile of earth. I turned down the idea for an airstrip or helipad because of the attention that they will bring.

The vehicle bay also functions as a factory that will construct all of the necessary equipment I need to defend this island in secret. The dockyard also works the same way but there is a major lack of space so I am only limited to assault boats and minisubs like the one I have.

The minisub that was currently parked in the dockyard was now fully repaired and most of the ice has been removed from the cavern.

What I was constructing for the island's defences would include tanks that were cheap, durable and easy to make. Now I could've gone for the third generation tanks but they were expensive on me and more time consuming for the pioneers. So I decided to go for the cold war tanks and selected the T-72B main battle tank with the model that had the most modifications and improvements done also fittes with a DSHK heavy machine gun. Also along with the LAV-25 with the tow missile launcher as it's secondary weapon and a mounted M2 Browning.

Mobile artillery were also built separately but they had to be transported throughout different parts of the island, namely inside the forests, the large hills and the multiple crag rocks that can be concealed in and by what we men of that is that we carved out the inside of the hill and crag rocks so we can fit a either a Pill box inside or an artillery emplacement inside and could only be used whenever the camouflage doors open so they could fire out of it. We marked places that would be an excellent defensive position so we also made pop up turrets just so we could hide them better when it is covered up by foliage, the turrets include AA batteries like the ZU-23-2, the Bofors 40mm that could either be operated manually or can be controlled by a remote that can be toggled on or off (The type that Fps Russia used in his video on YouTube) and a Flak 88mm gun with armour plates to protect the gunners. These guns will be the anti-armour/personnel guns designed to tear apart ships and the crew wether they are or on board or on land. What's next is the long range artillery which will be a mixture of big to small starting with the M777 howitzer and the L118 light howitzer and the good old rocket artillery from a soviet Russian Bm21 Grad or as I and everyone else I knew liked to call it the katyusha. There will also be multiple machine gun nests that have been set up all over the island but now it is currently empty, when the time calls for it there will be hundreds of clones or even a thousand that will be moving through the tunnel network to get to their designated positions. This tactic was used n ww2 by the Japanese and the Vietkong in the Vietnam war something that I intend to use to its fullest ability.

There are multiple doors that are camouflaged by the terrain and when they open and a lift will lift up the artillery and anti-air/armour guns into the open for them to engage. The other doors that are meant for the infantry self-constructs a metal plated bunker with reinforced steel that will pop up out of the ground and will open up to the tunnel network for an infantry squad to man the machine gun nests and bunkers but they can also serve as mortar pits.

But then I decided that it wasn't enough and that we needed a costal gun, hank thought I was crazy and said where the hell are we going to fit one of those and we can't construct an elevator strong enough to lift it above ground. And that I should collaborate with the other pioneers to construct one of these guns as I didn't have enough power to spawn one in, well I now do but spawning one in is about an equivalent of 8 M777 howitzers it's just that I need to conserve more energy elsewhere.

So then we decided to install several 16 inch coastal guns but we could only fit a single gun in the many crag rocks that were big enough to fit one inside, I also installed a self-loading mechanism to reduce the load time and an elevator that connects to the tunnel network in the crag rock that will transport the munitions so they wouldn't run out.

Sanford had suggested that there needs to be a factory that constructs power armour because we are in need for heavy infantry, something which I agreed with and spawned in 23 clones in T45D power armour,14 in t-51C power armour,7 in t-60 power armour and 3 in the x-01 power armour. Spawning in the clones was nothing but the power armour with it had cost as nearly enough to eighteen T72 tanks and 30 IFVs worth of them.

Some of the t-45 and 51 power armours were fitted with jetpacks in order for them to serve a role as shock and awe troopers. While the t-60 and x-01 were fitted with titanium plating, motion assisted servos, hydraulic bracers and the arms are armed with either wrist mounted rocket launchers, flamethrowers and a .45 acp machine guns. And for the legs on all of them were just simply calibrated shocks.

The weapons that they can be armed with are the miniguns with either an accelerated barrel or a tri barre and also fitted with a gunners sight, missile launchers and javelin, a grenade machine gun, a semi-automatic anti material rifle, flamethrowers with a setting that go into heavy incinerator mode that can throw fireballs at the enemy, a gauss rifle which was as close as we could get to energy weapons at the moment and saving the best for last a mother**** fatman. Most of the weapons were modified so we could get the highest performance out of them.

I only spawned them in just to start us off but I only wanted to test their capabilities in combat, the pioneers can handle the rest.

Normally this would take me about a year or more to set up a fully functional fortress as complex as this but I cut that down straight to 1 and a half months of reshaping the earth under the island and spawning a vast amount of weapons and equipment. By the time I was done I could feel that my power capacity has been increased vastly due to that workout.

* * *

 **(Interval)**

Months later through the gruelling training program regimeit is finally done. Months almost coming to a full year of blood sweat and tears mixed with cries of agonising torture with torn muscle tissue, fractured and dislocated bones from the spars and training exercise practicing the Rokushiki . No matter how much we wanted to stop we would be forced to do another in case we did, but that wouldn't deter Olivier from doing it anyway. If we were injured we would just get fixed up and thrown back out to carry on with the training. The Rokushiki exercises were by far the worst, forcing my body to the tipping point of my limit and pushing it further would've crippled me with the Soru, tekkai , Geppo and Rankyaku. I ve ended with a broken finger multiple time practicing the Shigan and kami-e was really hard to get used without tensing my muscles. I feared it could've taken longer without those chems assisting me, the girls and the clones.

But after my journey through the meat grinder, it had finally paid itself off. My shooting skills have been greatly sharpened and my aim is second to none. Melee combat has been improved to the point I could hold my ground against the many skilled sword masters but I may still struggle in that area. Unarmed combat is and endurance was where most of my training was focused at. Apparently there are people in the grand line sea who can fight at superhuman levels to the point that they would leave craters in their wake and all you could see were blurs, and it would only get more dangerous the further you travel.

My Power capacity for my fruit has tripled since I first started and would cost much less to spawn in a single clone wearing a full Kevlar body armour wielding a fully automatic LMG, to me and the clones the armour weighed about nearly nothing, seriously I could even sprint in an EOD suit and still wouldn't break a sweat or even feel slightly winded.

Work as the PMC for Ohara had been fairly decent but mostly quiet around the island so far. Most of the attention was being focused on the grand line according to Olivier many pirates are setting out for the grand line in an effort to obtain the pirate king's legendary treasure **One Piece**. Personally I don't really see what the whole fuss was about behind this treasure, it's just a means for the greedy to fight over it and for some to attempt take the whole lot for themselves and the crewmates would get nothing in return for all of their hard work they put into it, hell from I have heard many people have died trying. But for some it could be a great experience for the adventurous that is willing to go so far despite the dangers. Okay I will admit that the adventure part does sound quite fun but that's just me.

My relationships with the people on Ohara was still quite tense as some people still didn't like me because they thought of me as a danger to them. Fortunately many people had accepted me but didn't make any attempts of any friendships so we were just neutral and that is fine by me. The Mayor was very helpful during our stay as he kept us up to date with what is happening on the outside and will supply us with income with any jobs or contracts that come through.

The Archaeologists were about the only people we could call friends on this island as we both shared our history with each other. They explained what had happened during the founding of the world government and what had happened with all of the 20 kingdoms. Apparently the top dogs of the world government were run by 5 men called the Gorosei and they are stationed at the holy city of Mariejois which is where their headquarters were at. Additionally that where all of the royal families of the 20 kingdoms were at as well, but only 19 of them had gone to the holy city way up top of the red line while one stayed in their own country. To my surprise it was the Nefertiti family, I still couldn't fathom the fact that they attacked us, they disliked fighting. From what I have learnt about them now they don't seem to be that bad and it was just me being paranoid. But that does not mean that I would forgive them.

But from what I have found out about the descendants of the 20 royal families, they have grown overly arrogant and dependant on their own titles to do what they want. No matter how evil t was it wouldn't matter to them because their crimes will just be excused. Even the one thing that is heavily despised such as slaver is legal in their eyes. What makes it worse is that they are protected by the defenders of justice themselves, it's fucking outrageous.

My friendship with Robin was going along great, but I think Robin sees me more of a big brother role model which I found really sweet. Most of the time she could be found either in the library with her archaeologist friends or at beach with me and the gang but lately she has been focusing more recently on revision for the entry exams for joining the archaeologists, the girl is certainly aiming high that's for sure.

But the one thing that has definitely over the whole training was Oliver and the rest of the girls. I may now have a more open mind to the opposite sex and become more mature but I cannot help but feel that something is going to happen in the near future, not the dangerous kind but something more?... I can't really explain it?

Ah well it's not my problem as of yet.

Now after the nice trip down memory lane I now have work to do, got some pirates to shoot a little sister to spoil and supervise the clones and the girls today.

Ohara may not be my home but some the people on here were like a family, a family what makes Ohara worth protecting from the evils out there…lurking…lingering. But quiet it was on the island. No news happened that was noteworthy just some upstart pirate rascals causing trouble, nothing to be raise an eyebrow at.

And Tricky? He hasn't even tried anything as of yet. Sanford informed me of his intentions that concerned me. it's almost as if he was watching me from the shadows. But I could not understand him, he obviously knows where I am so why has he not made his move after all this time? He could have made his move during the time I was training. Could it be Olivier that he is hesitant? Possibly, but also unlikely.

But he seems to know a lot about me for some reason I cannot understand, from what I could remember from the project that dad had mentioned about the undead soldiers. Looking back on it it was really inhumane but when our existence and our home was threatened with annihilation then what choices did we have. We may have had the best technology but what they had was raw power kept in their bodies. Granted a large majority of them had the power level of an average civilian and some were gifted to be natural prodigies in the field of combat but if an average joe really tried then he can become the strongest person alive through sheer determination and willpower it was that simple.

Sadly that was how we lost back then, excluding being outnumbered . why we lost was that we had relied on our technology a bit too much. Although it certainly didn't look like it but me and my people were aliens to this world and we were not accustomed to this world yet. We did kill many of their soldiers in return as me and my people hail from the plant earth or what's left of it have a history of many experiences in warfare. With our skill, experience and technology we were overconfident that we could overthrow the menace wielding obsolete weapons that would ate back to the Bronze Age and medieval age. But our overconfidence led us to underestimate them. The soldiers and warriors back then had determination that I could respect in a soldier. Sadly the soldiers were misguided and ignorant of the truth; they were patriotic to the core with their love for their country and completely unaware of the darkness that resides in it.

Now that I think about how was I able to do the training that the people of this world can do even though I reside from earth that the people from there could not be able to with stand such arduous training?

Could it be that someone from my family tree hails from this world? It would certainly make sense.

But now I feel like I have done the rangers proud of overcoming my weaknesses, I feel that I could take on this world and flip them the bird and watch them rage about it. But not just yet I have still got time here to spend.

'Oh that reminds me I have to help with setting up the surprise graduation party for robin.' I thought feeling proud of my surrogate sister. It's a good thing that she doesn't suspect anything as of yet even though she was really clever and observant.

As I got up from my spot that was facing the sea I got up to head back to the library to help the archaeologists three and after that maybe I could find robin.

"With this she can now really be truly happy as she will be reaching her first dream." I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

 **Omake: Rocking the future dragon and why you should never make bets with assholes**

Marcus sanford and hank can be seen at a table in a local tavern. While they were chatting they were also drinking sake,beer and rum along with it so they were pretty drunk. Suddenly their attention was grabbed by deimos who was making a rather ridiculous scene in the pub by dancing, and not just any dance but he was doing the Hakka dance whilst he was singing the dragon ball z theme song rock the dragon and matching the hits to himself along with the rhythm of the song.

"Deimos what are you doing?" I said to him in a deadpan

"ima doing my dragon hakka." He slurred

"right ok is that something you made up recently."

"yep, but I think it would be so much better if we were all to do together in sync don't you think."

"The only time we would do that dance is the time we would see an actual dragon." I said snorted

"Wanna bet on it?" deimos tempted me.

"oh so now we are betting huh, what's the stakes?" I said while raising an eyebrow.

"if there ever comes a time when someone either mentions the word dragon or even something that resembles or looks like one and if we se an actual dragon, we must drop what we are doing and do the dragon hakka no matter the situation. Plus you owe me 1000 berris.

"And what do we get if that time never comes?"

"You will be spared the embarrassment of doing it."

"Well that's not much to offer, but what the hell I'm in. I mean what are the chances of bumping into one."

"whatever you say. And what about you guys." Deimos pointed out to Hank and Sanford.

"As crazy as it sounds ,I might as well humour you so I'm in." Hank accepted

Sanford shrugged. "count me in."

All three men shook Deimos's hand and the bet has been made.

"How are you going to remember this bet in the future anyway?" I questioned him

"ah don't worry about it al of the clones can share their memories with each other even after being drunk, plus I have a great memory." He said while tapping his head

"Still what are the chances of that happening right?" said Marcus.

"I don't know it could happen today or even tomorrow, maybe next week or next year or maybe in the next 10. Or when you least expect it. Be afraid, be very afraid Marcus." He said in a mockingly haunting voice.

Marcus will soon realize that you must never make bets with assholes.

( 1 month later somewhere in west blue.)

The gang was seen sailing on a ship on a calm sea under clear blue skys.

While the rest was bored out of their minds they suddenly heard Deimos shouting.

"Hey guys check this shit out!" deimos calledout in excitement

When Marcus, Hank, Sanford, Olivier and some of the girls came up to the bow of th ship they suddenly saw a flock of green looking dragons.

"Wow what are they called." I said in awe

"I never would've thought I would see something like this, those are sennenryus (millienium dragon or thousand year old dragon) the rare species of the famed species of the dragon.

"Wow." Marcus said in awe at the sight. But suddenly at the corner of his eye he saw Deioms looking at him with a shit eating grin plastered on his face which could only mean one thing that he suddenly remembered.

"You are not serious Deimos." I said nervously

"Oh I am plenty serious Marcus now pay up and get in position right up to the figurehead, you two aswell." He called out to Hank and Sanford who in returned had groaned and payed Deimos his3000 beris from each person and got in position.

"What are you doing?" Olivier asked me with a raised eyebrow in confusion.

"Ruining the atmosphere with a bet that we made with him last month. " I groaned

We all got in line and with Deimos mentally giving us instructions with his mind and we all followed his lead so we were all in sync with the rhythm. While making loud chants of "Dragon! Dragon! Rock The Dragon! " and performing Deimos's own version of the Hakka dance effortlessly. But that didn't excuse us from making utter fools of ourselves. As Olivier,Hocha, robin and the girls who were with us were sweat dropping from the scene. And the clones that were present were pinching their noses in embarrassment.

Even the dragons were confused by the sight, but in honesty they actually liked it and decided to stick around by circling the ship.

"Hey guys check it out they liked what we were doing." Deimos said cheerfuly.

"whatever but I am not doing that again." I gritted my teeth pushing back the urges to murder someone named Deimos.

"ah ah ah the bet is still ongoing I'm afraid." He said

"what I did the stupid bet so why the hell do we still need to do it." He looked at him like he had grown devil horns out of his head.

"actually you never specified on how long this bet should last and you have already shook on it im afraid." He chuckled evily at that making me,Hank and Sanford pale at the horror we have unleashed.

"How the hell would you know that." I asked him

"I told you I've got great memory." He answered with a shrug

"Shit."

"shit indeed." He smirked

"I suppose it can't be that bad can it." I said but unknowingly unaware that karma was contradicting myself.

(19 years later)

"the name of your father is… monkey D dragon" Monkey D Garp had unwittingly announced to everyone in the room and the bystanders outside. Everyones faces except luffy's and me and the clones were pale and ha their breath snatched out of their lungs.

"EHHHH!" they all yelled in horror at the revelation but that was soon overshadowed by me and two other clones.

"F***K!" Went me and my two clones.

Deimos however was rubbing his hands together. "Oooh how convenient, oh come on guys quit your bitching and let's rock this joint."

3 minutes of reputational torture of doing the infamous Dragon Hakka left us with a stunned audience of marines an enraged Nami a really confused Sanji an entertained Chopper a stoic robin who was trying to hold back the giggles, an inspired Franky who had thought it was a really SUUUUUUPER performance and a highly amused luffy who had forgotten what the main point of the conversation was and he was laughing his ass off.

I just wanted to find a cold dark alley way to just shoot myself.

Maybye the whole thing would eventually blow over.

 **(A few months later)**

Okay it turns out it didn't and it got a whole lot worse from here.

We were originally going to rescue Camie from the auction house and when we entered the auction house we saw her in a huge water tank that looked like a giant fishbowel. And when I looked to my left I had noticed three High class nobles who looked like retarded space men excluding the the female but the whole spacesuit did not complement her in anyway.

I pretended that I didn't see them and hoped that Deimos didn't either, but fate was having the time of his/her life with just messing with me as Deimos grabbed my attention and was pointing at the Celestial dragons and I immediatly interrupted him before he could say anything.

"Deimos you must be literally out of your god damned mind if you seriously want us to do that." I whispered to him.

"Ok first you didn't lt me start but hear me out I have a plan." He said

 **(Interval)**

The original plan was to buy camie back with the money we saved up by Nami but we didn't have enough as we were out bidded by the fat snobbish pig of a man known as saint charloss.

Throughout the silence after the bid had been made, the silence was broken by loud chanting filled with shouting and manliness that came from the four masked individual wearing shoalin monk outfits and a dragons mask while striking their limbs in a dance. And this was happening right behind the VIP seats where the celestial dragons were sitting.

After that performance Luffy and the crew had taken the chance and rescued Camie from the fishtank and made their escape.

Saint charloss eventually noticed that the mermaid was missing and he had been made a fool of by the commoners so he took out is pistol and shot me right in the chest at point blank range. Luckily we infused ourselves in Tekkai but the bullet had ricochet off my chest and struck his father in the head.

"Oh shit" all four of us said in sync. And we ended with the finale of rocking the dragon by smashing my boot into Charloss's face.

"Leg it!" I shouted running out of the building.

3 minutes later Silvers Rayleigh had made his entrance only to meet with an empty audience and an absent straw-hat crew.

"Huh i guess I missed the party." He muttered to himself.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **You should all know who most of these are. if you don't, look up the series and give them a watch.**

 **As for the reason why i have added them in is because I wanted to add in strong females with either a military background or something that would mold them in to a strong warrior.**

 **Marcus's Nakama**

 **Olivier Mira Armstrong - FMA Brotherhood**

 **Shizuka (Marikawa) - Highschool of the dead**

 **The recruits**

 **Esdeath - Akame ga kill (Despite being a hardcore sadist i still find her hot)**

 **Tia Hallibel - Bleach**

 **Roberta - Black lagoon**

 **Valmet - Jormungand**

 **All of the weapons and armour that were spawned were either from fallout or from real life modern military hardware.**


End file.
